


A shark, a dolphin and a whaleshark are in a relationship or How bad jokes start

by IcyTouch



Category: Free!, Free! Eterneal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Christmas Cookies, Cute dorks being dorky, Deep stuff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fear of contact, Guilt, Homophobia, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I suck cock at writing but this is OT3, I wrote this instead of sleeping and during class, I'm going to hell now k bye, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of depressions, Mentions of self-harm, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pls don't hate me but I love seeing Rin and Haru suffer, Policeman Sosuke for my self-indulgence, Rape, Rape Recovery, Reunion, Slight Eating Disorders, Srsly they cry alot, Unrequited Love, self-consciousness, too much tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: What does a jealous whaleshark divided by a stubborn dolphin make? Correct. A shark with a broken heart. And what do you get if you add an involuntary date, a dinner for three and some tension? The most beautiful triangle relationship.





	1. Calculations

It's Nagisa who literally jumps into the changing room and wraps his arms around Makoto.

"Mako-chaaaaan! Samezuka invited us to joint practice tomorrow!", he squeals happily and Makoto and Rei just shake their heads and smile at him.

"That's great, Nagisa", Makoto chuckles. "So what about you let go of me and tell us when it starts?"

The blond teenager grabs the sheet of paper he's holding tight and reads it once more.

"Half past five. Can we go? Pleaaaase, Mako-chan! I want to see Rin-chan and Ai-chan and Sou-chan!"

He's whining like a little child and Makoto can't help but laugh. Haru just stares at Nagisa with his usual expression. Joint practice at Samezuka? That means he can swim with Rin again. Not bothering about what the other three members of the swimclub are talking about, he grabs his bag and walks out of the changing room, towel still wrapped around his neck to soak up the dampness from his hair. Makoto catches up with him soon, walks next to him in silence until he suddenly smiles and looks at Haru from the side.

"So we're going to see Rin again", he states softly. "Are you excited?"

Haru doesn't respond but there's no need to do that. Makoto can read him like a open book and there's no one else that knows him better. He hears Makoto laugh quietly and their shoulders brush against eachother for a second.

"I'm happy for you."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Half past five can't come fast enough for Haru who is already waiting in front of the Academy when Makoto, Nagisa and Rei arrive. Wordlessly, Haru turns around and enters the swimming hall. Warm air and the smell of chlorine greets them and Harus blue eyes dart across the room to find Rin. There he is, on the other side of the pool, talking to Aiichiro and Momo. Haru starts walking and when Rin spots him, he grins widely. His shark-like teeth show off and he moves towards Haru.

"Haru!", he yells happily and pulls the smaller male into a bone-crashing hug.

Makoto watches them from the other side and smiles when he sees Harus eyes gleam with passion he only shows when he's around Rin. They change into their swimsuits and after ten minutes of warm-up, Rin approaches him. Makoto swims to the edge of the pool and the redhaired captain crouches down.

"Are you ready for the relay?", he asks and gives Makoto his usual, mischievous grin.

The tall man with the olive-coloured hair nods and places his arms on the edge of the pool.

"Sure we're ready", he smiles and calls over Rei and Nagisa with a sharp whistle.

He doesn't even try to do the same with Haru. The boy would probably stay in the pool for his whole life. Sighing, he lifts himself up and out of the water. Rin looks around, searching for Haru. Finally, he clicks his tounge and dives into the water with a fluid motion. In a few seconds, he's next to Haru, who enjoys himself by letting the water carry him. Rin grins and decides to mock him a little. He dives under water and wants to push Haru up from underneath, but suddenly, he's face to face with the blue eyed man who stares at him expectantly. Rin is so surprised that he accidentally takes a breath - and his lungs fill with water. Quickly getting to the surface, he starts coughing. Haru appears next to him, gives him a strange look but supports him with one hand.

"What were you trying to do?"

Rin spits out some more water and looks at Haru in disbelief.

"How... did you even _know_ I was there?", he asks, dumbfounded.

The blackhaired swimmer shrugs.

"The water told me."

Rin has to suppress a laugh and takes Harus hand, dragging him along.

"Sure. And now come on, we're going to swim together."

Harus eyes start to glow and he swiftly follows Rin, gets out of the pool and lines up with his teammates. Makoto smiles at him, then he and Momo get into the water and prepare for the start. A third-year student gives the signal and both of them leap backwards, starting their stroke. Haru watches, but occasionally, his eyes wander towards Rin, who always flashes him his shark-like grin. Finally, Rei jumpes in a few seconds before Sosuke and Haru takes his place on the edge of the pool. Next to him, Rin readjusts his safety glasses and gives him a short nod before they wait for the butterfly-swimmers to return. Haru sees Reis silhouette move through his own safety glasses and hears the wet sound when the bluehaired man slams his hand against the wall of the pool. His whole body tenses and he jumps, putting all of his strenght into this movement. Almost at the same moment, Sosuke reaches the edge of the pool and Rin follows suit, both of them dive under water and start to head towards the surface. Harus muscles are burning but he continues to push himself through the water. Then there's the turn and he sees Rin already starting to slow down so he won't crash against the wall. They are head to head and suddenly, it's over. While Haru pushes his hand against the wall, he can feel Rin already breaking the rippling surface of the water. He lifts his head and pulls his glasses off, catches his breath. Rin stares at him like he can't believe that he really won, but suddenly, his typical grin spreads across his face and his teammates start to cheer. Sosuke, who stands by the wall behind them, just smiles and watches as Momo and Nitori pull Rin out of the water and hug him, laughing almost hysterically until Rin suddenly turns towards Sosuke, completely breathless. He literally flys into the arms of the taller man, laughing like Haru has never seen him laugh before. And suddenly, Sosuke pulls him closer and kisses him. In front of everyone. Rins crimson red eyes widen in shock, but then he melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Sosukes neck. Haru just stares at them in disbelief while the others drop their jaws, even Makoto looks like he's seen a ghost. When the two men finally break apart, Rin turns towards his friends, entwines his fingers with Sosukes and leans against him.

"I... I'm sorry", he chuckles and sucks in a sharp breath. "We've been thinking about telling you, but we never found the right moment. Guess there's no need for that anymore. Actually, we've been dating since a few months."

Makoto smiles softly and with that, the tension seems to crack and everyone starts congratulating them. Only Haru doesn't come over to talk to them, just gets out of the pool and quietly slips past his teammates, back to the locker room. He grabs his towel and dries his hair, running his slender fingers through it occasionally. His eyes are stinging and his lungs are cramping with every breath he takes. When he reaches out for his shirt, he almost stumbles over and his back crashes against the lockers. Breathing heavily, he sinks down to the ground and claws his hair, light sobs shake his body while he presses his towel to his eyes. There are no tears as he starts to cry, but it feels like all his dreams and hopes are being ripped to shreds just now. Shakily digging his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, he struggles to pull it over and reaches for his black trousers. His vision is blurry and it feels like an eternity until he's got the belt in place, but then, he grabs his bag as fast as he can and leaves the Academy. He's always thought his bond with Rin is different, that they share something special. Apparently, they don't. He runs down the streets and finally reaches the stairs that lead to his house. Chest heaving, he walks them up, enters and locks the door behind him. Makoto will surely come check on him as soon as he notices that he is gone and he doesn't want to see anyone right now. He wants to forget everything that happened today. He doesn't want to see Rin like this, all smiling and happy. Not when it's someone else that makes him smile this way. He gets rid of his clothes, throws them onto the floor carelessly. He runs himself a bath and stays in the hot water for what seems like hours. He hears Makoto call for him, hears his phone ring with various calls and messages, hears Nagisa, Rei and - to his surprise - even Rin talk in front of his house. But he doesn't respond to any of it. He wants to forget.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

He doesn't leave his house for the next four days. Makoto comes to pick him up for school everyday, but he keeps the front- and backdoor locked. His appetite vanishes, not even the thought of mackerel makes him hungry. On the fifth day, Makoto breaks the lock on the backdoor and finds him laying on his bed, all curled up. He walks over to the window, opens the curtains and floods the room with sunshine and fresh air.

"Stand up, Haru. You're going to get dressed, eat something and then you will come with me", he demands gently but in a way that makes resistance impossible.

Makoto drags him out of bed, shoves a clean uniform into his arms and leaves the room to prepare breakfast for him. Haru stares at the clothes and sighs in defeat. Slowly, he gets dressed and stares at himself in the small mirror. Dark circles have formed under his eyes because even after four days in bed, he hasn't slept one bit. He feels tired when Makoto comes back, forces him to take a seat at the kitchen table and hands him a plate with grilled mackerel and toast. Haru feels nauseous just by looking at the food, but Makoto watches him with soft, but determined eyes.

"I'm not going to leave until you eat up", he states calmly.

It's no empty threat but Haru sighs and pushes the plate away.

"Please Makoto", he whispers. "I'm tired, can't I go back to bed?"

His best friend shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"No, Haru. It's time to get out of here. How are you supposed to stay healthy if you lock yourself in, don't eat anything and stay in bed the whole time?", he asks softly. "Look, I know what you're going through and I understand that you want to be alone, but everyone is worried!"

Haru turnes his head and bites his lips.

"How would you know what I'm feeling right now?", he mutters, expression stern as always.

Makoto sighs, sits down next to him and takes his hands, caressing his palms with his thumbs.

"Haru", he smiles gently, "I know you better than you know yourself. I know every single one of your thoughts before it even pops in your head. And if you're in pain, it hurts me just as much as you."

The blackhaired man hangs his head and feels himself being pulled into a warm embrace. Suddenly, all the pain, anger, sadness, hate and selfhate seem to create a burning inferno inside of him and before he can help it, he feels tears running down his cheeks. Sobbing quietly, he flees into Makotos embrace like a child and falls asleep with his hands buried in the soft fabric of his friends shirt like he wants to prevent him from leaving him too.

Makoto just caresses the raven black hair of the younger man while humming a simple melody. Picking Haru up effortlessly, he walks down the hallway and opens the door to the bedroom. Gently placing the young man on his bed, he sits down next to him.

"No matter how long you think you're all alone, you never really were", he mutters and smiles.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin paces up and down in his room, Sosuke watches him from the bed on the top.

"Still so worked up about Nanase?", he asks, resting his chin on his hands.

Rin nods and lets his fingers slide through his red hair.

"Makoto said he didn't leave the house since the day of our joint practice", he mutters.

Sosuke furrows his brows and finally jumps down from where he is laying. He extends one hand towards Rin and motions him to come closer. Sighing, the redhaired man wraps his arms around his lovers neck and Sosuke pulls him down to sit on Rins bed. His hand gently caresses the cheek of his boyfriend and he feels Rin bury his face against his shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you", he mutters. "But..."

"... it was always Haru, right?"

Sosuke smiles despite the sharp sting in his chest. It feels like someone is thrusting a burning knife into his heart over and over again.

"Listen, I understand if you want to be with him. I won't get in your way. If it makes you happy, you should go."

Rin pulls back slightly and Sosuke is surprised to find only disbelief and anger in his eyes.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?", the younger male snaps at him and his slender fingers dig into Sosukes upper arms. "I love you with my body, heart and soul to death, but Haru is... special to me."

Sosukes breath hitches in his throath and he pushes Rin down onto the bed, kissing him passionately. The redhaired man wraps his arms around Sosukes neck and closes his eyes, putting up his usual playful fight and not opening his mouth until Sosuke bites his lips hard enough to draw blood. Moaning quietly, Rin feels the hands of his lover push up his thin shirt and slender fingers ghosting across his skin. At the same moment, the ringing of his phone makes them break their kiss. Rin sits up, breathing heavily and Sosuke watches him from the bed as the redhaired man answers the call.

"Y-Yeah?"

Sosuke raises one eyebrow and Rin silently mouths 'Makoto' before listening to the voice of the other man.

"Sure. No, I'm free. Really? B-But... Okay, fine. I'll be right there. Give me fifteen minutes."

Sosuke notices that Rins voice gets more and more shaky and when he finally ends the call, he grabs his jacket from the chair next to him and pulls on his sneakers.

"I have to go to Harus house. Makoto said he finally managed to open the backdoor and I want to check on Haru", he explains quickly and off he goes. Sosuke can only stare after him.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin usually has a good stamina, but he never ran across the city so fast and when he reaches Harus house, he is completely out of breath. Jumping up the stairs to the backdoor, he carefully enters and looks around. Makoto has heard him and opens the door to Harus bedroom, giving the redhaired man a sign to be quiet. Rin nods and walks towards him. When he enters the bedroom, he is met with the sight of Haru curled up underneath a warm blanket, pale and tired-looking. He seems to have lost a lot of weight, his bones show off more than Rin remembers they did. Sitting down at the bedside, he gently caresses Harus raven black hair.

"Oh Haru", he whispers, feeling miserable. "If only I'd known how much it would hurt you!"

Makoto watches them from the doorway, but leaves soon after to give them some time alone. Rin examines Harus beautiful face with the now hollow cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes. This is all his fault. If he hadn't kissed Sosuke that day, Haru would be fine now. He feels tears starting to sting in his eyes, but manages to swallow them down. One single tear, however, slips down his cheek and falls right onto Harus cheek. The blackhaired man blinks slowly, raising one hand to touch the wetness on his skin. Sitting up, his gaze is met with crimson red eyes. Before he even knows what's going on, Rin wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

"Fuck, Haru! I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry!", Rin sobs and buries his face in the raven black hair of the younger man. "I didn't want to hurt you, please believe me! I never wanted to hurt you..."

Rins voice turns into a soft whisper and Haru lifts his gaze hesitantly.

"It's fine", he mutters and his hand comes up to slowly stroke Rins hair. "It's fine."

Rin shakes his head and looks down at Haru.

"No, it's not fine", he whispers. "I hurt you and there's no way you'll ever forgive me and now Sosuke is hurt too because I told him I love you. I feel so guilty for loving you both so much, but I can't help it!"

Haru needs a few moments to understand what Rin just said. His ocean blue eyes widen and he digs his fingers into Rins back, not believing what he just heard.

"Y-You... love me?", he whispers and his breath hitches in his throath.

Rin gently pushes him back by his shoulders and cups his face, stroking his cheeks.

"Of course I love you, Haru!", he mutters and presses their foreheads together. "I've loved you since we were kids, you are so precious to me! But you were so distant when I returned from Australia and I didn't know how to act around you anymore. Then, Sosuke came back and..."

Rin stops abruptly and turns away. Haru sits back slightly, unsure about what Rin will say next. His blue eyes are a little darker than usual since Sosuke has been mentioned.

"He was always there, you know? Even when I let him down in Australia, he didn't care. He waited for me and he will always wait. As long as it takes me to decide, he will wait", Rin continues. "But..."

He suddenly looks tired and sad and Haru can't help but wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

"I'm sorry", he whispers. "I'm sorry I can't show you how much you mean to me. I was never good with this kind of things."

Rin laughs despite the tears on his cheeks.

"I know", he breathes and suddenly, their lips are almost touching.

Haru feels his heart beating against his chest so hard that it almost hurts, but the pain is so unbearably good. Rin leans a little closer and his hand comes up to touch Harus cheek again.

"Haru", he whispers and the younger man closes his eyes. "Can... Can I kiss you?"

The question startles him, but he nods and then Rins lips are on his own. He tastes sweet and spicy at the same time and Haru gets addicted to this taste at once. They break apart hesitantly, slowly, and stare at eachother, breathing heavily. Rin leans his forehead against Harus again and closes his eyes. The blackhaired man buries his hands in Rins shirt and bites his lips.

"Rin", he mutters and pushes himself away a little. "Rin, what about... Sosuke?"

His voice is cracked and hoarse and Rin tenses up.

"Don't", he whispers and it's almost a plea. "Don't say something about him right now."

But Haru only leanes away further.

"Rin, you can't do this", he mutters. "You've got a boyfriend waiting for you and I want you to decide. Me or him. I don't want to share you."

Rin takes a deep breath, runs his hand through his hair desperately.

"Don't do this to me, Haru!", he mutters and digs his fingers into his scalp until Haru is sure that it hurts.

He grasps Rins wrists and pulls them down, gently squeezing the hands of the older male.

"I'm sorry, Rin. But you'll have to choose. I'm not going to keep you from being together with Sosuke, but if you stay with him, there's nothing left for me", he whispers.

The redhaired man grabs his arms and stares into his ocean blue eyes, searching for a hint of weakness. But all he can see is determination. He is shaking by now. Why do they do this to him? Why can't he decide which one is more important to him? Why does his fortune means another persons calamity? He doesn't know for how long Haru holds him when he starts crying, but they fall asleep together on Harus bed, wrapped up in eachother. He earned another reprieve, even if it's just for one more night.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke isn't surprised when Rin doesn't return in the evening. He probably decided to spend the night at Harus place. It feels strange to sleep alone after all this months in which he's shared a bed with Rin. Letting out a soft breath, he closes his eyes and claws his blanket.  
Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin.  
He misses Rin.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Warm sunlight fills the room when Haru wakes up. Rin is already awake, stroking his hair gently and smiling down at him.

"Good morning, little dolphin", he whispers and Haru sits up, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't call me that", he mutters, but a light blush creeps onto his cheeks.

Rin smiles and wraps his arms around him.

"Don't get up yet. It's comfortable like this", he complains and nuzzles Harus shoulder.

The younger man can't help but let himself sink back into Rins arms, leaning closer towards him. Though he knows that Rin will never be truly his, it's nice to play pretend. He closes his eyes again and buries his face in Rins chest. The redhaired chuckles quietly and strokes his hair.

"I love you, Haru", he mutters and his hold tightens.

The blackhaired man has to bite back a shudder and just brings his arm up to wrap it around Rins slender hips. He wishes they could stay like this forever.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

It's noon when Rin lets him get up. They have lunch together and Haru eats something - for the first time in five days. He's talking with Rin during the whole meal, occasionally, the redhaired man would even manage to bring a small smile to his lips. But then, the bell is ringing and Haru gets up to answer it. Rin follows him outside and when the door opens, it reveales a tall, blackhaired man with stunningly turquoise eyes. He looks down at Haru with a stern glare, but when he spots Rin, his features soften immediately.

"Rin. Can we talk?"

The redhaired man swallows thickly. No, no, no, no! He's not ready for this, he can't do this. He can't break up with Sosuke and he can't leave Haru anymore. The youngest man of the three turns around and motions Sosuke to come in.

"I'll wait in the kitchen", he mutters and Rin leads Sosuke into the living room.

As soon as the door slams shut behind them, he wraps his arms around Sosukes neck and kisses him like he's done so often. The taller male responds but pushes him away after a few seconds.

"Listen, Rin", he starts. "I see how happy you are when you're with him and-"

He can't speak further because Rin grabs his black jacket with both hands.

"I already _told_ you that I can't live without you, you dumbass!", he curses and bares his teeth like a wild animal. "So will you please, _please_ stop asking me to break up with you? Or do you want to get rid of me this badly?"

Sosuke is completely taken aback and slowly wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer and burying his face in Rins crimson red hair.

"Rin... I... I didn't mean it like that", he mutters, horrified. "I don't want to get rid of you, I love you so much! God, Rin..."

The younger man lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes, letting Sosukes heartbeat calm him down. His slender fingers run up and down Sosukes muscular arm, eliciting a light shudder from the blackhaired swimmer.

"Would you do something for me?", Rin whispers and wraps his arms even tighter around Sosukes chest.

"Anything, my little sharkprince", Sosuke smiles and kisses his red hair.

Rin looks up at him with stern eyes.

"Talk to Haru. Show him that you can be different. Change his mind. Don't make me choose", he begs and feels tears starting to form in his eyes.

Sosuke sighs and slides one hand through his hair. Rin knows that this is hard for him, but it's excruciating to think about leaving one of them in favour of the other. He can't do that. He has to close his eyes to prevent the tears from falling, when Sosuke cups his face and forces him to look up.

"Okay. I'll try it."

Sosukes voice is strained, but he smiles. Rin sobs quietly and is pulled into a embrace.

"Thank you so much, Sosuke", he whispers and buries his face in the crook of the taller mans neck.

Sosuke nods and stares blindly at the window across the room.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin looks much more happy when he returns to the kitchen. Haru lifts his gaze and watches Sosuke follow suit behind the redhaired swimmer. Rin pulls him in for a quick kiss and lets one hand slide through his hair.

 _I knew it,_ Haru thinks bitterly. _He's going to leave me for Sosuke._

So he shoves Rin away, breaking their kiss. The redhaired man watches in confusion as Haru stands up, holds onto the table for support and stares at Sosuke.

"You won him, didn't you?"

Before one of the two older men can speak up, he turns away.

"Fine. I won't get in your way anymore. And now piss off, Yamazaki, or I'm going to throw a knife at you."

His eyes grow dull while he speaks and his voice is filled with much more emotions than Rin would've expected. There's pain and defeat and irritation and despair and they both know it's no empty threat. Rin carefully steps towards him and grabs his hand.

"Haru, you're getting it wrong", he states softly. "I'm not happy because I finally decided. I'm happy because I can stay with you both."

Haru turns around quickly and pushes his hand away.

"I already told you, I won't share you! Not with someone like _him!"_

Rin flinches a little and backs away. It's the first time he hears Haru yell since their argument in the locker room and he'd never thought Harus usually quiet and calm voice could sound so angry. Suddenly, Sosuke steps in front of Rin and places one arm protectively over his chest.

"Hey, I'm not a big fan of this thought either, but I won't let you yell at Rin like this!", he snaps angrily.

Haru glares daggers at him, but he stays quiet.

_Whatever. I already told you - I'm not going to share him._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

After two days have passed, Haru is currently standing in his bathroom and drying himself off. Rin has visited him yesterday and they have had a proper talk about their feelings until Haru hesitantly accepted the fact that he would have to at least tolerate Sosuke in his and Rins proximity. Before he'd left, the redhead had winked at him and told him to be ready at six.

_"You're going on a date tomorrow, so show your best side, okay?"_

Haru huffs and shakes his head, wondering what Rin has planned for the two of them. He walks back into his room, choosing a tight-fitting black jeans and a navy blue shirt to wear today. Just as he's finished with getting dressed, the doorbell rings. A short smile tugs at his lips and he shuts the door to his bedroom.

"Just a second!", he calls and wraps a thin scarf around his neck, throwing a quick glance into the mirror.

His blue eyes look good in combination with the blue shirt and scarf, the black jacket and jeans make them shine even brighter. He decides that it's fine like this and walks over to the front door. When he opens it, he expects to find a redhaired man in front of it, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth. Instead, he's met with the sight of bright, turquoise eyes and a thin smile. He backs away, irritated, shocked. He already opens his mouth to say something, when Sosuke reaches out to him and Haru feels the boquet of purple roses gently being placed in his hand.

"Here. Those are for you", the taller man mutters and looks away.

Haru stares down at the flowers in disbelief and has to admit that they are beautiful. A sweet scent hits him and he closes his eyes shortly before throwing Sosuke a sharp glare.

_Does he think he can buy me with these kind of things?_

"What are you even doing here?", he spits out and places the boquet of flowers on the small dresser in the hallway.

Sosuke smiles a cracked smile. He wears a white shirt, hanging loosely from his shoulders. His left hand is pushed inside the pocket of his jeans and his short hair is brushed across his forehead. In a strange way, he looks appealing, but Haru just stands there and watches him cautiously.

"I thought since we'll get to spend a lot of time together, I can take you out today. What about dinner and a visit to the aquarium?"

That's right. Rin said he would go on a date. With who is a completely other story. Haru almost wants to shut the door, leave Sosuke standing there, but something keeps him from doing that. Carefully stepping out of the house like he expects the ground to be lava, he locks the door behind him and turns towards Sosuke.

"Let's go then."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

To his surprise, it's better than he expects it to be. Sosuke is actually a quite nice person to talk to. He respects it that Haru isn't very talkative and the gaps between their conversations are filled with rather comfortable silence. They have dinner at a little restaurant by the beach and walk to the aquarium in the town next to Iwatobi. They even start to bicker about which sea animal is their favourite. Haru sticks with dolphins while Sosuke is fascinated by the beautiful, fluorescent jellyfish in the biggest tank. The evening passes rather fast and soon, it's time to go home again. Haru finds himself relaxing more and more around Sosuke and they even stop by the beach to watch the sunset. The taller male looks down at Haru with a slight smile. Maybe Nanase isn't so bad after all. A cool breeze starts to mess with his hair and he shivers slightly.

"Come on, Nanase", he mutters. "Let's get you home. You'll catch a cold out here."

Haru follows him up the street and when they pass a few bars on their way, he notices a man staring at them. His eyes narrow and he tenses up slightly. He doesn't like how this guy looks at Haru. The younger man doesn't seem to notice, but Sosuke is alarmed. His instinct tells him to get Haru away from this man as fast as possible. He grabs Harus wrist and pulls him past the bars. The blackhaired man gasps and stops in his tracks.

"What the hell, Yamazaki!", he exclaims and frees his hand from Sosukes grip.

The turquoise eyes of the older male are fixated on something behind him and he turns around swiftly only to find himself facing a strange man. A shiver runs down his spine and he backs up involuntarely, bumping against Sosukes warm body. The guy starts to approach them and Sosuke quickly steps in front of Haru. His protective instincts take over and he tenses up when the man gets closer.

"What do you want?"

He's surprised to hear his own voice like this. Yeah, people often tell him that his voice is intimidating, but he's never heard it so well himself. He sounds like he's going to rip someones head off. But the man doesn't back off. Instead, he smiles and looks at Haru.

"Calm down, I just couldn't help but wanted to take a better look at him. Got yourself a little beauty king", he purrs, voice so disgustingly sweet that Sosuke wants to yell at him to shut up.

Instead, he grabs Harus hand and turns around.

"Come on, Nanase."

They only manage to take a few steps when the man speaks up again.

"If you don't fuck him, I'll do it."

That's it. The melting point. The critical mass. Sosuke spins around, grabs the man by the collar and shoves him up against the wall.

"Now listen here, you filthy bastard", he growls and tightens his grip. "No one, and I repeat _no one_ talks about Nanase like that. I don't go out with people just to sleep with them. Guys like you are fucking disgusting! You make me _sick."_

He abruptly lets go of the man and backs away, towards Haru. The younger man looks at him with his stunningly blue eyes and on the way back home, he carefully slides his hand into Sosukes. The taller man looks down at him in surprise, but Haru avoids his gaze and faces the other way instead. In front of his house, they stop. Haru walks up the stairs to the door and hesitates for a moment. Then, he turns around and stares at Sosuke.

"What you said today..." He stops. "Did you mean it?"

Sosuke smiles and slides one hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"I'm many things, but I'm not a liar."

Haru looks to the ground for a moment and then, Sosuke suddenly feels a quick kiss pressed to his lips. Before he can react, Haru slips through the door and closes it. Sosuke raises one hand towards his face and touches his lips. Then, he smiles.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"So... how did it go?"

Rin can't hide his nervousness when Sosuke enters their dorm at Samezuka Academy. The taller man throws his jacket onto his chair and turns towards his boyfriend. He flashes him a content smile and Rin let's out a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding in. He gets up from where he's sitting and literally jumps into Sosukes arms, gets caught up in the wonderful scent that surrounds the taller man. Feeling it seep right into his bones and running up and down his spine, it's the most intoxicating drug that makes him arch his back to be closer to Sosuke. His hands come up to unbutton the shirt of the blackhaired male and push it aside to touch him even more. The skin of Sosukes chest is smooth and pale, his muscles flex shortly as the cool air of the room hits him. Rin can no longer avert his gaze and feels himself unconsciously licking his lips. Sosuke lets him do as he pleases and watches him lazily, but underneath his heavy eyelids flashes furious need. Rin backs away, stripping his jacket and shirt so slowly that Sosuke almost wants to pull him close again and shove down his tight-fitting jeans by himself. Rins breath hitches and his hands are shaking with desire.

 _God his eyes his eyes on my skin_

And suddenly, Sosuke is right in front of him and pushes him down onto the bed with a smooth movement. Rin gasps, painful excitement pulses in his blood as the hands of the taller man continue to slide down on his body.

_Feel me take me fuck I want you only you only you only you_

Sosuke grins when he feels Rins body jerk, shudder, hears the stifled moans and notices how Rin tries to hold back his voice because he's just too damn proud to submit to the pleasure. But Sosuke knows that it's only a matter of time until he's got Rin talking, gasping and moaning. Though his redhaired sharkprince is a complete and utter bottom for him, he sure as hell is dominant enough in bed to be seen as the top. Fingers dig into Sosukes healthy shoulder, tear at it so hard that four large bruises stain his skin. Rin arches his back when Sosuke shoves down his jeans and wraps one hand around his cock. Stroking him to full hardness, the taller man watches his expression change from lust to unbearable desire until Rin gasps for air and raises his hips, snapping them against Sosukes hand.

"Fuck you!", he curses and his hands slide down to unbuckle the belt of his lover.

Sosuke helps him, slides off his jeans and throws them aside. Rin flashes his sharp teeth and the next thing Sosuke knows is that his free hand is pulled up. The redhaired man never breaks eye contact with him, opens his mouth and lets his tounge slide over Sosukes fingers. He _knows_ that Rin does this on purpose, wants to make him hot and it works every time. Sosuke feels his blood starting to boil and pulls the younger male closer.

"I bet you could use that sweet little mouth of yours for more... interesting kind of stuff", he whispers seductively and something in Rin snaps.

He sinks to his knees in front of the bed and places one hand on Sosukes shorts, red eyes still locked with turquoise ones. The older man watches him patiently, licks his lips and grins. Rin trails one finger down Sosukes side, making his skin prickle with excitement. Finally, the redhaired male reaches the hem of his shorts and tugs at the fabric. Sosuke gets the hint and lifts his hips, giving Rin enough space to pull them down. The younger man chuckles lowly while carefully wrapping his slender fingers around Sosukes cock.

"I haven't done anything to you yet and you're already hard?"

Sosuke grins at him and buries one hand in his crimson red hair, pulling his head closer to where he wants it.

"You always got that look on your face when you want me to fuck you. Can't help it that you're so sexy", he teases.

Rin laughs quietly and places a small kiss on the tip of Sosukes dick, making the taller male exhale sharply.

"Come on, Rin", he mutters, running his fingers through the soft, crimson strands of hair. "I'll let you choose the pace for today if you stop teasing me."

Rin looks up at him thoughtfully and taps his lips with one finger.

"Hmm... Really?"

Sosuke nods, impatiently digging his fingertips into Rins scalp. The younger man finally nods and lowers his head. His pink lips part slowly and he wraps them around Sosukes cock. A low moan escapes the throat of the taller man and his grip on the bedsheets beneath him tightens.

"Fuck... Rin!", he breathes and leans back slightly so he can watch.

Rin looks up at his lover from where he's kneeling and hums in satisfaction. Sosukes cheeks are flushed and small beads of sweat shine on his neck and chest. Determined to make this worth the reward he's getting, he starts to swirl his tounge down the whole lenght, occasionally scraping his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin. Sosuke shudders, curses, thrusts his hips up to feel him even more. Rin pushes one hand against his boyfriends thigh and slowly pulls away when he notices how Sosukes muscles clench.

"Now now", he mutters and licks a hot trail up the taller mans chest. "We can't have you come just now, can we?"

Sosuke grabs his wrists, pulls him up, shoves him down onto the bed. His turquoise eyes are dazed with lust and he pushes his lips against Rins, tasting himself on the tounge of the redhaired man. Their kiss lasts for a few seconds before they grow too impatient to wait any longer. Rin closes his eyes when Sosuke pulls away and leans back to grab something from the drawer next to their bed.

"Is that really necessary?", he complains and sits up slightly.

"You know how it works", Sosuke mutters while he coats his fingers with the transparent oil. "I'm not going to hurt you, so lay back and enjoy it."

He knows that Rin is extremely sensitive and that he can come easily from just his fingers which most of the times ends up in Rin being so embarassed that he doesn't want to face Sosuke anymore. The taller man knows that Rin would prefer the pain from doing it without preparation over the shame, but he doesn't want to hurt him. When his gaze meets with the crimson red eyes of his lovers, he smiles.

"Don't worry. I won't make it last long, okay?", he mutters and settles in between Rins legs.

The redhaired man blushes and turns away, sinking his teeth into the pale skin of his wrist to prevent himself from crying out when Sosuke works two fingers inside of him. His whole body is tensed up, shockwaves of pleasure make his muscles clench. Sosuke has to bite back a smile. He usually likes to tease Rin and this is no exception. Lightly brushing that one particular spot in his lovers body, he earns a sharp cry and a desperate glare.

"Y-You _fucking_ bastard!", Rin manages to spit out between gasps and moans.

Sosuke chuckles and adds another finger, silencing Rin quickly while doing so. The redhaired man whines quietly and closes his eyes.

"Sosuke, please... please s-stop!", he breathes shakily and raises one hand to grab onto the shoulder of the taller man.

Rins pleas grow more and more desperate and finally, Sosuke shows some mercy and removes his fingers, leaving the redhaired man beneath him torn apart by wanting to release and being glad to get rid of this feeling. Rin exhales softly when Sosuke leans towards him and they share another kiss, hot and full of desire. Sweet saliva drips down on the bedsheets while their tounges encircle eachother. Sosuke places one hand on Rins thigh and gently pushes it to the side. Getting the hint, the redhaired man spreads his legs wider, giving Sosuke more room.

"D-Don't you think that's enough teasing for one night?", Rin asks breathlessly.

Sosuke grins and lets his lips slide down Rins throat and shoulder, biting exactly into the spot that he knows will leave the redhaired man seeing stars.

"Maybe", he mutters against the pale skin. "But maybe I like the way you grab the sheets when you're about to come. Maybe I like the way your breath pauses when you try to hold back."

Rin presses the back of his hand against his lips to stifle a moan. Sosuke grins and decides that it really is enough teasing for the moment. He lines himself up and bends down to kiss Rin. The redhaired man responds with arching his back hard enough so their chests touch, pale skin covered in sweat sticking together. Sosuke pushes into him, closing his eyes at the feeling. He should be used to this by now but it overwhelms him every single time how hot and tight Rin is. Said man lays there, lips parted with a silent gasp as he grabs the bedsheets beneath him and bucks his hips up in anticipation.

"Sosuke! Fuck...", he manages to whisper through clenched teeth.

The sound of his name falling from his lovers lips makes Sosuke jerk slightly. Rin gasps, reaches out one hand and almost rips the sheets to shreds. His expression is scrunched in pain but his moans tell that he's in pleasure. Sosuke picks up a steady rhythm, being careful not to be too rough.

"Sosuke! Harder!", Rin gasps and wraps his arms around Sosukes neck.

"I don't want to hurt you", the older man mutters and locks their lips.

Despite Rin feels fire pooling low in his abdomen and everything fades to white around him, something is missing.

"Fuck me, Sosuke", he begs and throws his head back, closing his eyes. "Fuck me until I can't stand anymore! Damn, you promised me you'd let me choose the pace today! I want your name burning on my skin for days, please... Sosuke..."

Sosuke gives in. He can't deny Rin this pleasure if he's begging for it so desperately. Slamming his hips against the ones of his lover even harder, he expects a pained cry, but Rin only rears up, holding onto him like he's going to drown in the pleasure. Their bodies crush together so rough that Sosuke briefly wonders why their skin isn't shattering like glass by now. The pace he has been setting up grows faster, needy, impatient. He can't take it anymore.

"Rin!", he breathes shakily and closes his eyes because purple stars and splotches explode in front of them.

Pleasure floods every muscle in his body and he is sure that he can't hold back any longer. His hand comes down to wrap around Rins cock, stroking him in synch with his thrusts.

Rin arches his back at the feeling of Sosuke inside of him and his hands all over him and a moaned mixture of curses and Sosukes name leaves his lips. White noise starts to surround him and suddenly, the world stutters on its axis for the both of them. Rins lips part and his pleasured scream is quickly silenced by a hard kiss, greedily drinking every single gasp from his mouth. They collapse next to eachother, Sosukes arm still rests across Rins chest. A content warmth spreads through his body.

_Mine._

Cracking one eye open and slowly starting to catch his breath again, Rin looks at him and smiles. He rolls over so that his head is resting on Sosukes chest and he can wrap his arms around the upper body of the blackhaired man. Burying his face into the crook of Sosukes neck, he sighs.

"Feels good?", the older man mutters and lovingly slides his fingers through Rins crimson red hair.

A short nod and a content hum. Slender hands move down his sides and press their bodies even closer against eachother. Sosuke lets Rin rest as long as he needs to, enjoys the feeling of simply holding him in his arms. He would love to stay like this a little while longer, but he feels his muscles aching and the scent of sweat and sex still fills the room. Gently nudging Rin, who is constantly drifting off to sleep, he kisses his hair.

"Hey, sharkprince. You still awake?", he whispers with a smile.

Rin mewls like a kitty when Sosuke gently rolls him over and onto his back. He opens one eye, watching as the older man stands up.

"Where are you going?", he whines and reaches for Sosukes hand.

"Shower", is the short response and then: "You should come along."

A grin spreads across Rins face and he slowly sits up, wincing at the hot pain in his guts.

"Good idea", he mutters and makes Sosuke roll his eyes.

"I don't talk about _that._ And now come on. You're sticky."

Rin lifts himself up from the bed and wraps his arms around Sosukes hips from behind.

"I like this kind of sticky", he whispers seductively and sinks his teeth into the skin in front of him hard enough to draw blood.

"Fucking hormones. What time of the year is it? Mating seasons of the sharks?", Sosuke asks, trying to sound annoyed.

But he can't hide the grin that is plastered across his face.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡☆

"Dinner at Nanases?"

Sosukes eyes narrow. He knows that he's promised Rin to get along with Haru and the day they went out together, he knows there was something odd between them. But it's the first time he really has to share Rin, _his_ Rin with Haru. And he doesn't like this thought. His redhaired boyfriend stares at him expectantly.

"So? You going to come?"

Sosuke grits his teeth, cursing this blue-eyed demon for being so special to Rin. Maybe he could pretend to have an appointment or something that will safe him from having to watch Rin flirt with Nanase. No, he definitely doesn't want to see that because if it happens, he's not sure if he can stop himself from ripping Nanases head off. But on the other side... Since Rin found out about his shoulder, they promised to eachother they would never ever lie again. He can't start lying now. Sighing, he shakes his head.

"No, sorry. I won't come. But I'll walk you to Nanases house."

Memories of what happened last time by the bar flash in his mind. No, he won't let Rin go there all alone. The younger man pouts slightly.

"But... why?", he complains and crosses his arms.

Sosuke turns towards his homework again, reading through the stack of paper and pretending to not have heard the question. Rin huffs and shoves the books and sheets off of Sosukes desk, earning a disappointed glare from the taller man. Legs crossed, Rin sits down on the tabletop and stares down at Sosuke.

"You. Me. Talking. Now."

Sosuke sighs and leans back in his chair.

"Fine."

Rin smiles and Sosuke feels like a dog getting praised for its obedience. But still, the eyes of the redhaired man are stern and serious.

"Are you still upset about Haru?", he asks quietly. "I already told you, I love you both equally."

Equally. Doesn't Rin understand?

"Hell yeah, you told me that. But I still can't believe it", Sosuke hisses through clenched teeth. "I was your best friend for years, I've always been there for you, I even accepted the fact that you went to Australia and I still wrote letters for you. And after you came back, I finally confessed and thought my life would be better from now on because you are by my side. But now? Now you're telling me that all I would've had to do to win you is swim with you, make you lose against me and upset you for years, being cold as ice towards you and as an apology for all this pain I should've said _'I want to swim with you again'_ and you would have fallen for me?"

Sosuke screams the last part directly in Rins face because it's oh so true and it hurts to know how easily Haru won Rin over and how long he himself has been working for that. When he finally lifts his gaze again, he's met with furious rage in those crimson red eyes, but Rins expression shows in how much pain he truly is.

"If this really is the way you think about Haru, I should probably go alone", he finally mutters and stands up, leaving the room in silence.

For a few minutes, Sosuke doesn't move. Then, the anger, hate and despair explode all at once and the next thing he knows is that he's throwing his books against the wall, ripping the papers to shreds, crashing his fists onto the table, breaking his pens and tearing apart every single notebook.

"Fuck, _why_?!", he yells and sinks to the floor, burying his face in his hands. "Why, why, why am I always ruining things?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Thanks for letting me stay over 'til six, Momo."

Rin is sitting on the bed in Momos and Ais room, watching the younger man scribbling down something about his beetles.

"Oh, that's fine, Matsuoka-senpai", he answers with a smile. "Nitori-senpai is going to be out today so he probably wouldn't mind you sitting on his bed for a while."

The silence that follows is pleasant in comparison to the one in his and Sosukes room.  
Sosuke.  
He flinches at the thought of his boyfriend. Despite still facing his papers, Momo seems to notice it.

"Is something wrong, Matsuoka-senpai?", he asks worriedly and turns around, giving Rin a strange look.

The redhaired captain of the swimteam just shrugs. Momo will know that he's lying if he says that he's alright, but he doesn't want to tell the younger man about his argument with Sosuke.

"Is it because Yamazaki-senpai is still angry about Nanase?"

Rins head snaps up and he stares at Momo as if he's just asked him if he wants to marry the floor. He opens his mouth to say something, closes it again because he doesn't know how to respond and just looks at the younger man. Momo puts on a innocent expression.

"I wasn't listening in particular, but Yamazaki-senpai was yelling so loud that I couldn't overhear it."

Rin curses inwardly and stands up, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Well... yeah. It's about my argument with Sosuke. But that's none of your business. I think I'm heading out now or I'll be la-"

He can't even open the door when someone suddenly knocks against it. Rin opens, expecting one of the boys from the swimteam coming to hang out with Momo, but instead he's drowning in the sight of turquoise eyes.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Come on. Time for dinner at Nanases."

Sosuke smiles softly when he sees Rins expression change from _What do you want?_ to _I'm glad you came._ Waving Momo goodbye, Rin steps out of the room and closes the door behind him.

"So you're coming along?", he asks hopefully.

Sosuke sighs quietly and runs one hand through his hair, brushing the raven black strands to the side.

"I'll walk you there, say Hi to Nanase and return to the Academy. Call me when and if you're leaving so I can pick you up."

Rin furrows his eyebrows in irritation.

"I thought you'd join us! And why are you being so overprotective? I can take care of myself, okay?", he spits out and turns away, crossing his arms.

Damn, why does Sosuke has to be so antisocial sometimes?

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

They walk in silence, Rin buries his hands in his pockets when Sosuke tries to reach out for him. He doesn't want him in his proximity tonight. When they arrive at the foot of the stairs that lead to Harus house, Rin looks back at Sosuke and gives him a sharp glare.

"Are you going to stand here all night?", he snaps at his boyfriend and walks up the stairs, knocking against Harus front door.

Sosuke can't tell why he's still waiting. He blames his worry for Rin, tells himself that he's waiting for the redhaired man to go inside and be safe. But when Haru opens the door and looks at them with his ocean blue eyes, he knows that he's lying to himself. Again. His teeth grit when he sees Rin wrap his arms around the smaller man and kiss him passionately. He's jealous. But not only of Haru. He's jealous of Rin too.

When the two finally seperate, Haru is breathless and Rin grins triumphantly. He steps inside the house and strips his jacket, but Haru is still standing in the doorway, watching Sosuke.

"What? I'm just here to make sure Rin's safe", the older male spits out and turns around.

"Sosuke."

Harus voice is cold but soft and there's a light demanding tone in his words that makes Sosuke stop.

"I cooked for you too so don't you dare leaving now."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The air is thick with tension while Rin tries to ignore Sosuke and chats away with Haru until the youngest of the three suddenly puts down his chopsticks.

"Okay, what's wrong?", he asks, annoyance creeping into his voice. "You look like you want to stab eachother with your eyes."

Rin pouts, turns away, but Harus glare makes him melt instantly.

" _He",_ he points at Sosuke, "thinks that I love you just because I like to compete with you. He doesn't understand that you _both_ mean the world to me."

Haru shakes his head and sighs, resting his chin in his hand and looking at Sosuke for a few moments. The blackhaired man stares back at him with ice cold eyes. Finally, Haru straightens himself and turns towards Rin.

"Huh. Guess we'll have to wait until he understands what you see in me. Despite I don't even know what that could be."

Rins expression softens and he leans over the table, fingertips gently brushing the back of Harus hand.

"Well... you're always so calm and quiet and I love being with you because whatever has made me upset or angry a few minutes ago... when you're there, everything else is so unimportant. You always listen, no matter how much bullshit I'm talking or how long it takes. You never laugh at me, you don't care about what others think, you keep being yourself. And on top of all, you're a great cook."

He laughs quietly and even Harus lips curl slightly, making his face and eyes look much more soft. If he hadn't decided to pout, Sosuke would agree. The food is delicious and it's got something special, something that only homecooked meals have. It somehow tastes like Haru and Sosuke remembers the quick kiss they shared in front of this house. Suddenly, his eyes are magically drawn towards Harus lips and he finds himself wanting to trace the outlines with his fingers, pull the smaller man closer and kiss him until his lips are pink and shining with saliva. Rin, who watches him, chuckles lowly. He just knows his boyfriend too well. Standing up from where he's sitting, he walks over to Sosuke and leans against him so their lips are almost touching. Haru watches with narrowed eyes as Rin begins to talk.

"So, will you finally admit that you want him or will you continue to sit here and devour him with your eyes?", the redhaired man whispers so quietly that it's impossible for Haru to hear.

Sosukes breath hitches in his throat and Rin pulls back, grinning at him while sitting down again. He leans back in his chair and glares at his boyfriend expectantly.

_Give me a good show._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru looks from Rin to Sosuke and back, not knowing what happened. Suddenly, Sosuke reaches out one hand and looks straight into his eyes.

"Come here."

His voice is deep and smooth, making Haru shiver and his skin prickle. But he obeys, standing up and walking over to Sosukes chair. As soon as he's in reach, the taller man grabs his wrist and jerks him forward. Haru gasps, stumbles over and lands directly in Sosukes lap. His cheeks are flushed when he pushes himself up and tries to get away. Already opening his mouth to speak, Haru is silenced quickly. Sosukes slender fingers start to slide across his lips and grab his chin, forcing him to come closer.

"H-Hey!", the blackhaired man gasps and then, their lips meet.

It's like nothing Haru has ever experienced. Sosukes kiss is different from Rins, though they share the same passion. Rins kisses are always filled with much more tenderness and softness, taking it slow with parting their lips and deepening the kiss. Sosuke instead dives right in, forces him to open his mouth and wraps their tounges around eachother. Not that Haru complains. This is... He can't help but close his eyes and enjoy it. Sosukes grip on him tightens and he pulls him even closer. Haru feels saliva drip down his chin and wraps his arms around Sosukes neck. He can't control his actions anymore, is lead by his instincts. Suddenly, slender fingers trail a hot line down his spine, make him shudder and his skin prickle.

"My my, seems like you two are really enjoying yourself", Rins husky but amused voice whispers against his ear.

His words make them break apart, both of them are breathing heavily. Sosuke stands up, pulls Haru along and stares down at him. Rin grins and pushes the younger man against the wall, lowering his head slightly.

"Okay, Sosuke got his kiss. What about me?", he whispers seductively and leans in so close that their lips are almost touching.

Haru grabs his crimson red hair and pulls him closer, kissing him feverishly. Rins eyes narrow and darken slightly while he wraps his arms around Harus hips and slides one hand down his thigh. His slender fingers dig into the soft flesh, making Haru shiver involuntarily. Their lungs are aching, screaming for air, but they can't break their kiss. Rins free hand comes down to slip under Harus shirt, pushing it up until the creamy-white skin of the younger man is visible. Haru gasps, and finally, their lips seperate. While Rin attacks his neck, spreads kisses all over his exposed flesh, Sosuke steps towards them. He buries his right hand in Harus raven black hair, tilts his head back and leans down to capture his lips again. The younger man submits to him immediately, opens his mouth and lets Sosuke take control. They both know what they're doing, he notices with a mixture of relief and jealousy. On the one side, it means that he will be fine with them watching over him, but on the other side it means that they've done this before. With eachother. The thought makes him furious with rage. He sinks his teeth into Sosukes lips while staring into those turquoise eyes as blood starts to seep into his mouth.

_You may have had him in the past, but I'm going to get him in the future._

Sosuke stares right back and his lips move slightly while the kiss still lasts. Haru doesn't have to see him to know that he smirks and already plans to break away when Rins hand suddenly slips across his thigh and up to his crotch. A gasp escapes him and he backs away. Sosuke watches his expression carefully and his cold eyes suddenly show serious concern. His slender fingers wrap around Rins wrist to keep his hand from moving while he leans closer to Haru again.

"Oi, Nanase, you okay with what's going on?", he mutters, sending shivers down Harus spine. "You know, we won't force ourselves onto you. We can wait if you're not ready for this."

Sosukes serious tone is calming and Haru lets out a shaky breath while Rins fingertips draw small patterns on his thigh. The redhaired man smiles at him, moving his hand up further.

"Sosuke's right. We won't do anything you don't like. Just tell us and we'll stop immediately. Okay?"

Haru gives a short nod and suddenly finds himself pushed up against Sosukes warm body. Rin is standing in front of him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Haru raises his arms to support his boyfriend and gasps slightly when Rins hands slide over his now bare chest. Sosukes arms are wrapped around him from behind and he feels safe like this, caught in between them. Suddenly, he feels hot breath brushing the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Where's the bedroom, Nanase?"

Sosukes voice is cold and smooth, like steel wrapped in silk and it suits him well. Haru wants to respond, when Rin lowers his head and kisses him again. His ruby red eyes wander up to meet with Sosukes and he grins sheepishly while he breaks away from Haru.

"Sorry", he mutters, not sounding sorry at all. "But he just tastes so damn good."

Sosuke leans in closer, resting his chin on Harus shoulder and glaring at Rin.

"You know where the bedroom is. Lead on."

Before Haru can even understand what's going on, he's gathered up in Sosukes arms and Rin walks down the hallway, opening the door to his room. They take him in between their bodies again and Haru feels his belt strain as Rin opens it and slowly unbuttons his jeans. Sosuke tugs the fabric down slightly, exposing the sharp hipbones of the younger man and running his fingertips over them. Rin brings one hand up to pull Haru into another kiss, his other hand slides across the front of Harus shorts. He grins at the hardness he feels and gently pushes his knee in between the legs of the younger man until his thigh touches Harus crotch.

"Now, seems like someone's already excited for what's to come", he mutters and his smirk grows even wider.

With that, he slips one hand into Harus shorts and wraps his fingers around the shaft of the younger man.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru shudders at the sudden contact and a husky moan escapes his throath. Pushing his hips against Rins hand, he throws his head back onto Sosukes shoulder. The older man chuckles lowly and sinks his teeth lightly into Harus neck.

"Are you okay, Nanase?", he asks, voice dripping with amusement when he notices how ragged Harus breathing has grown.

The blackhaired man doesn't answer. Rins touch feels so _right_ and he's never felt anything like this. His whole body pulses and his hands come up to wrap around Rins neck, holding onto him. The taller man laughs quietly when he feels Harus fingers dig into his back.

"Hey, calm down. We're going to make you feel good, okay?", he whispers and pushes Haru back onto the bed.

In less than a second he's stripped his own shirt and kneels over Haru, running one hand down the chest of the younger man and tugging at his black shorts.

"Lift your hips a little", Sosukes calm voice rings in his ears and he obeys without thinking.

Rin pulls down his shorts and throws them aside, admiring the sight in front of him. His own breathing grows even more heavy and he can sense that Sosuke isn't any better. Understandable. Haru looks gorgeous, sprawled out like this. His black hair sticks to his forehead and neck, his pale, smooth skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat. His muscular chest is heaving and his ocean blue eyes are dazed with lust and desire. Pink lips part slightly, he gasps and blushes while they devour him with their eyes. Haru wants to sit up, tell them to stop staring at him, but Sosuke places one hand on his abdomen and pushes him back down.

"Calm down, Nanase. Rin, stop teasing him or let me take over", he growls and the redhaired man gives him a short glare.

"Fine."

They trade places and Sosuke settles down between Harus legs. Pushing them apart a little further, he wraps his hand around Harus cock. The blackhaired male gasps, bucks his hip up into his touch and closes his eyes. Rin grabs his chin and turns his head, kissing him passionately. Sosuke watches them and grins when he sees how Haru shudders. His skin prickles under Sosukes touch and small beads of sweat slip down his body. What are they doing to him? He moans when Sosuke brushes one of the most sensitive spots on his shaft and Rin chuckles against his lips. The seperate and stare at eachother with darkened eyes. Rin starts to trail his fingers up to Harus mouth and over his lips.

"Do you feel good, little dolphin?", he purrs and all Haru can do is nod while moans spill from his mouths.

"R-Rin!", he cries out and his slender hand wraps around the wrist of the redhaired man.

Laughing quietly, Rin pushes his fingers past Harus lips.

"Shh, it's fine", he cooes. "Now get them wet or it will hurt. And I don't want to hurt you."

Haru closes his eyes while he slides his tounge over Rins fingers and Sosuke continues to stroke him. His whole body tenses up and he finally releases Rins hand, crying out in a mixture of pleasure and desperation.

"Sosuke, n-no!", he begs and tries to sit up, face flushed and eyes stinging. "Please... I-I'll come if you..."

A low chuckle is all he gets and Sosukes turquoise eyes watch him in amusement.

"And? What's the point in making you feel good if I stop right before you come?"

His grip around Harus cock tightens slightly and he gives Rin a short glare. The younger man stands up from where he's kneeling and walks over to him, locking their lips. They both are horny as fuck and Harus sexy moans don't help in the slightest with that. Rin trails one of his wet fingers up and down Harus thigh, making the blackhaired male gasp and shudder.

"Do you want us to go further?", he asks, voice low. "We don't have to do this if you think you can't handle it."

But Haru shakes his head almost feverishly. He wants everything he can get from those two. He's never felt so good before. Arching his back into their touch, he feels Rin help him lift his hips slightly. The redhaired male leans down and his hot breath touches Harus neck and shoulder.

"Now just relax. Focus on Sosuke, okay? Focus on how it feels when he holds you like this. Focus on how good his hands feel on your cock. Okay?"

Haru nods, desperately choking back a moan. A single strand of Rins crimson red hair touches the bare skin of his shoulder and the lips of the older male ghost over his chest.

"Such a good boy. Just relax and let us make you come", Rin mutters and his tounge darts out to circle the wound he's left here earlier.

Haru closes his eyes and does as Rin has told him. Relaxing his muscles as best as he can, he takes a deep breath. While Sosukes hand still rests on his cock, Rins slender fingers circle his entrance and suddenly, one of them is pushed into him. Electric shockwaves pulse through Haru and he can't hold back anymore. Both sensations at once are just too much. Crying out Sosukes and Rins name, he arches his back and comes. Before he can even process what's going on, Rins lips are wrapped around his cock. The redhaired male swallows with a content look on his face and licks up every single drop, leaving Haru in a shock-like state. Suddenly, Sosuke buries one hand in Rins hair and pulls the shorter man towards him.

"Hey! No fair, you asshole!", he hisses and their lips crash onto eachother with bruising force.

Rin gives his boyfriend an apologetic look and opens his mouth, letting Sosukes tounge slide across his own. The faint taste of salt and something bitter lingers on the lips of the younger man and Sosuke smirks.

"He tastes delicious."


	2. 'Til the end of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape / Non-con

Water splashes when Rin finally breaks the rippling surface and takes a deep breath. It's already dark outside and there are just a few members of the swimteam that are still training. Rin is one of them. He needs to clear his mind, needs something else to think about than Sosuke and Haru. Everytime when he's got nothing to do, he can't help but remember the evening they spent at Harus house. Damn, he didn't let Sosuke sleep that night. Over and over again he'd forced his boyfriend to take him out into this timeless cosmos. Sighing, he pulls on his safety glasses and prepares for another start, when suddenly a shadow falls upon him and he looks up. Cold, turquoise eyes stare back at him and Sosukes thin lips curl into a smirk while he strips down his jacket and reveals his jammer.

"Don't you think it's enough training for today? You'll end up like Ai."

Rin shakes his head and doesn't respond. He knows that if he opens his mouth now, all that will come out can taunt Sosuke into another hour spent in their bedroom. So he just turns around and dives under water. The aching in his muscles is relieving. It pulls his thoughts away from Sosuke and Haru and makes him a little bit calmer. Just when he's about to enter the turn, he sees the water splash beside him. Trying to ignore the body moving through the water beside him at full speed, he focuses on his stroke instead. But finally, the small bits of air he can breathe in during swimming aren't enough anymore. He needs to get to the surface, needs to take a break, needs to catch his breath. Stopping by the edge of the pool, he holds onto it and tries to calm down his breathing. His crimson red eyes close and he gasps for air. The world is spinning in front of him and he briefly wonders if Sosuke is right and if he's pushing himself too hard. He places his hands on the edge of the pool and tries to hoist himself up, but his arms shake and he falls back into the water. Within a second, Sosuke is by his side and wraps his arms around him. Rin leans against his chest and closes his eyes, still breathing heavily.

"Rin, are you okay?"

The voice seems to come from far away and he wants to reach out for Sosuke, but the world is still spinning and he grabs onto nothing. Falling forward, his body hits something warm and solid. He hears people talking nervously, feels being lifted up gently. Water drips down his body and white noise surrounds him. He can only hear snippets of a conversations.

"... careful, we have to..."

"... alright, we got him..."

"... seemed okay just seconds ago..."

"... back to his room..."

The comfortable warmth of the water disappears and he feels strong arms holding him up. Cold air hits his wet skin, makes him shudder. The person that carries him must be Sosuke because he can hear him talk soothingly while he walks down a blurred corridor.

"Rest for a while, okay? Everything's okay. You just got a little overworked. We'll be back in our room in no time and you can go to sleep."

Sleep sounds nice. Rin closes his eyes and lets himself relax against Sosukes chest. A few moments later, he's gently placed down on his bed. He blinks and stares at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. Sosuke sinks down next to him, helps him sit up and carefully dries him off with a towel. Rin is too weak to resist, so he lets him do as he pleases. A comfortable warm shirt is pulled over his head and he curls up on his bed. The fabric smells nice. Obviously, it's one of Sosukes shirts. Not that he minds at all. Closing his eyes contently, he immediately drifts off to sleep.

Sosuke watches with concern as Rin closes his eyes. His cheeks are flushed and his forehead feels like its burning when the taller man gently pushes the back of his hand against it.

"I hope it's just a fever", he mutters and strokes Rins hair.

His mind flashes white for a second and he sees himself, three years ago, sitting in a dark locker room with his grip tightening on his shoulder. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought, he grits his teeth.

"No, no, no! You can't break down like I did! You are so much stronger than that! Please, you've come so far, don't give up just now...", he whispers and buries his face in Rins hair, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a slender hand comes up to wrap around his wrist. Sosuke backs away, caught by surprise. Rin slowly opens his eyes and smiles weakly, pulls Sosukes hand closer to his face.

"Don't... don't worry, Sosuke", he mutters with cracking voice. "I'm just... a little tired."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The cold air burns in his lungs, but Sosuke doesn't care. He runs on and on and on, not stopping once.

 _You're running away,_ a small voice inside his head whispers. _You're running away because you can't stand to see him like this. Because it reminds you of yourself._

He sobs shortly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Fuck yes. He's running away and he hates himself for it, but he can't stay with Rin right now. He doesn't want to see him like this. Rin is strong. Rin is a fighter. And now he's all broken and weak.

_Just like you._

_"NO!"_

He surprises himself when he suddenly stops, clenches his fists and screams. No, Rin can't end like this. Rins wish has to come true. Rin has to swim at the internationals for the both of them. Suddenly, he hears steps approaching and jerks his head up.

"Sosuke?"

"Yamazaki-kun?"

His turquoise eyes widen when he sees Haru and Makoto standing in front of him. They are dressed like they went for a run and given that they wear running shoes, he guesses he's right. Haru cautiously steps closer towards Sosuke and motions Makoto to leave, but the taller man furrows his brows and shakes his head.

"No, Haru, I won't leave you alone with him after what-"

Haru turns around and glares at him so sharply that Makoto flinches.

"I'll be fine."

Makoto sighs in defeat and walks past them. After he's out of sight, Haru grabs Sosukes wrists and carefully examines his face. He sees the dried tears on his cheeks and steps even closer.

"What happened? Why were you crying?", he asks calmly.

Sosuke doesn't respond, turns away and grits his teeth.

"That's none of your business, Nanase."

Haru tightens his grip and makes another step towards him.

"Like hell it isn't! Don't pretend that night didn't happen! It happened and I'm _worried,_ Sosuke!"

The taller man stares at him with wide eyes, tries to process the words he's saying. He swallows thickly, backs away and frees his hand from Harus grip. The shorter man doesn't try to stop him when he turns around. Sosuke brings one arm up to cover his eyes. He doesn't want to cry, but he feels hot tears slip down his face again. Slowly, two arms wrap around him from behind and Haru presses up against him.

"Sosuke."

His voice is quiet and soft while he gently buries his face in between Sosukes shoulderblades. The taller male brings one hand up to where Haru wraps his arms around his waist and trails his fingers over the smooth skin of Harus wrists, but he stays silent. There are no more questions, just comfort. After what feels like hours, Sosuke slowly parts his lips.

"I'm scared, Haru."

It's barely a whisper but Haru acknowledges it with a short nod. His eyes close and he lets out a soft breath. Sosuke turns around and wraps his arms around him, holding him even tighter. Haru buries his face in Sosukes shoulder and sighs. The taller man grabs a fistful of his raven black hair and closes his eyes. Hesitantly, he starts to speak.

"Rin broke down today. He probably pushed himself too hard again. Forgive me that I ran away, but I couldn't stay there. I can't look at him when he's like this. I'm so scared that he will end up like me and his dream will never come true."

Haru pushes back a little so he can look into Sosukes turquoise eyes an cups his cheek. Wiping away the dried tears, he leans up and kisses the older man softly. When they seperate again, he feels Sosuke grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

They return to the stone stairs hand in hand, walking them up together. When they reach Harus house, Sosuke waits until the door is unlocked and Haru stands in the hallway. Only when he's sure that the younger man will be fine, he leans in for a last kiss and runs his hand through Harus raven black hair.

"Good night, little dolphin", he whispers and wants to turn around, when Haru suddenly grabs his black jacket and holds him in place.

Sosukes eyes narrow and he carefully slides the back of his hand over Harus cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asks softly.

Haru lifts his gaze and Sosuke is taken aback when he sees the smile on the lips of the blackhaired man.

"You called me Haru."

Sosuke jerks slightly and his eyes darken.

"Huh?"

"You called me Haru. Down by the beach."

The taller man relaxes slightly and a weak smile stretches his lips.

"I did. And now?"

Haru blushes and avoids his gaze, looking to the side.

"W-Well... It feels different when you call me Haru. You used to call me Nanase", he mutters.

Sosuke gently tilts his head up and forces him to look straight at him.

"Don't you want me to call you Haru?", he asks with lowered voice.

The blackhaired man shakes his head and his stoic expression is back.

"I don't mind. But why?"

Sosuke chuckles and kisses him softly.

"Well... Nanase has one more syllable. So Haru is shorter and easier to say I guess."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke is on his way back to the Academy when suddenly, his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the display. His blood runs cold when he sees that it's Momo. Answering the call, he bites his lips and begs that Rin is okay while he starts running.

"Is Rin okay?"

His voice is roughed up and desperate as he dashes down the streets. Momo stays quiet for a few seconds and Sosuke _knows_ that he's not.

"They're taking him to the hospital right now. He's constantly calling for you and Nanase-senpai. You should hurry up."

The usual cheerful tone in Momos voice is gone and he sounds almost tired.

"Are they still by the Academy?", Sosuke manages to bring out through gritted teeth while he moves around a corner and the building of the Academy comes into sight.

"Yeah. They'll leave in a few seconds though."

Sosuke ends the call and forces himself to run faster. His legs feel heavy as if they were made of lead, but he doesn't slow down. Adrenaline is pushing him further and further until he hears the howling sirens of the ambulance. The driver is already closing the door when Sosuke reaches the yard and sprints towards the car.

"Rin!", is all he manages to yell and then there are paramedics around him, opening the doors to the back of the ambulance and he jumps inside.

Rin is laying there, an oxygen mask covers his mouth and nose and IV's are connected to his arm.

"Rin... Rin... Rin..."

Sosuke is by his side as soon as he blinks and those crimson red eyes have a feverish shine to them. Rin tries to move, reaches out to him, but the paramedics push him to the side. Sosuke desperately tries to get closer to him, to hold his hand and tell him that he's there and everything will be fine despite he doesn't know if it's true. The machines that show Rins vital signs are going crazy, he struggles against the hold of the doctors and the oxygen mask fogs in new patterns until Sosuke understands that he's trying to speak.

"Hold him down!", he hears a voice call out and suddenly, Rins whole body is shaking violently.

Sosuke can do nothing but stand there and stare with eyes wide open. His pulse is racing and he can't move a muscle when one of fhe paramedics steps towards him and checks on him. He sees a small light move in front of his eyes, sees the lips of the man move, but can't hear anything until his vision goes black for a moment. Then, the sound is back and the yelling and beeping and rustling of needles is louder than ever. He sinks to the ground, covers his ears and screams. He doesn't want to be awake, doesn't want to be aware of what's going on. Someone grabs his upper arms and he hears a low voice mutter something about a shock and how it's going to be okay.

_No no no it isn't nothing is okay because Rin isn't_

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The next hours pass while Sosuke is caught up in some kind of trance. They lead him into a calm, quiet room where everything is white but he doesn't know how Rin is and that drives him into madness. The young nurse stops by to tell him that a doctor will come and see him as soon as possible and hands him a cup of tea, smiling at him. But she doesn't answer when he asks what's with Rin and just leaves the room. Minutes pass, hours pass. A doctor comes and checks on him, saying that the adrenaline has worn off and that he should be fine by now. He tells him to go home and rest, but Sosuke shakes his head and backs away, yelling at him that he wants to see Rin. The doctor sighs and tells him to wait in another room. There are a few chairs, but Sosuke can't stay still. He paces up and down, hands shaking and tears staining his cheeks. He doesn't care about the people who pass by and look at him. Rin is all he cares about. Running his hand through his hair over and over again, he takes shaky breaths. At three A.M. in the morning, Haru arrives. His blue eyes are wide with horror and worry and he throws himself into Sosukes arms, holding onto him for dear life. The taller man pulls him closer, as close as possible.

"I'm scared, Haru", he repeats again and again, knowing that Haru will understand.

And Haru does, wraps his arms around his neck and strokes his hair soothingly. Waiting together isn't nearly as painful as being alone in here. Two hours later, Sosuke is too tired to stay awake and Haru promises to wake him up as soon as the doctors arrive. He sits next to the taller man, holding his hand and watching him sleep. He's scared too, but there are no tears.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Finally. It's almost six in the morning when a doctor tells them that Rin has woken up. They are lead into another room and Haru clings to Sosukes arm while he watches Rin lay there. He looks so weak, sprawled out in the white sheets like this. His face is pale and his eyes are dull, but he's awake and he reaches out for them. When his lips curl into a tired smile, they both dash towards him, shower him with kisses and can't keep their hands off of him

"You scared the shit out of me you fucking idiot!", Sosuke whispers and pushes his forehead against Rins.

Rin chuckles quietly and lifts one hand to place it on Sosukes head.

"It's... fine. I feel much better already."

Haru grabs his other hand and squeezes it tightly.

"The doctor said you're definitely stressed out", he mutters. "Why did you push yourself so hard again?"

Rin blushes slightly and turns away, avoiding Harus piercing gaze.

"I didn't think I would end up like this", he responds quietly. "I'll take it more easy from now on."

Sosuke kisses him softly and strokes his hair.

"Hell yeah you will or I'm gonna chain you to your bed", he hisses and Rin has no doubt he will do it.

"It's fine, Sosuke", he smiles weakly. "I'll listen to you."

Haru sighs and rests his upper body on the pillow next to Rin.

"Good. Otherwise, we can still lock you up at my place."

Sosuke flashes him a short grin.

"So that you can have him all to yourself? No way, Haru!"

Rin stares at Sosuke, turns his head, stares at Haru. The youngest of them looks back at him with innocent, ocean blue eyes.

"What?"

"Since when... does Sosuke call you Haru?", Rin asks, dumbfounded.

The two blackhaired men glare at eachother and finally, Sosukes eyes narrow.

"Since we're all together now. We just need to make it official as fast as possible. I want everyone to know that you both belong to me and nobody is allowed to touch you anymore."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Soft lips slide down Sosukes neck and then there's a short sting. He stares down at Rin with darkened eyes, but the redhaired man just nips at his skin once more.

"You're making him bleed again, you know."

Both of them raise their heads and look at Haru who is already pulling off his shirt as he closes the door to his room. Rin licks his lips and holds out one hand, waiting for Haru to take it. When their fingers intertwine, Rin pulls the younger man closer. Again, Haru finds himself captured in between their bodies. Sosuke tilts his head up and presses their lips together furiously. Burying his hands in Harus soft, raven black hair, he swallows the quiet moans that leave the mouth of the shorter man as Rin starts to unbuckle his belt. Haru feels like he's melting, leans against Rin and closes his eyes.

"Mm... take over for a second, Sosuke", the redhaired man suddenly mutters and releases Haru from his grip.

Sosuke wraps his arms around the blackhaired man and urges him over to the bed. They sink down onto it, never breaking their kiss. Tounges are battling for dominance but it's obvious that Sosuke is in complete control. Finally, Rin returns with something in his hand and Sosuke grins when he sees what it is. Haru notices the way his lips curl and backs away, breathing heavily. He pushes himself up from where he's laying and watches as Rin throws a small bottle towards Sosuke.

"You planned this?", the taller man asks, amusement seeps from his words.

Rin nods with a grin while he strips his shirt and climbs onto the bed to join then.

"Yeah. Figured we would end up in bed or wherever and thought it could be useful. If Haru wants to, that is."

His crimson red eyes devour the body of the younger man and he latches his lips onto Harus. Sosuke clicks his tounge and watches shortly before he pulls Rin up and kisses him passionately. Haru gasps for air and a light blush covers his cheeks while he observes his two lovers. He still can't believe what happened between him and them, but he wouldn't want to change a thing. While the two of them are caught up in their kiss, he slides his hands down their bare chests until he reaches the hem of their matching black jeans. Rins eyes open and he throws a short glance at Haru before grinning into the kiss and pushing Sosuke away by his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing, little dolphin?", he mutters under his breath and his eyes flash dangerously.

Haru can't help but think of a shark slowly approaching its prey as Rin moves closer towards him and pushes him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and catching both of his wrists with one hand. He pushes them over his head and leans down to kiss him while Sosuke watches from the end of the bed. Haru moans and tries to free his hands, wants to pull Rin closer, wants to feel more. His hips snap up against Rins, pressing their crotches together. The redhaired man gasps slightly and bites his tounge in response, bloody red eyes watch him coldly. Haru whimpers at the sharp pain and struggles again, hopes to get out of Rins grip. But the taller man pushes him down mercilessly and uses his free hand to shove down his tight-fitting jeans. Haru arches his back, desperate for any kind of friction and nearly sobs when Rin finally wraps his hand around his member.

"Fuck, when did watching my boyfriend make out with Nanase become hot?", Sosukes voice suddenly cuts through the gasps and moans.

The younger men move their gazes towards him and Rin can't help but smirk when he sees that Sosukes hand rests in his lap. Breaking his kiss with Haru, the redhaired male moves to the side to give Sosuke some room.

"Well, you don't have to sit there and watch. Come over and bring the lube with you", he suggests with raspy voice.

Sosuke grabs the small bottle from where he placed it and moves up next to Haru. Their lips meet with bruising force and Haru is shaking in less than seconds, clinging onto Sosuke like he's about to drown. The taller man smirks contently and pulls back, traces Harus neck with his tounge and sinks his teeth into the soft, tender flesh, making sure to leave a mark.

"Is it okay for you, Haru?", he asks quietly while he watches the expression of the younger man grow impatient.

"Y-Yes, it's okay!", he gasps breathlessly and shudders.

Rin got dismissed today and they're finally together again. Everything they want to do is fine. Everything is fine as long as he can touch them and be sure that they're really here with him. Sosuke gives him a short smile and pops open the lid of the bottle. Rin holds out one hand and some of the clear liquid trickles onto his fingers. He carefully slides them over Harus cock and makes the younger man gasp, moan, buck his hips up into his touch. The sensation of the cold lube is new to him, but it feels good. Everything feels good as long as it's Rin and Sosuke.

"R-Rin, please... more...", he begs and holds onto the older man so tightly that his knuckles stand out white.

Rin chuckles and throws Sosuke a glare who squeezes some of the lube into his hand and dips his fingertips in. Bringing them down to Harus entrance, he feels the blackhaired man jerk slightly but relax again.

"It's fine, Haru", he cooes and his deep voice sends shivers down Harus spine, making him gasp shakily.

He knows the feeling from the first evening they spent together, but it's still a little unfamiliar to him. Despite that, it doesn't feel bad. It actually feels pretty good and he can't help but moan quietly and spread his legs invitingly open. Rin kisses him again, eases the strange sensation into pleasure by starting to stroke his cock while Sosuke moves his hand. Haru throws his head back and closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure that courses through his whole body.

"Think you can handle some more?", Sosuke whispers and kisses his neck, makes him shudder.

He nods and Sosuke doesn't hesitate to push in a second finger. Rins breathing is ragged while he watches his two lovers.

"Fuck, Haru!", he moans and digs the fingers of his free hand into the flesh of Harus thigh. "I don't think I can stand this any longer!"

Sosuke chuckles lowly and withdraws his fingers from Haru who whines softly at the sudden loss.

"I think it's your turn. Do it", Sosuke laughs quietly. "Take him. Fuck out his naive little brain."

Rin stares at Haru and the younger man shivers. Those crimson red eyes are full of desire and Rin looks like he could eat him alive. Sosuke leans back slightly, makes himself comfortable and looks at them while Harus gaze wanders back to Rin. The black jeans of the redhaired man fall to the floor and he's only in his shorts now. Haru can't take his eyes off of him anymore. Rin comes closer again, tilting Harus chin up slightly. Then he bends down and kisses the younger man. Slowly, he parts Harus lips with his tongue and his hesitation from earlier is long forgotten. Shit, if this is just a small piece of what's about to come, Haru knows that he will lose his mind. Rin breaks their kiss with a strange spark in his eyes.

"Are you okay with this, Haru?", he mutters and slides one hand up and down Harus side.

The blackhaired man nods without hesitation. He knows that he will be fine as long he's with Rin and Sosuke. A sudden, sharp pain makes him gasp and cry out in agony. It feels like he's being cut in half with a burning knife. Sosuke strokes his hair and leans down to kiss him. Soothingly sliding his tounge over Harus, he watches the face of the younger man. He can tell that he's in pain, but there is no avoiding it. All he can do is whisper sweet nothings to Haru so he won't focus on the pain that much. His teal eyes lift to meet Rins gaze, but the redhaired man has closed his eyes and his chest is heaving. Sosuke grins and sits up slightly so he is face to face with the younger man.

"How does he feel?", he purrs and a shiver runs down Rin spine.

He chokes back a moan and bites his lips until he tastes blood on his tounge. His hands are shaking as he tightens his grip on Harus waist.

"H-Hot. And tight. Fuck, Haru!"

His voice is barely a whisper and Sosuke chuckles. Hot breath ghosts over Rins neck and the redhaired man throws his head back. Their lips meet and Sosuke forces Rins mouth open in an instant. The younger man submits immediately and whimpers quietly.

"Don't move too fast in the beginning", Sosuke mutters while kissing a hot line down the neck of the redhead. "Start slow and make him beg for it."

Rin obeys. His hips are pressed flush against Harus and he pulls back slightly, making the blackhaired man raise one hand and claw his upper arm. His muscles tighten under Harus deathgrip and he closes his eyes. The world is spinning from all the pleasure, he can barely think straight. Sosuke nips at the sensitive skin of his neck and jolts of electricity make him shake even more. Haru moans his name and arches his back, snapping his hips against Rins.

"M-Move, please!"

The pain is submerging in hot, white pleasure and he can't tell if it hurts or if it feels good anymore. Rin slams back into Haru again and they both are gasping for air. It's like nothing they ever felt before.

"Haru..."

Rin closes his eyes, shudders at the hot friction. Suddenly, Haru cries out in sheer pleasure and his muscles tighten around Rin, urging him deeper. Watching through dazed eyes, the redhaired man sees that Sosukes hand is wrapped around Harus shaft. The simple touch sends Haru over the edge and he's back in the world of red stars Rin and Sosuke introduced him to in their first night. Rin digs his fingers into Harus hips and pulls him closer, enjoying how the younger man shakes in his arms.

"So damn tight!", he moans softly.

After what feels like an eternity, Haru can think and see straight again, though his muscles no longer seem to belong to himself. Exhausted, he leans back and is greeted with a hot kiss. Rin seems to slowly regain control of his body and his thrusts get harder and faster.

"Is everything alright?", Sosuke mutters against Harus ear and trails a line of kisses down the blackhaired mans neck.

"Y-Yeah."

Suddenly, Rin leans forward and presses a hard kiss to Harus lips while his crimson red eyes lock with Sosukes turquoise-colored ones.

"Make yourself useful. I want to feel him come again", Rin mutters and finally breaks away.

Sosuke chuckles and his slender fingers wrap around Harus length. The younger man moans and his hips twitch again. They just have to touch one single sensitive spot on his body and he turns into a courtesan who only lives for their pleasure. As he arches into the touch of the darkhaired man, he wonders how long that voluntary submission will last. Rin feels the tremors that run through Harus body, holding him tighter. Again, he shudders in ecstasy, moaning softly. Rin bends down and kisses him passionately as he thrust into the willing body of the younger man. Through the haze of afterglow, Haru realizes that Rin groans his name and finally sinks down beside him on the bed. He doesn't notice the tears on his cheeks until Sosuke gently wipes them away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, little dolphin", Rin whispers, looking down at him with dark eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

Slowly, Harus senses return. For the first time, he truly acknowledges his surroundings, the painful burning in his body and the heat of Rins and Sosukes bodies next to him. He nods hesitantly, moves underneath Rin and the older man groans softly.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me?", he whimpers, kissing him violently.

His hand slides under Harus thigh, urging him to sit up. The blackhaired male carefully puts both of his hands on Rins shoulders and moans when he feels him slide even deeper inside of his body. Rin steadies him and thrusts his hips upward. Haru gasps as the pain in his body gives way to a pulsating pleasure. He lowers his head and closes his eyes, still breathing heavily, but Rin puts his hand under his chin and tilts his head up.

"This time I want to look at you", he mutters. "I want to watch your face."

Haru feels a strange fever seize him and turns to the side.

"No, please don't", he whispers, blush spreading over his cheeks.

Sosuke chuckles behind him and wraps one hand around his shaft. Harus eyes fly open and he throws his head back onto the shoulder of the blackhaired man with a gasp. The salty taste of sweat sticks to his lips. Rins breathing grows rougher and Harus body reacts without any hesitation, moving in synch with the hard thrusts. The redhaired man claws at the soft skin on Harus waist and closes his eyes. A steady flow of moans and gasps leave his mouth and suddenly, he notices that Haru has gone quiet. Lifting his dazed eyes, he spots the reason. Haru needs his mouth for... other things. Sosukes eyes are just as fogged up as his own and he gently buries his hand in Harus black hair.

"Good boy", he purrs breathlessly. "Damn, Haru! Your mouth feels fucking amazing!"

Rins breath hitches when Haru tightens around him again and suddenly, the three of them explode at the same time. They become a single, trembling mass, cling onto eachother and pass out from exhaustion.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

When Haru wakes up, he's wrapped up in Sosukes arms. Golden sunlight licks at their naked skin and he can feel Rin trail his fingers down his spine and over the arm he's wrapped around Sosukes waist.

"Hey, are you two finally awake?", he hears the redhaired man whisper softly.

Sosuke gives an unwilling hiss and pulls Haru even closer. Rin sighs and gets up slowly.

"I think we should head back to the Academy, Sosuke."

The blackhaired man blinks at him sleepily.

"Do we have to?", he asks, sulking over the fact that Rin has woken him up.

Rin grins and pulls his jeans and shirt back on.

"Yep, sadly. Did I mention that you are really cute if you're sleepy?"

Sosuke rolls his eyes at him and kisses Haru on the forehead before sitting up and grabbing his clothes from the floor.

"I wish we could stay here with Haru", he mutters.

The sunlight paints beautiful patterns on their bodies and Haru sighs in disappointment when he notices that Sosukes comfortable warmth is gone. While Rin grabs his messenger bag from the floor, he throws a short glance back at Sosuke who fastens his belt.

"Well, we could try to find an apartment around here", he suggests hesitantly.

Sosukes turquoise eyes flash and even Haru shuffles around to look at him. Rin squirms slightly under their investigating stares.

"Why do you two don't just move in here?", Haru asks suddenly.

But Rin sighs softly and shakes his head, grabbing his bag a little tighter.

"I don't think it would make much sense to move out of Samezuka now. Our last year finishes in two months and after that, we will have to go to another city. Maybe Tokyo. So why stress ourselves out now if we can start our new lifes together somewhere else in almost no time?", he mutters.

Haru whines softly and curls up on his bed.

"Don't remind me", he mutters and clutches one of his pillows tight.

Sosuke sits down next to him and strokes his hair affectionately. A hint of worry fills his teal eyes.

"Why?", he asks and even Rin scowls slightly.

"Yeah, why, Haru? Don't you want your dream to come true?"

The blackhaired man buries his face in the pillow and shakes his head.

"Sure. Aren't you two late for class already?", he asks, changing topics quickly.

Sosuke throws a short glance at his watch and jumps to his feet.

"Shit, you're right! C'mon, Rin, we gotta hurry up!"

Grabbing the wrist of the redhaired man, he pulls him along and together, they dash down the stairs, out of the house and back to Samezuka. Haru stays in bed alone and stares after them. When he can't hear their steps anymore, he lays back down and stares at the ceiling.

_I don't want to move out of here. I don't want to leave Baa-chans house._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Matsuoka-senpaiiiii!"

Rin flinches at the shrill, piercing voice. Groaning in frustration, he slumps down over his books and homework, covering his ears with his hands. It's not like he doesn't like Ai. The boy is utterly devoted to him and Rin is proud to see how hard Ai works on his swimming, but he's a nuisance when it comes to studying. Though Rin moved into a room with Sosuke at the beginning of their third and current year, Ai literally lives here too. There isn't a day when he doesn't visit at least once and asks Rin for advice. Sosuke, who sits by his own desk, grits his teeth slightly. He doesn't like Ai hanging around Rin that much, but he promised to stop being too jealous.

 _After all, it's only a child,_ he tells himself and stares at his maths homework.

_A swimmer swims 3,5 kilometers per hour. How far does he get in 3 hours?_

It's childs play for Sosuke and he wonders why they still bring easy stuff like this, but still, he tastes something bitter on his tounge.

 _I managed to swim almost 4,9 kilometers per hour,_ he thinks and closes the book with a thud.

Rin, who tries to shove Aiichiro out of the door, gives him a short glare. Seeing his boyfriend struggle with the little brat like this, Sosuke gets up and steps closer. Ai backs away, horrified when cold teal eyes stare down at him.

"Out of the way and back to your room, Nitori. Rin needs to study", Sosuke mutters quiet enough to make it sound threatening.

The small, silverhaired boy nods hastily and dashes down the hallway as fast as he can. Rin sighs in relief and smiles at Sosuke.

"Thanks, Sosuke. He is a little pest sometimes", he breathes and tucks a few strands of his crimson red hair behind his ear.

Sosuke nods shortly and steps out of the door. Rin stares at his back, flustered.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?", he calls out and Sosuke stiffens.

He doesn't know. He doesn't know where he's going. Out of here. Away from his maths homework. Anywhere. Anywhere but here. So he just shrugs.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait for me."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Ah, damn."

Haru closes the door of his fridge and stares at the ceiling. No mackerel there. Again. He can hear Rins laugh resonate in his head again, his amused voice as he suggests to buy a fishtank for Haru in which he can breed his sanctified mackerels. His lips curl into a soft smile and he walks out of the kitchen. Well, there's no mackerel. But he wants mackerel. And he wants it now. So he's going out to buy some. Slipping on his jacket, he grabs his keys, bag and wallet and leaves.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Should he stop by Harus house?  
Sosuke sighs and buries his hands even deeper in his pockets. Maybe. Haru surely wouldn't mind listening for a while. A small smile appears on his face and a strange gleaming fills his eyes. Haru. His soft, sweet Haru who's always there for him, who listens for hours and understands, who comforts him with his body if words don't suffice. Quickly checking his watch, he decideds to visit Haru. The younger man is probably cooking by now and wouldn't mind some company. Sosuke likes to watch Haru cook. His movements are so swift and fluid like he's dancing while he handles pots, frying pans and whatever salad he decided to make. Sosuke smiles and quickens his steps. 

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"... and have you heard of the last two incidents?"

Haru doesn't listen to the conversation of the two women, but the silence in here makes it impossible to overhear it.

"Oh, yes, yes! Horrible, isn't it?", the second woman shrieks while she pulls out a wallet to pay her groceries. "There were three of them - and the victim was a young man! A _man!"_

The first woman sighs and shakes her head, grabbing her bag tighter.

"I'm glad Mira isn't the type to go out in the evening", she chimes. "I'll definitely tell him to be cautious!"

Haru stores away his wallet in his bag again and leaves the small shop. The two women are talking about the various murders and rapes that occured lately. The victims are teenagers - girls _and_ boys.

 _Come to think of it, I may heard someone talk about it. But there's no need to worry, I'll just stay home from now one when it gets dark,_ Haru muses to himself while walking down the street.

A few younger teenager pass by, laughing and joking. He notices that one of the girls turns around to stare after him, but he doesn't mind as usual. When he walks past the station, he starts to feel uneasy. Trying to brush it off as paranoia, he just makes sure to walk a little bit faster. But the feeling of being followed, feeling _watched_ grows stronger and stronger until he feels cold sweat dripping down his back and his breathing becomes ragged.

 _Calm down, calm down, calm down, that's all just your imagination. There's no one there who could follow you,_ he chants in his head.

Just when he is about to pull out his phone and call Sosuke or Rin, ask them to come over and meet him, he hears quiet steps approach. His blood runs cold and hot at once and he starts shaking. His whole body screams at him to move, to run, to escape, but he can't move one muscle. His lips part and he sucks in a sharp breath.

 _That's just a random person walking home from work or school or partying,_ he whispers to himself. _They'll pass by and then you can start walking again._

They don't pass by. The steps come to a halt a few meters behind him, waiting for him to continue down the street. His breath hitches in his throath and he slowly starts walking again. The steps follow him. Haru presses the back of his hand against his lips to prevent himself from breathing too loud.

 _Don't show that you're scared. Predators search for weak prey. You aren't weak. You aren't a prey. Just go on like nothing happened,_ he instructs himself.

The steps come closer. Haru quickens his pace again. He wants to start running, wants to run until he can't breate anymore, wants to run until he is at home where he is safe and where nobody can hurt him.

 _Don't run, don't run, don't you_ dare _start running now._

So he doesn't and just walks on like that. His muscles are shaking, his body is tensed up. Adrenaline is pumping through his blood, making his senses heighten. And suddenly, someone wraps his arm around his shoulders. Haru gasps, jerks away from the person next to him. A tall man, even taller than Sosuke, is standing right there on the dark street and another man leans against his shoulder. A malicious grin is spread across their thin, chopped lips and the taller one reaches out for Haru again. He knows him. It's the stranger Sosuke scared off that other day when they went on their first date.

"Now now, don't be afraid. We're not the bad guys", a much too sweet voice purrs into his ear as the man leans closer.

Haru backs away, gasping in shock as his back hits the wall. He can't escape. He can't run. His muscles just won't move. The belt of his bag slides from his shoulder and it falls to the ground. The shorter man seems to spot the panic in his eyes and chuckles.

"Ah, don't you want us to keep you company for a while? We won't show you a bad time..."

Haru is silenced by his fear. He can't get the words that echoe through his head past his lips.

_No no no no fuck off fuck off go away leave me alone I'm scared scared scared_

The man chuckles when the blackhaired boy starts to writhe in his grip, shivers, closes his eyes, pushes him away with all the strenght he can muster. It would be a lie to say that Haru was weak, but compared to the much taller and bulkier strangers, he would hardly be considered a threat. Bright, grey eyes stare down at him and the taller man pushes him up against the wall.

"Now... Let's have some fun, shall we?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke paces up and down in front of Harus house and stares at his phone. The blackhaired man isn't home or so it seems. The lights are switched off and both doors are locked. Biting down on his lips, Sosuke runs one hand through his black hair. Maybe he worries too much, but he can't help it. Haru and Rin mean the world to him and he knows that he would get dragged into madness if something happens to one of them. Staring at the deep blue nightsky, he lets out a shaky breath.

_All I want is knowing that you're okay. Please be safe, Haru._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

He has never felt so vulnerable and helpless like in this moment. His body is completely at the mercy of this strangers and he can't even fight them. A piece of fabric is pushed into his mouth and he cries out in sheer panic. The cloth chokes the sound and dries up the bitter tears that are streaming down his face and into the corners of his mouth.

_I can't breathe I can't breathe go away leave me alone don't touch me_

But the men pull him further into some small alley, push him up against the wall. Cold, slender fingers start to slide down his chest, push up his red shirt and ghost across his skin. Harus eyes fly open and he tries to scream again, tries to get the attention of some passerby, but they are too far away from the street. Hot tears, bitter tears. His tounge burns from being pressed against the fabric in his mouth, he can't see through the haze of tears.

"Cute!", the shorter man chuckles, voice low and delighted. "So cute! I love it when the tough boys lose it and start to cry like the vulnerable, pathetic creatures they really are."

Haru throws his head back when the man grabs his belt and jerks his hips forward. The rustling of the leather makes his cobalt blue eyes widen in horror and he starts to writhe again. This has to be some kind of bad dream. There is no other option. This is a dream and he will wake up any second. He will be back in his bed and Sosuke and Rin will smile at him, kiss him and tell him that it's just a nightmare and that he should go back to sleep. His eyes close and he tries to push the men away once more, using all the strenght he can offer. That is when something hits his cheek. Hard. His head snaps to the side and he can hear himself cry out in agony. White lights explode in front of his closed eyes when his temple crashes against the wall behind him. Warm blood seeps down his face and excruciating pain fills his head. He whimpers softly and the taller man clicks his tounge in annoyance.

"Ah, crap... I have to be more careful when I hit them...", Haru can hear him mutter under his breath.

The blackhaired man slumps down against the cold wall. The world is spinning in front of him and all he is aware of are the dark figures looming over him. Suddenly, the soaked piece of fabric is pulled from his mouth and tossed to the ground.

"I don't think you have the power to scream anymore so we won't need this...", the shorter man whispers and leans in closer.

His bright grey eyes are piercing right through Haru and make the young man shake even more. There are no more tears. There is no more resistance. Just a dull spark in his eyes. He looks like a lifeless doll, being held by its puppet master. The man exhales softly and brings his face closer to Harus.

"Now, since your mouth is unoccupied, pretty baby..."

His lips press onto the ones of the blackhaired man with bruising force. And suddenly, Haru can move again. He frees his hands from the strangers grip, kicks him in the stomach and tries to step forward. Adrenaline pulses in his veins and his breathing is ragged.

_No one ever kissed me. No one but Sosuke and Rin. I belong to them._

The man on the concrete groans in pain and the other stranger can only stare at Haru. Apparently, they aren't used to victims who keep fighting. The shorter man sits up slowly, wraps his arm around his upper body.

"You little..."

The rest of his words turns into a pained gasp. Haru makes a few careful steps toward the street. He is still bleeding heavily, crimson red liquid pouring over his sleeve and thigh, dripping onto the ground. The light of the street lamps come closer and closer, Haru reaches out one hand. His vision is still blurry, dazed by the pain in his skull. Just when he takes a deep breath and wants to make another step, something wraps around his wrist and jerks him back into the darkness.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

It's almost midnight. Sosuke can't stand it anymore. He doesn't care if Rin laughs at him or Haru tells him he is being overprotective and that he worries too much. He needs to call him and make sure he's okay. Make sure he is safe. Dialing Harus now familiar number, he raises the phone to his ear. After the fifth ring, he gets sent to voicemail. Staring at his mobile, Sosuke swallows thickly. A hundred of possibilities come to his mind, but the worst one keeps lingering. Haru is in danger. He knows it. His blood runs cold while he diales another number. The person he is calling picks up after the third ring.

"What do you want, Yamazaki-kun?"

Sosuke grabs his jacket from the stairs next to him and struggles to pull it on while keeping the phone in place.

"Listen, Tachibana, is Haru at your place?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Once again, he is slammed against the wall, this time more forcefully. Haru screams in pain, but he is silenced quickly by a hand covering his mouth. He bites down onto the soft flesh of the mans palm and earns a short growl. Hot, salty blood floods his mouth and he flinches at the disgusting taste.

"You pathetic little fucker... I was going to go easy on you but you're really asking for it", the shorter man hisses and takes his hand off of Harus mouth to pin his wrists against the wall.

Collecting all the blood and saliva left in his mouth, Haru spits it into the mans face. He isn't going to back down now. The man stares at him for a few seconds and suddenly, there is something shining in the dull light of the moon. Harus eyes widen in horror while the man starts laughing quietly, but it is no happy laugh. It sounds grell, _insane._

"If we can't have you, no one can", is the last thing Haru hears before something cold slides across his skin.

His shirt, his jacket, his jeans - everything is ripped apart and cut to shreds. And with every move, the knife paints a thin, bleeding line onto his body until Haru is sobbing hysterically. It seems to go on and on and on for hours until suddenly... it stops. Opening his eyes slowly, he feels slender fingers stroking the cuts on his thighs and abdomen. The touch makes his skin go numb and he sobs quietly.

_Why why why oh god it hurts it hurts make it stop please please make it stop I can't take it anymore_

A hand grabs his chin and tilts his head up, making him look into the grey eyes of the taller stranger. He hears the lid of a bottle being popped open and a digustingly sweet smell hits him. He tries to turn his head away while closing his eyes, but the man simply follows his movement and laughs quietly.

"There there. Take another breath, it will make things much more easy", he cooes.

Haru tries to breathe through his mouth, not knowing what kind of drug this is, but the effects start to kick in already. A uncomfortable warmth spreads in his lower abdomen, makes him shake slightly. Why is he feeling this way? He sobs again, but his eyes remain dry. He doesn't want to feel this way. Not here, not now, not ever again. This isn't the pleasure he feels when Sosuke touches him like that. This isn't the excitement he feels when Rin kisses him. Those aren't the shivers of anticipation he usually feels. And suddenly, he is disgusted. His lips part slightly and he desperately clings to the wall for support.

"Sosuke... Rin..."

It is barely more than a whisper, but the strangers seem to have heard him. Staring at the blackhaired man with cold, grey eyes, they furrow their brows.

"What?"

Haru closes his eyes and tries to ignore the arousal that courses through his veins. He needs to keep his mind clear, needs to stay focused. But the overwhelming desire makes him choke on his breath and suddenly, there is a hand on his crotch, rubbing him through the ripped fabric of his jeans.

"Oh my, you really seem to be enjoying this", the deep voice of the first stranger purrs into his ear and Haru can't help but moan in response.

His jeans are shoved down along with his black shorts, exposing him completely, but he doesn't care anymore. Hot sparks of pleasure spread in his lower body, despite he is still resisting. It disgusts him. His body disgusts him. He wants to curl up somewhere and cry himself to sleep. He wants this to stop. He wants to go to sleep and forget about this. He wants to forget everything. A dark chuckle pulls him from his thoughts and suddenly, a hand slides down his back.

"Such a good little boy. Just stay still", the deep voice cooes.

Haru can't do anything but obey and closes his eyes, praying he will just fall unconscious right here and now. But suddenly, a sickening pain radiates throughout his whole body and he screams again though his throat is sore and it hurt just to breathe.

_Make it stop oh please please let me die make it stop I can't I can't_

The two men just laugh quietly and a hand comes up to stroke his hair.

"Mmm... such a little slut. You are fucking tight, you know that? Hehe... I love boys like you..."

A pair of lips brush Harus neck and teeth dig into the soft, pale flesh. Haru doesn't even notice. The pain overwhelms him, makes him freeze on the spot. He can't move anymore. Not even when the man in front of him shoves him around so he faces the wall. A short gasp leaves his lips and he falls back into his apathy. The taller man clicks his tounge in annoyance.

"So... you decided to just skip the part where you beg us to stop...", he mutters and unbuckles his belt. "I don't like that at all. Maybe you just want... some more action?"

Haru barely hears what the man is saying. His mind is hazed and the only thing he can think about is that he wants this to stop. The pain is unbearable and just when he thinks it can't get worse, it gets worse. The man pushes into him with one single, fluid movement, stretching him far past comfortable and making him scream over and over again until he can't breathe anymore. He would fall to the ground, were it not for the second man who holds him tight.

"Ahhh... you really _do_ feel great. You a virgin or just so damn tight?", the taller man moans.

Haru sobs weakly and tries to escape from the strong grip around his waist. To no avail of course. He is bleeding all over and there isn't one single part of his body that doesn't hurt.

_Sosuke Rin oh please where are you I beg you please please make this end_

But his knights in shining armor don't seem to hear him.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke is on the verge of panic as he dashes down the street. Makotos words still ring in his ears.

_"I saw him leave earlier, almost two hours ago. Isn't he back by now?"_

He'd been right. Haru is in danger. Why didn't he search for him sooner? Whatever has happened, he could've avoided it! Cursing under his breath, he clenches his fists. There is no time for this now. He needs to find Haru and he needs to find him fast.

"Haru!"

A couple on the other side of the street turns around, but he doesn't care. He can't control his breathing anymore, his whole body is shaking.

"Haru!", he calls out again, voice cracking.

The pace of his steps grows faster and faster while he desperately scans the area for any signs of his boyfriend. Suddenly, he almost trips over something and stops in his tracks. His turquoise eyes widen when he sees what is laying on the cold concrete. Harus bag. He carefully grabs the belt, picks it up and looks around. If Harus bag is here, his boyfriend has to be around here too. A dark, small alleyway nearby catches his attention. What if... Stepping closer, he pulls out his flashlight.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru stares at the wall in front of him with blind, dull eyes. Grey concrete. Grey wall. Grey world. Grey thoughts. Grey tears. Grey pain. Pain all over him. Pain. Endless pain. So much pain. He is shaking from the loss of blood and all the pain, but he makes no attempt to fight the two men anymore. He just wants die.  
Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey. Turquoise.  
Two spots of a beautiful, shining turquoise right in front of him, in the midst of all grey. He doesn't even have the power to look straight at them.

_I can't fight anymore I can't I can't I don't want to fight I want to die_

But suddenly, the pain subsides slightly and he hears screams, punches, cracking bones. He hears a voice yelling, cursing. He hears...

"So... S-Sosuke..."


	3. Only you

Sosuke falls to his knees right next to the shivering teenager, carefully places his hand on Harus pale cheek as if the blackhaired man is made of glass and he is afraid that one single touch can make him fall apart.

"Haru, Haru, oh my god, Haru..."

He can't help the tears falling from his face, but he wipes them away quickly. He knows that if he starts to cry now, he won't be able stop anymore and he has to stay calm now. Haru needs him. Hands shaking, he pulls out his phone.  
After the call is made, he turns towards Haru again. The blackhaired man is shaking violently, his usually so vivid eyes are dull and lifeless. Sosuke carefully helps him to sit up and pulls him against his chest. Haru claws his jacket and suddenly, he's crying. Hot tears stream down his face, he sobs desperately.

"S-Sosuke..."

The taller man holds him even closer and strokes his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Yes, I'm here, Haru", he mutters and kisses the forehead of the younger man. "I'm here and you're safe now. No one can hurt you anymore."

Haru inhales shakily and buries his face in Sosukes shirt, taking in the familiar, soothing scent. He's still shaking, holding onto the older man for dear life. Sosuke pulls him closer, whispers praises to him and continues to stroke his hair. Suddenly, a low shuffle gathers his attention. His eyes narrow and he stares at the two dark figures that lay on the ground One of the men tries to sit up again, but falls back onto the concrete with a pained groan. Sosuke feels Haru go stiff in his arms and the shaking stops abruptly. Alarmed, Sosuke pushes him away slightly so he can look at him. The look of pure horror and fear on Harus face carves itself deep into his memory, but he can't think about that now.

"Haru", he mutters and runs the back of his hand over Harus cheek, trying to get any reaction from the blackhaired male. "Hey, Haru! Look at me!"

Suddenly, quick steps approach and a group of policemen enters the alley. But Sosuke doesn't care because all he sees is Haru.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin doesn't take his eyes off of Harus face while he gently lifts the hand of the blackhaired man and presses it to his lips.

"Why is it always one of us?", he mutters desperately.

Sosuke just stares out of the window blank-minded. His blood is boiling with anger, hate and guilt. If only he'd hurried up. He could've protected Haru. He could've safed him sooner. His fists clench even more and he turns around, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Rin lifts his gaze and looks at him with tired eyes.

"Please stop blaming yourself", he sighs as if he's read Sosukes thoughts. "It wasn't your fault at all. Everyone says it! Even the police officer said that they probably would've..."

He stops, swallows thickly. Just the thought of it makes him nauseous, but he forces himself to keeps talking.

"He said they would've killed Haru, were it not for you. You _safed_ him, Sosuke!"

The blackhaired man spins around and grabs Rin by the collar, shoves him against the wall next to the bed.

"I _safed_ him?", he hisses dangerously quiet. "I _safed_ him?! If I really safed him from being killed, tell me why I couldn't safe him from being raped! I wasn't there to protect him, I wasn't there when he needed me the most! Do you _understand?"_

Rins hand comes up, wraps around his wrist with bruising force.

"Sosuke. Let. Go."

His voice is low and threatening and suddenly, Sosuke realizes what he's doing. He backs away, stares at Rin with horrified eyes. His lips part, but he can't talk. His tounge sticks to the roof of his mouth. Rin stares back at him and steps closer to Harus bed again.

"R-Rin, I'm sorry... I... I didn't want..."

Sosuke feels himself starting to shake. Why is this happening over and over again? He turns around without uttering another word and leaves the hospital. Staring at his hands while he wanders through the city, he remembers the feeling of punching those two _pathetic_ sons of a bitch to the ground. Damn, it _did_ hurt. And it felt wonderful. He stops when he notices that he's back in front of Samezuka. His gaze wanders over the buildings and lingers by the swimming hall. A sharp pain pierces his chest and he lowers his eyes to the ground. His hand unconsciously comes up to claw his shoulder. If he can't swim with Rin, he doesn't want to swim at all. Turning away, he grits his teeth and walks away. Rin found his dream. He needs to find his own.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Kozuka-senpai?"

The man in the blue uniform who sits by his desk lifts his head and looks at the young policeman.

"What is it, Toiva?", he asks with stern voice.

His younger colleague opens the door so he can step into the small office. Bowing hastily, he takes off his hat.

"There is a young man who wants to see you", he explains shyly.

Shougo Kozuka nods with narrowed eyes. That means someone is here to report a crime. Putting on his usual smile, he sits back in his chair and watches as Toiva calls in the man who is waiting outside. Closing the door behind him, the tall, young man turns around to look at Shougo. The police officer leans back even more and furrows his brows.

"Yamazaki-san. I'm surprised to see you again so soon. Are you here because of what happened yesterday?"

The blackhaired man shakes his head as he stands in front of Shougos desk and puts both of his hands on the back of the chair. His teal eyes pierce right through Shougos brown ones.

"I want to join the team."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Damn, where _is_ he?"

Rin stares at his watch. It's half past eight and Sosuke still isn't back. Haru moves slightly on his bed and Rin lifts his gaze, eyes filled with hope. The blackhaired man is asleep since he got here and Rin starts to worry. The nurse has told him that the anesthesia still hasn't worn off, that Haru needs to rest. Mental trauma, they say. Rin knows that it would be better for him to sleep too, but the fear that Haru might wake up and no one notices keeps him awake. Resting his head on Harus shoulder, he carefully places one arm over the younger mans chest to hold him.

"Don't worry. Sosuke will be here soon", he mutters and doesn't know who he wants to believe it - Haru or himself.

He tries to stay awake, he really tries. But exhaustion takes over and soon, he's slumped down on Harus bed, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. His mind drifts off and he's fast asleep in less than a minute.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

When Haru opens his eyes, he finds himself standing by a cliff. The sun is already starting to set and the sea beneath him is painted orange and yellow. He smiles at the beautiful sight and enjoys the light breeze that messes with his hair. It's warm, he's only wearing his black shorts with the blue dolphin curling around his left thigh. Makoto bought them for him last year. While the warm air dries up the water from his bare chest, he sighs and buries his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, two strong arms wrap around him from behind and someone kisses his neck.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

Haru furrows his brows. It's his... birthday? Sosuke walks up next to him and throws him a worried glance.

"Haru? Is something wrong? Rin is waiting for us."

Haru slowly lifts his head and looks at his boyfriend. Sosuke cocks his head to the side and eyes him carefully.

"Are you sure you're not too tired? It's been a long day."

Haru slowly opens his mouth and stares at Sosuke. The taller man wraps one arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

"Haru? You're shaking! What's wrong?"

His usually calm voice is roughed up and Haru can hear the slightest hint of panic in his tone. Pushing away from Sosuke, he lifts his gaze.

"Sosuke? Where am I? Where are we? What... what day is it?"

Sosuke listens to him with darkened eyes and sighs sadly.

"It... it's happening again, isn't it?", he mutters and takes a deep breath. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Haru looks to the side, stares at the rippling surface of the sea beneath them.

"The... alleyway. You held me in your arms", he whispers finally.

Sosukes eyes widen and he bites his lower lip.

"Haru, it's been two years since that day!", he whispers and Haru almost stops breathing.

Two years. How can that be? He raises one hand to his chest and wants to slide his fingers over the thousands of cuts. There isn't a single one. His skin is smooth and flawless like he remembers it to be. Sosuke takes his other hand and squeezes it gently.

"The cuts were too thin to leave scars. They're gone, Haru. They're all gone. Nothing is left from that day."

Harus breathing grows ragged and he starts to feel dizzy. His knees give out and Sosuke barely manages to catch him before he hits the ground. Sobbing hysterically, Haru curls up Sosukes arms and buries his face against the shoulder of the taller man. He feels a hand slide through his hair, down his back.

"Shhh... Don't cry, little dolphin. It's fine, it's fine... Everything is okay. We're here and we won't let anyone touch you..."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them crumbles and Sosuke is gone. Haru screams, screams, _screams_ while he falls into darkness and his back hits something cold. All air is pressed from his lungs and he wakes up with a pained gasp.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Help! Please! _Someone!"_

Rin is on the verge to cry and finally, a doctor barges into the room and pushes him aside to get a better look at Haru. Those ocean blue eyes are filled with terror and the blackhaired man struggles to breathe so hard that his ribs show off. He gasps, but no air seems to reach his lungs, it feels like his head is bursting into a million pieces. Something heavy wraps around his throath, chokes the last bit of air out of him. He starts to hyperventilate, he needs to get up. Haru shoves the doctor away, his hand grabs the sheets. Through the fog of panic, he hears Rin talk to someone. A hand grabs his chin and he feels fingers shove into his mouth.

"Come on, open up! Breathe, Haruka!"

He wants to, he really wants to! Arms lift him up and carry him away.

"Keep breathing, damn it!"

Who is yelling at him? Doors slam shut, people in white coats. Something presses against his nose and mouth. He knows the scent. Slowly, he regains the ability to breathe and the panic fades. Rins face is blurred in front of him, but he still sees the relief in those ruby red eyes.

"Oh my god, Haru! You... you stopped breathing for a moment!", he whispers while fevereshly stroking Harus raven black hair.

The younger man shifts slightly on the comfortable bed he's lying on now and tries to smile, to tell Rin that there's nothing to worry about. But his lips won't move. It's like he forgot how to smile. Raising one hand, he gently brushes it against Rins cheek. The redhaired man takes it into his own and kisses his fingertips.

"Don't move too much, Haru. You need to rest", he mutters and forces a fake happy expression onto his face.

Harus piercing blue eyes examine him cautiously and Rin knows that he's seen through that facade, but Haru doesn't say anything. Haru just stares. And it's worse as if he'd just screamed at Rin.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke never visits. It's always Rin who comes by after school, who keeps him company and it's Rin who he starts to talk to. The doctors encourage him to keep visiting, tell him that Haru makes quicker progress if someone he loves is there. Haru isn't mad at Sosuke. Rin instead is. He sulks when the blackhaired man asks about their lover, even snaps at him sometimes. But every single evening, when the sun sets and the hospital becomes quiet, a dark, tall figure enters the elevator with a boquet of flowers in his hands. And every evening, he heads to the same room. When he knocks against the door, bright blue eyes fly open and their owner hopefully lifts his gaze. The door opens and then pleasant silence fills the room, but that's okay. They don't need words. And it's a nice change from all the _How are you today?_ when the answer will always be _I'm not_ and they both know it. The visit never lasts long, but long enough. When Rin swings by after school, opens the curtains and starts to talk to him, he will always ask about Sosuke with soft voice. Rin will frown and tell him that Sosuke isn't important right now. Because Rin doesn't notice the boquet of purple roses that stands on the table next to window. Haru does.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Haru, I know it's hard for you to understand, but... I haven't see you smile since that day. Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about it? Maybe... maybe you'll feel better."

Haru has never seen Rin so shy and his voice has never sounded so timid. But even the thought of talking to someone, _anyone_ is terrifying and his breathing stops for a moment. His hand shivers as he tries to lift it from the white blanket and Rin notices. His red eyes widen in fright and he takes a step forward.

"Oh, no! Haru, please, don't be scared!", he whispers desperately. "I... I didn't mean to push you. You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

Haru stares at the white sheets and nods shakily. He feels like his blood is freezing to ice. Rin cautiously places one hand on the table next to the bed.

"Haru?"

The blackhaired man slowly lifts his gaze and looks at him with darkened eyes.

"Is it... okay for you if I hug you?"

The weak tone is back to Rins voice. He's been a little distanced lately since he noticed how uncomfortable Haru is when someone touches him. But when the younger man nods hesitantly, he wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, sliding his hand through Harus raven black hair.

"I fucking hate it to see you like this", he mutters and grits his teeth. "I wished capital punishment was still legal so I could see those two _sick_ bastards go to hell!"

Suddenly, heavy steps approach and Haru frees himself from Rins hold. He knows those steps but what he doesn't know is how Rin will react to the person that is about to enter. Finally, the handle of the door is pushed down and a tall figure steps inside.

"Wouldn't it be better if you shut your mouth in front of Haru or do you really want him to remember again?"

Rin spins around to stare at the man by the door and is met with cold, turquoise eyes. His anger flares up and the air around them seems to get at least ten degrees warmer.

"Wouldn't it be better if you fuck off or do you really want me to beat the shit out of you?", Rin finally spits out.

Haru sits up a little and tries to reach for Rins hand, wrapping his slender fingers around the wrist of the redhaired man.

"Rin, please... stop...", he pleads quietly. "Sosuke hasn't done anything."

Rin gives him a short, sharp glare and bares his teeth.

"That exactly is the problem, Haru! He doesn't do anything! He's leaving me completely alone with taking care of you, the team, school, everything! It's starting to really piss me off, you know? I can't handle all of this on my own! And the worst thing is that he never visits you, he just runs off every day after school and I don't even know where he's going!"

Rin is completely out of breath when he finishes, but his glare is still angry and it's still directed to Sosuke. The taller man lowers his head and turns away, while Haru struggles to sit up straight. Finally, Sosuke looks at him and immediately, a smile tugs at his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring roses today", he apologizes quietly. "I used to pick them up in the evening and the shop is closed at this time."

Haru just nods and looks at the purple roses by the window. The warm breeze makes the petals move slightly.

"It's fine", he whispers softly. "Those will do nicely for a day or two."

Rin looks from Sosuke to Haru and from Haru to Sosuke, his ruby red eyes narrow.

"Didn't bring flowers _today?_ That means you've been here before? Those roses are from _you?"_

Sosuke shrugs and nods, never taking his eyes off of Haru.

"I always stop by in the evening after..."

He swallows the words mid-sentence, leaving Rin in angry disbelief.

"You came here _every day?_ After _what?"_

Sosuke just turns around and shrugs again. Haru moves slightly, feels the tension grow with every passing minute. Finally, Rin shakes his head and throws on his jacket, grabs his bag on the way outside.

"Go to hell, Sosuke."

His words sound hard and angry and on top of all: hurt. Sosuke doesn't move one bit as the redhaired man walks past him, slams the door shut and disappears down the white hallway. Harus ocean blue eyes wander towards Sosuke and he weakly lifts one hand.

"Go! Catch up with him and tell him whatever you've been hiding lately!", he mutters, but Sosuke keeps standing there and just shakes his head.

"No, Haru. I can't tell him. He'll be even more mad and that won't help one bit. Shouldn't you be focused on getting better than-"

He can't speak further. Haru grits his teeth and turns away, staring out of the window.

"Do you think I don't care about what you two feel for eachother?", he asks quiet enough for Sosuke to know that he's really, _really_ pissed off. "I hate it when you argue and you know well enough that Rin hates it too."

Sosuke sighs softly and bites his lips, looking to the side.

"I... know", he mutters in defeat.

Though he will _never_ admit it, he doesn't like to see Rin like this and after all, guilt starts to eat him inside out. It's true - he hasn't been there for Rin lately. Haru rips him from his thoughts when he moves again, readjusting the blanket. Exhaling softly, Sosuke clenches his fists.

"I'm leaving. I need to find him."

Haru nods as if he's expected him to say something like this.

"Then hurry up. Maybe it's not too late."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin leans against the grey wall behind him and tries to wipe away the tears with his sleeve, but his cheeks remain stained. Sobbing quietly, he clutches his bag tighter. The tension, anxiety and desperation of the last days have finally reached their peak and he's crumbling under the weight of handling everything alone. This is too much. He can't do this anymore. Sinking down to the ground, he hugs his knees to his chest and closes his eyes. He's thought Sosuke loves him. How naive he's been, trusting the older man. Tears are streaming down his face, staining the ground and his hands. He is shaking heavily and suddenly, a primal scream escapes his throath, silencing all the sweet little whispers of his memories with Sosuke that haunt him down to this moment.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

He finds Rin where he supposes him to be. The small office next to the pool that belongs to the captain of the swimteam is usually locked, but when he pushes down the handle, the door opens. Rin sits by the desk, fingertips trailing over a picture. Sosuke carefully shuts the door behind him and stays still, waiting for Rin to turn around. But the redhaired man doesn't even lift his head, just sighs quietly. Sosuke stares at the ground and unconsciously brings up one hand to claw his shoulder.

"Do you know how much it costed me to come here?"

His voice sounds strangely loud in the silence of the small room. Rin doesn't react, just rests his chin in his hand and stares at the wall in front of him.

"I didn't force you to come", he finally mutters under his breath.

Sosuke laughs quietly and leans against the door.

"Well... no. But I came anyways. I would never let us seperate while we're arguing."

Rin straightens himself and Sosuke can see that the picture in front of him is stained with tears. It's the picture Gou took on their vacation a few months ago. It shows himself and Rin, standing by the railing of a ship. Their hair is messy from the warm breeze and a grin is spread across their lips, his arm is wrapped around Rins waist. They look like the lovestruck teenagers they really are. Rin gathers his attention again when he stands up and turns around. His eyes are cold and lifeless and angry.

"Parting? So I was right? You're going to leave us? Break up with us?"

He spits the last words directly into Sosukes face and it's pure horror that suddenly shows in those turquoise eyes. Rin crosses his arms in reflex, he's freezing in an instant.

 _I was right,_ he thinks bitterly. _All those days when he left... he's going to break up with us._

He wants to scream, to cry, to beat the shit out of Sosuke until he's a broken, bloody mess and he can feel his last breath on his skin. But when two strong arms wrap around him, he doesn't do any of that. He doesn't want Sosuke to let go of him. He wants him to wrap his arms around him, pull him even closer so he can drown in the sweet scent of his lovers body and never let go again. But his pride would never allow him to admit that. So he grits his teeth and starts to writhe against Sosukes grip.

"Let the fuck go of me, Sosuke!", he growls dangerously low.

But the older man remains still, a solid barrier between him and the rest of the world like he's been so often in the past years when it all has been too much for Rin. Too much new feelings, too much new pain, too much to handle for him alone. But Sosuke has always been there, comforting and strong and everytime Rin has been curled up somewhere, eyes blown wide in fear or pain or both at once, Sosuke would come and scare the shadows away, leaving him in a silence he's never known he needs. And now, this silence is gone forever because there are the shadows again, whispering and lurking and grinning because they know that Sosuke won't be there anymore to protect him. And with that thought, tears start to sting in Rins eyes once again. He sobs shortly, turning his head to the side and biting his lips, but Sosuke has heard it. His slender fingers touch the chin of the redhaired man and force him to lift his gaze.

"I'm sorry I left you alone", Sosuke whispers and rests his forehead against the one of the younger male.

Rin is shaking, his lips part slowly.

"I needed you so badly!", he sobs desperately. "I needed you by my side and I hoped you'd be there! But you weren't!"

Sosuke swallows thickly, his heart beats rapidly against his chest.

"Rin... I'm so sorry, so very sorry... I..."

He doesn't get to finish his sentence. Rin breaks down crying, holding onto him like he's the only thing that keeps him from drowning.

"You can't leave!", he yells suddenly and buries his face against Sosukes shoulder. "You can't leave us alone, please!"

Sosuke chuckles softly and strokes Rins hair, holds him tight and shakes his head.

"I'm not going to break up with you", he mutters. "You and Haru are my everything. I love you so much. You can't even imagine how much you scared me. Were you thinking I don't love you anymore?"

Rin nods hesitantly, still clawing at Sosukes black jacket. The taller male chuckles again, gently ruffling Rins hair.

"Silly. Of course I love you! Do you want to know where I went every day?"

The redhaired man bites his lips and turns his head to the side, slowly loosening his grip.

"No. That's your business", he mutters stubbornly.

Sosuke laughs and pushes him away a little so he can look into those ruby red eyes.

"No, it's your business too. It is your right to know where I'm going. Because you're my man."

Rin slowly lifts his gaze and stares at Sosuke with narrowed eyes as if he expects a lie or something.

"Am I?"

Sosuke nods and smiles slightly while his hand still brushes through Rins hair.

"Yep. And of course Haru is too. I'll tell you now and tomorrow, we're going to visit him again. I'm sure he wants to know too. Is that okay with you?"

Rin nods shortly and closes his eyes for a second. He's so exhausted from all this. But he wants to know, wants Sosuke to finally take away all doubt and tell him where he's going every day. The blackhaired man sighs and tugs at his green shirt.

"Now... I don't know what you'll think about it, but I guess it's fine if I just tell you. I spent the first three days with getting the paperwork done for signing up for a school in Tokyo. And after that, I started to work. I finally found _my_ dream, Rin. I'm going to be a police officer."

His eyes are shining and Rin has never seen him so full of passion. Not even when he's swimming. But the thought of Sosuke being out there, maybe in danger of getting shot by some sick psycho sends a cold shiver down his spine. Sosuke keeps talking about work and on which missions he's already been while thousands of scenarios start to invade Rins thoughts. But Sosuke sounds so proud as he tells how he's taken down a criminal just in time before he shot a barkeeper! Rin can't say anything against it. He just smiles weakly and nods.

_After all, it's Sosukes dream. He's not complaining about mine so I'm not complaining about his one either._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

When Rin enters Harus room, there's already a visitor there. Makoto stands by the drawer and neatly folds Harus clothes while the younger man watches from the table by the window. When Makoto notices Rin standing in the doorway, he lifts his head and smiles.

"Oh, hi Rin", he greets shyly.

Rin nods in affirmation, but his gaze never leaves Haru.

"So... you're getting dismissed already?"

He leans against the door as he watches Makoto put Harus things inside his bag and sling it onto his shoulder. The blackhaired man nods shortly and stares out of the window.

"The doctors say that the injuries have healed", he mutters.

Rin scowls slightly and walks over, wrapping his arms around Haru and pulling him closer. The shorter male flinches and Rin backs away immediately. Haru has become so distant, scared of the lightest touch, even when it's Rin and Sosuke. He doesn't say it out loud, but they notice how he tenses up when someone comes too close, touches him and it hurts more than Rin could have imagined. He grits his teeth when his gaze is met with Makotos soft, green eyes.

"Is something wrong, Rin?", he asks worriedly.

 _As if you would understand,_ Rin snaps at him in his thoughts, but he stays quiet.

Of course Haru would call Makoto to pick him up from the hospital. They have been friends for too long. Rin wonders if Haru told him the real reason he's been brought here, but on the other side... Haru doesn't speak about it with no one. Not even the psychiatrist that comes to see him everyday since he's here. Turning around, Rin shoves his hands into his pockets.

_Well, if he called Makoto to walk him home, I won't be needed any longer._

The words taste bitter on his tounge and he feels nauseous, but he spits them out anyway.

"I'm leaving. See you later, Haru."

But before he can take one step, a hand wraps around his upper arm and holds him in place. He spins around and stares at Haru, shocked at how hard the younger man claws the fabric of his jacket.

"H-Haru?"

What he sees next leaves him breathless. Harus usually stoic expression has turned into one of sheer panic and Rin can tell that he's on the verge of crying.

"No! Don't leave!", he whispers hysterically. "Don't go, please Rin!"

Rin frees himself from Harus grip and wraps his arms around him, carefully trying to keep an acceptable distance. But this time, it's Haru who shifts closer until their chests touch and he can rest his head against Rins shoulder. The redhaired man exhales softly and buries his face in Harus raven black hair. He's missed this so much. The feeling of Harus body against his own, the scent of chlorine and spices that always surrounds him.

Makoto watches from the other side of the room with widened eyes. He knows that something must've happened while Rin was at Harus house almost two months ago, but he knows that Rin and Sosuke are still a couple. And this doesn't look like a simple hug friends give to eachother. This looks like something much more. The way Haru naturally wraps his arms around Rins neck, how he relaxes against the chest of the older man, how Rin tightens his hold on him. He's never seen Haru this affectionate towards someone and it's an even bigger surprise after he's been so shy to the touch for a week. But he isn't the kind of person that just snoops around in other peoples relationships. So he just goes back to gathering all of Harus personal belongings and tries not to mind the two other men.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

It's cold on their way through the town and despite he's wearing a sweater and his jacket, Haru shivers. Rin notices it and carefully shifts closer until they're walking side by side. Haru looks up at him with widened blue eyes, but he doesn't back away when Rin grabs his hand and squeezes it gently. At Makotos house, he takes Harus bag from the taller man, thanks him shortly and jumps back onto the stonestairs. Haru waits for him on the exact same spot he's left him and only relaxes when Rin takes his hand again. Finally being able to talk to Haru alone, Rin looks down at the shorter man.

"Haru?"

Haru doesn't lift his gaze from the ground as they walk on, but Rin knows that he's listening.

"Why... did you ask me not to leave at the hospital?", the redhaired man continues cautiously.

Haru shakes his head and motions towards his house while he grabs his keys.

"Inside."

Rin nods without asking any further and waits until the door is unlocked. Haru steps inside and the taller man follows, watching as the key is turned around to lock the door again. Haru sighs softly, stripping his jacket and entering the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat, Rin?"

The redhaired man scowls and follows Haru, throwing his own jacket to the floor of the livingroom.

"I'd rather want an answer to my question and you know that, Haru."


	4. And I'll be there when you come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this will be a little short... I'm under a lot of pressure lately, but the updates will keep coming! Thank you for wasting your precious time on this story!

"Haru, I'm home!"

Rin takes off his shoes and puts his jacket and keys on the drawer in the hallway. Looking around, he searches for any signs of the blackhaired man.

"Damn... Don't tell me he's asleep again..."

His voice is barely more than a whisper when he slowly opens the door to Harus bedroom. He finds his boyfriend curled up in the corner of his bed. He's snuggled up against Sosukes favorite pillow and his entire body is wrapped in one of Rins blankets. Haru pretends not to notice Rin at all and keeps his eyes closed. But that doesn't work on the redhaired man. Determined not to be fed up with trivial excuses this time, Rin sits down on the bed and pulls the blanket away from Haru. The younger man grumbles in protest.

"Leave it there. It's cold."

But Rin shakes his head and crosses his arms, hugging the blanket to his chest. 

"Forgot that this is my blanket? So my rules, sweetie, I'm sorry."

He punishes Haru with a stern look. Experience has shown that the blackhaired man is never able to withstand that for long. And once again, his resistance fades faster than an icecube in the sun. Reluctantly, Haru straightens up and rubs his eyes.

"What?", he mutters, his gaze is lowered to the ground.

"Hmm, I thought you could answer that today for once", Rin muses.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Haru flinch.

"No."

Rin sighs. This has been going on for almost two weeks now - since Haru is home again. He avoids Rin and Sosuke, even Makoto, hardly speaks and never eats. This isn't going to work like this. Even Nagisa, in whose worlds problems basically don't exist, begins to worry.

"You can't sleep for the rest of your life", Rin states calmly. "And to be honest, you scare me sometimes. Your empty gaze, your complete lack of interest in life... You are hiding something from us, Haru. And I'd like to know what."

"Nothing at all", Haru mutters, grabbing one of Rins pillows to hug it against his stomach. 

Despite he's biting his lips until he bleeds, the tears start to slide down his cheeks nonetheless, and of course they don't stay hidden from Rin.

"Talk to me!", the redhaired man pleads desperately. "I'm worried sick about you, you idiot, but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I don't know how to help you! Haru, please!"

The blackhaired man retreats from his proximity, as he's done so often in the past weeks. Sighing softly, Rin drops his hand again, feeling damned helpless, but before he can decide on anything, Haru turns away and sobs quietly. Rin carefully touches the edge of the blanket, feeling that the fabric is completely soaked. Haru has probably cried himself to sleep.  
_Again._  
Rins lips curl into a soft smile. Whenever reality becomes too much, Haru falls asleep in the midst of Rins and Sosukes pillows. As if nothing in the world could harm him there. How much the redhaired man wishes for it to be this way.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"... so we decided to take a few days off. We'll be here 24/07, take care of you and watch over you."

Rin grins at Harus expression - a mixture of disbelief, hesitation and relief at the same time. Sosuke puts down their bags and kisses Rin on the forehead.

"Could you make dinner? I'm starving and I think, something to eat would be good for Haru too. He's lost a lot of weight since he's been dismissed from the hospital."

His teal eyes travel up and down Harus body. He can tell from the way his belt is tighter than before and how his cheekbones are more visible, how his skin is much too pale to look healthy. Rin leans up to kiss his cheek and disappears into the kitchen. Seconds later, the rustling of pans and pots can be heard. Sosuke sighs and turns towards Haru, giving him a soft look.

"Do you want to come outside for a bit?", he asks quietly and steps towards the veranda.

Haru follows him hesitantly, watching as the taller man sits down by the edge of the wooden planks. He motions Haru to sit with him, but said male shakes his head and stops by the door, holding onto the frame. Sosuke lifts his gaze and watches the deep blue sky.

"There are much more stars out here than in my hometown", he mutters absent-mindedly.

Haru stares at him like he's gone crazy and Sosuke can't blame him. He has more important things to worry about than how much stars are visible tonight. Sosuke turns his head slightly, just so much that he can look at Haru from the corner of his eyes.

"You didn't call Makoto to pick you up."

It's not a question and Haru knows that Sosuke doesn't expect an answer. Because he knows already. So he just continues to stare at the taller man. Sosuke looks at the sky again and laughs quietly.

"Makoto just picked you up because _he_ wanted to see you, without even asking if _you_ wanted to see _him._ You were scared. You were scared he would do the same to you. And then Rin came and you begged him to stay. Because you knew that he would never hurt you. Am I right?"

Haru doesn't answer. He just swallows thickly and tries to process what Sosuke just said.

 _Yes,_ he finds himself thinking. _Yes. You're right. I was scared. Rin safed me. Like you safed me back then. You both safed me._

A few minutes pass in silence and suddenly, Rin appears in the doorway, holding a wooden spoon and frowning slightly.

"Here you are! Get in, Sosuke. Dinner's ready!"

Sosuke sighs and pushes himself up. He walks past Haru, giving the smaller man a reassuring smile.

"Come on now. You have to eat something or you'll pass out from low blood sugar."

Haru follows him hesitantly, sitting down by the table. Rin places his bowl in front of him and the blackhaired man stares at his chopsticks. He doesn't feel like eating, but he can't deny that he's hungry. Taking a small bite, he nods and looks at Rin who watches him expectantly.

"Good. Next time, use a little more pepper."

Sosuke chuckles and playfully tugs at one strand of Rins crimson red hair.

"Is Haru finally teaching you how to cook?", he mocks his boyfriend.

Rin slaps his hand away with a bright laugh, eyes sparkling happily.

"Just wait a few more weeks!", he teases back. "With Haru as my teacher, I'll cook delicious meals in no time!"

Sosuke gasps dramatically.

"Oh no! That means I have no choice but ask you to marry me! Just thinking... you'd be the perfect housewife. You can cook and you're good at cleaning up. Hey, maybe I can even get you to wear that maid uniform again you needed for the Samezuka festival! After all, you looked-"

He can't even finish his sentence. Rins jacket hits him directly in the face and when he can finally stop laughing, he's met with the sight of an embarassed Rin who blushes heavily and mutters something about perverted assholes.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Dinner passes with nice talks, laughter and even Haru adds a few remarks here and there. When they've eaten up, Rin suddenly jumps to his feet and dashes out into the hallway.

"I've almost forgotten something!", he calls from there and when he returns, he carries his bag with him.

Placing it next to him on the floor, he rummages through the different pockets until he finds what he's looking for. Thousands of different candies are tossed onto the table and Rin grins happily.

"That's Australian candy. Lorie and Russel always send some with their letters and... here we go! You can have whatever you like. Just ask if you don't know what it is."

He grabs a chocolate bar and opens it, taking a bite. Sosuke chooses a few of the colorful candies and shoves them into his mouth.

"They taste good!", he exclaims, sounding surprised.

Rin chuckles and licks the melted chocolate from his lips.

"Sure it tastes good! That's Australian stuff, man!", he teases.

Sosuke shakes his head, but he grins. Haru reaches out for one of the candy bars and unwraps it. The sweet scent of sugar fills the room and suddenly, Haru is paralyzed. His eyes turn glassy and he starts shaking. Sosuke notices first, jumping into action immediately.

"Haru?"

His voice is calm, but pressured as he leans over the tabletop.

"Haru, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Haru!"

The blackhaired man isn't answering. He can't. He's back into that night and pushed up against the wall by two dark figures. Again, he hears a bottle being opened and a sickening sweet smell hits him.

_"Take another breath, it will make things much more easy."_

The voice is so close and it sounds so _real_ that he gasps for air and desperately tries to move, but it's impossible. The room blurs in front of him, he can see that the door opens and the two men step inside. He wants to to run, to run and never look back, but invisible chains hold him in place as they move toward him. Their sick laughter echoes through his head and he opens his mouth to scream, but not a single sound leaves his throat. The pain is back, the fear, the wish to die right here and now. And all that he can do is stand in the middle of this inferno and wait until it's over.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Sosuke, what's with him?"

Rin sounds hysteric while he watches as Sosuke tries to get Haru out of his flashback. He's learned about this from his colleagues at work. Victims of crimes are often triggered by something like a certain situation, a sound, a place, a smell and slip into a state where they are forced to go through everything again. Sosukes hold on Harus upper arms tightens as the blackhaired man screams and tries to get away from him.

"Haru!", he yells and shakes him slightly. "Wake up! It's not real! It's over, it's fine!"

With a gasp, Harus eyes regain their focus and he falls forward, too weak to keep himself upright. Sosuke catches him and Rin falls to his knees right next to them.

"Sosuke, what happened?", he whispers desperately.

The taller man doesn't respond. Haru weakly digs his fingers into his shoulder, trying to push himself up. Sosuke gently strokes his hair and kisses his forehead, letting the smaller male rest against his chest.

"Shhh, Haru. It's over now. You did so well, you broke out on your own", he mutters and trails one hand down Harus spine, rubbing his back in small circles to calm him down.

Rin slides his fingers through Harus hair. He's shaking too, but he tries to ignore it. Sosuke watches him from the corner of his eyes and pulls Haru closer.

_Is there any chance we're all having the same, horrible nightmare and we'll wake up any second?_

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

From now on, Haru tries to keep his distance even more whenever they are around, but at the same time he feels incredibly lonely and vulnerable at night when he lays in his bed and knows that he just has to call for them and they will be there immediately. When he wakes up crying or screaming once again, both of them will come check on him, but as much as Haru wants to be hold, he is terribly scared. Makoto comes by sometimes, but Sosuke never lets him inside and Haru could kiss him for that alone. He doesn't want anyone but Sosuke and Rin around him. They are the only people he feels at ease with. Well, at least until it comes to being touched. The pencil slips from his hand once more at that thought, but he picks it up again and continues his drawing. Completely caught up in the picture, he doesn't even notice that Sosuke enters the room and watches him shortly. A smile tugs at his lips.

"Haru?", he tries to get the attention of the younger man.

Haru lifts his head and stares at him with ocean blue eyes. Sosuke brings one hand up to brush it through his hair, clicks his tounge nervously.

"We need to attend to class again tomorrow", he starts hesitantly. "Is that okay with you, Haru?"

Haru stares at him in disbelief and fright.

"You're... you're going to leave me alone?"

Sosuke sighs and crosses his arms, smiling gently.

"It's just for a few hours. We'll be back as soon as possible, I swear."

Harus gaze trails back to the window again and he nods shortly. Sosuke looks to the ground and brushes one hand through his black hair once more.

"Haru, I know you're scared of being alone or going outside, but it's not your fault. You just need some time and then you'll get used to it again. We'll start slowly", he mutters softly with a reassuring smile.

Haru nods again, bites his lips. Maybe Sosuke is right and he just needs to wait a little longer.

"But... you'll be back soon, okay? I'm... I'm scared someone finds out that you're gone and..."

His voice cracks and has to swallow down the tears. Sosuke flinches and grits his teeth. He wants to take Haru in his arms so badly, wants to tell him that everything will be alright, but that would only make it worse, he knows. So he just turns around and exhales softly.

"We'll be back as soon as possible."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru spends the day in the living room from where he can see the street and front door perfectly fine. He's locked both doors, even checked them twice. Now he's waiting for Rin and Sosuke to return. He doesn't dare to take his eyes off of the window, but soon finds himself growing tired. Though his body has recovered quickly, he's still used to sleep throughout the day. He's had nothing else to do at the hospital and now, he can't let go of that habit. Time after time, he needs to force himself to stay awake, but it's useless. Exhaustion takes over and he falls asleep next to the window.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

When Sosuke and Rin come back from school, they find the door locked. Luckily, Rin got his key a few weeks before from Haru and opens up. They enter the bedroom first, expecting Haru to be there. When they see that the bed is empty, they stare at eachother for a second.

"Where..."

Sosuke can't finish the sentence. Rin already dashes down the hallway and into the living room.

"Haru!", he yells in pure panic.

When he spots the younger man sitting by the window with closed eyes, he lets out a shaky breath and his dreadful expression turns into a frown. Haru is sleeping so much again lately, he's getting worried. Carefully sinking to the floor next to Haru, he places one hand on his shoulder and nudges him slightly.

"Hey, Haru", he whispers with a soft smile.

The blackhaired man blinks a few times and suddenly bolts up, backing away with ragged breathing. His eyes are blown wide and he desperately gasps for air. Rin feels a sharp sting in his chest. Seeing Haru like this is excruciating and he can do absolutely _nothing._

"R-Rin."

Haru finally seems to recognize him and closes his eyes, sighing in relief. Slowly, he brushes away a few strands of his black hair. Rin leans against the wall and throws a desperate glare at Sosuke who's followed him. The taller man shakes his head and crosses his arms.

"Haru, we can't go on like this. How are we going to live if you suffer from panic attacks every time we touch you?"

Haru doesn't respond, just lowers his gaze. Sosuke clicks his tounge and his features soften.

"Now calm down, okay? I'll make dinner and then we'll talk about it."

He turns around and leaves the livingroom. Haru just watches him with tired eyes.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"We're worried about you, you know? It breaks my heart everytime when I see that you're scared of us. We won't do anything to you and you know that. Did we ever do something without getting your permission first?"

Sosukes glare is stern and Haru knows that he expects him to answer. He swallows thickly and looks to the side. Sosuke is right, he's always been okay when he was with them.

"N-No", he whispers finally and lowers his eyes to the ground.

Rin nods gently and exchanges a short glare with Sosuke. Then, they both look back to Haru who anxiously waits for them to speak on.

_They think I'm a waste of time, they're going to leave. They don't need me at all, I'm nothing nothing nothing_

"We thought of something", Sosuke finally speaks up. "We're going to adjust you to being touched again. But don't be scared, we won't do anything you don't approve with."

Haru feels a cold feeling of dread sink into the pit of his stomach. Despite their promise, he still isn't sure about this. But he has to do it. For Rin. For Sosuke. So he just nods and waits. Rin smiles softly and places one hand on the bedsheets.

"So... is there somewhere you feel less threathened when I touch you? Like... your hands?"

Haru stares at him with darkened eyes, but nods hesitantly. That's one of the rare things he's okay with - Rin or Sosuke holding his hand. Suddenly, Sosuke moves slightly.

"Look at Rin, Haru", he mutters quietly. "Look at him. He won't do anything to you. He's just touching your hand. There's nothing to be afraid of. If you feel uncomfortable, just say so."

Slender, tapered fingers slide over the back of Harus hand and he does as Sosuke told him to. His blue eyes fixate on Rins ruby red ones and he exhales quietly. It isn't as bad as he thought when Rin gently strokes his hand and entwines their fingers.

"All right?", he whispers suddenly and Haru nods without even realizing.

It feels almost nice to have them touch him again, but he still isn't completely sure. When Rin slowly moves towards his wrist, a pleasant tingling rushes through him. He's always been sensitive to the touch here. Rin chuckles and his fingertips trail up Harus forearm.

"Is that still fine?", he asks softly and Haru nods with closed eyes.

After a minute, Rin has made it up to his shoulder, but when he accidentally brushes one of the bitemarks there, Haru gasps and backs away.

"C-Can we stop?", he asks with shaking voice and Rin immediately removes his hand.

"Of course, Haru."

He smiles and Sosuke nods with a bright spark in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Haru. You've never tried to push Rin away in any way", he exclaims happily.

The praise soothes the anxiety and Haru relaxes slightly. Rin stands up and walks over to the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, my sweet little dolphin!", he chuckles and Sosuke follows.

His teal eyes linger on Harus blue ones for another second and he smiles softly.

"Call, if you need us. We'll be right there."

And with that, he shuts the door and leaves Haru in a pleasant silence. He's much more calm than in the last few days when he lays down and closes his eyes.

_We'll be right there._

There's nothing going to happen as long as Sosuke and Rin are here. With those words ringing in his head, he falls asleep and this time, there are no more nightmares.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

They're having breakfast, when Sosukes phone rings. Rin gives him a short glare and lifts one eyebrow. But the blackhaired man shrugs and pulls it out, answers the call.

"Yes?"

His voice is stern as always, but when the person on the other side responds, his expression turns into annoyance. He gets up and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Rin and Haru look at eachother with questioning eyes.

"Did you know that voice?", Haru asks quietly, but Rin just shakes his head.

"Never heard it before. Must be someone Sosuke isn't very fond of", he mutters.

They try to listen to the conversation, but all they hear is Sosukes voice growing more and more irritated until he suddenly stops speaking. Before Rin can open his mouth to ask Haru what he thinks has happened, Sosuke comes back. He slams the door behind him and slumps down on his chair, staring at the wall across the room.

"What... happened?", Rin asks, carefully trying not to sound curious.

Sosuke huffs and rests his chin in his hand.

"My father", he grumbles. "He wants me to come home for a week. Some family issues."

Rin nods shortly and turns around to face Haru again, seemingly reading his mind.

"Don't worry, Haru", he states softly. "It's only a week, then he'll come back. When do you have to go anyway, Sosuke?"

The blackhaired man stares at his phone and shoves it into his pocket a little too forceful to be inconspicuous.

"If I want to be there tomorrow morning, I should leave after lunch", he mutters and gets up.

Rin and Haru just watch silently as he leaves the room again.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

After Rin has left for school, Haru knocks against the door of the second bedroom Sosuke and Rin are using while they stay over.

"Yeah?"

Sosukes voice is strained and Haru enters, blue eyes observing the taller man cautiously.

"You don't like your family, do you?", he asks softly, clawing the hem of his shirt.

Sosuke laughs dryly, opens the wardrobe and grabs an armful of his clothes, messily shoving them into his bag.

"No, Haru, I don't like my family."

With a sharp sound, he closes the zipper and slings the belt over his shoulder. Sighing, he stands in the middle of the room and glances at Haru who is still waiting in the hallway.

"Lock the doors 'til Rin comes home. Don't let anyone in", he instructs him quietly, feeling like he's talking to Gou again when they were little.

Haru nods and watches as Sosuke steps out of the bedroom and walks down the stairs. He follows him to the front door, where the blackhaired man turns around and smiles at him.

"I'll see you then, Haru. Make sure to take care of our sharkprince."

Haru can't help but roll his eyes at the nickname Sosuke chose for Rin.

"Right. Bye, Sosuke", he mutters and then: "Be carefull. And come home soon."

Sosuke nods and leaves with a last smile. The sound of the door being closed and locked makes him relax slightly.

_Haru will be fine._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

_From: Rin_  
_To: Sosuke_

_Subject: How's your family meeting?_

_Hi,_  
_I just put Haru to sleep. He still doesn't want me to touch him past his shoulder, but he allowed me to comb his hair earlier! How is it to be back with your family? Can you tell me what this is all about?_

_Yours forever,_  
_Rin_

Sosuke sighs and smiles softly before starting to type a reply for Rin.

_From: Sosuke_  
_To: Rin_

_Subject: Re: How's your family meeting?_

_Hey,_  
_great how far you've come! He learns to trust us again! I'm so happy to hear that. It pisses me off that I have to be here instead with you two. I don't even know_ why _I'm here, but apparently, my father has been at Samezuka a few days ago and the headmaster told him that we took the week off to care for Haru. He was furious when he heard that. He said that I need to focus on myself. I can't tell him that we're together, he's really homophobic. Everything that doesn't fit into his perfectly normal world is scum to him. I need to be careful about what I say. But I'll come back as fast as possible. Tell Haru I love him._

_Kisses to my lil' sharkprince,_  
_Sosuke_

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin bites his lips while he stares at the display of his mobile phone. He feels bad for Sosuke. It must be horrible to live in a family where you can't be who you really are because you know that your own parents will judge you. The redhaired man smiles when he thinks about his mother and Gou.

 _"Mom, Gou... I..._ We _need to tell you something."_

_He stares at the ground, cheeks heating up. But suddenly, Sosuke reaches for his hand and smiles down at him before bowing politely to Miyako._

_"Actually, Rin and I are together since two months now. I truly love him and I promise to take good care of him", he states calmly and lifts his gaze to see how the two women will react._

_Miyako brings one hand up to her face and looks at Gou, but the girl just smiles and nods. Rin avoids his mothers gaze, until she stands up and walks towards them, stopping right in front of Sosuke. She examines his expression and finally speaks up._

_"As long as you keep that promise and watch over him, I'm fine with it. If Rin thinks, you're the one, then it must be a good choice. Not everyone can win him over."_

The memories are fuzzy, but he still remembers how Sosuke has kissed him after they've left the house in the evening. That kiss has been so full of joy and excitement and happiness and _love._ Placing his phone on the dresser, Rin curls up under a warm blanket and closes his eyes. He falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru wakes up with a horrible headache. The dull pain starts in his neck and spreads throughout his whole head.

 _Just another day in paradise,_ he thinks ironically and places his feet on the cold floor.

Yep, just another day in paradise. With lead in his bones and lead in his thoughts. He sighs. All he wants to do is go back to bed and fall asleep. Why even bothering to stand up? He feels horrible. His gaze wanders to the door and then back to the mirror on the wall across the room. Staring at the stranger who is his own reflection, he shivers slightly. He's wearing his black pants and a dark blue sweater. The clothes hide the slender form of his body, not showing more skin that absolutely necessary.

 _Why should I lie to myself?,_ he thinks, exhaustion making its way into his mind. _I wear this because it won't make Sosuke or Rin think about..._

He swallows dry. Without even wanting to, he lifts one hand and trails it over his body. He can feel every single bone beneath his fingers. Hot sparks spread from the places he's touched. His chest, his waist, his thighs. His face is distorted with fear and disgust. He never wants to feel like this again.

"Whore."

His reflection grins all of a sudden and Haru flinches, guilt nagging at his insides. He lowers his head, but a strange, burning rage takes over and before he even knows what he's doing, his clothes lay on the floor and he stands in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. A content smirk spreads across his lips when he sees the shock on his reflections face.

"So, who's the whore now?", he asks, satisfaction drips from his words.

But the reflection doesn't answer. And then, the tables turn once more and he finds himself shivering in front of the stranger in the mirror again.

"But do you want this?", his reflection asks with a malicious grin. "Do you really, _really_ want this?"

Haru sinks down to the floor and sobs heavily, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know", he whispers. "I don't know what I want. I can't think straight anymore."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

When Rin returns in the afternoon, he finds his boyfriend in the bedroom. Harus face is tearstained and he's shaking in his sleep. Rin gently pulls a blanket over Harus shoulders, but the light touch makes the younger man bolt up.

"No!", he gasps desperately and backs away until his shoulders hit the wall.

Rin suddenly feels numb, like someone pushed him under in a pool full of ice cold water. He can't stand to see Haru like this.

"It's just me, Haru", he whispers softly.

Finally, Harus eyes clear up a little and he stares at Rin, still shaking violently.

"R-Rin, I'm scared!", he whimpers quietly and the redhaired man sinks down onto the bed.

He wraps his arms around Haru and to his surprise, he doesn't shove him away or screams. He just lets Rin hold him and continues to cry silently.

"Shhh, baby, don't cry", Rin whispers and strokes his hair. "I'm here, you're safe now. I'll protect you."

Haru nods slowly and buries his face in Rins shirt, takes a shaky breath.

"I see them. Everytime I go to sleep. And then it happens again and again and you aren't there-"

He stops abruptly and sobs again. Rin doesn't say anything though his eyes widen. This is the first time Haru talks about that day. He doesn't know what to do, how to act, so he just follows his instincts and pulls Haru closer. The blackhaired man wraps his arms around Rins neck and closes his eyes.

"I'm scared when you leave", he whispers. "I'm so scared someone will come and you won't be here again. I'm so sorry for you and Sosuke and Makoto but everytime someone touches me it feels like I'm not getting enough air and my whole body starts to hurt."

Rin doesn't respond, just lets Haru talk and holds him in his arms. He listens as the younger man tells him how much it has costed him to tolerate Makoto in his proximity on that other evening, listens as Haru tells him about how he remembered that first night the three of them have spent together and that he and Sosuke would never hurt him. He listens until Haru is too tired, too worn out to talk any further. How long they stay like this, none of the two can tell later on. At some point, exhaustion makes Haru fall asleep in Rins lap. His lover gently strokes his pale cheeks and sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry, my sweet baby. I wish I'd been there."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke wakes up in the middle of the night. A strange sound makes him frown and he sits up slowly. He's so tired that he only realizes that his phone is ringing when he accidentally knocks it to the floor.

"Who is calling at this ti-"

He stops abruptly and grabs the phone, answering the call without even looking at the display. He knows that only one person would call him in the middle of the night.

"Rin?"

The redhaired man doesn't answer right away and in those short seconds, Sosuke imagines the worst things. But then, Rin speaks up and Sosuke knows that everything is fine by just listening to his voice.

"Sosuke, Haru talked to me and is currently sleeping in my lap. He _hugged_ me, Sosuke. For almost one hour. And he told me so many important things. It would be better if you get home soon."

Sosuke lets out a breath he didn't realize he's holding in and sinks back onto his bed.

"Thank god, I thought something happened", he whispers with a smile.

Rin laughs quietly and Sosuke hears the shifting of fabric.

"You should see Haru right now. He looks so calm and peaceful as he's sleeping", the redhaired man mutters and Sosuke can tell that he's smiling.

"Well, I'll come home soon", he promises and leans against the wall. "Can you tell me about what Haru told you?"

Rin exhales softly and again, the bedsheets rustle. Sosuke hears a quiet sigh and Rin shushing Haru back to sleep.

"Well... he said that he's scared of being left alone with someone else than the two of us. Though he doesn't like to be touched by _anyone,_ he still knows that we won't hurt him and... he told me that he feels safe when we're around", the redhaired man explains quietly.

There is an odd rush of warmth flooding Sosukes chest and for a moment, it feels like there isn't enough air to breathe. But then, a dorky grin spreads across his face and he lays back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling with tired, but sparkling eyes.

"I'll definitely come home soon. How can I stay away from you anymore? Love you both, goodnight my sharkprince."

Rin chuckles and whispers a soft _Goodnight, Sosuke_ before ending the call. Minutes pass, hours pass and that grin still won't fade from Sosukes lips.

_Home_

The word brings pictures of a smiling Haru and a laughing Rin to his mind, warm embraces at night and soft goodbye-kisses in the morning.

 _This isn't home,_ he thinks bitterly while looking around the room.

To him, home is where Haru and Rin are.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Who were you talking to last night?"

Sosuke jerks slightly and raises his head. His father stares at him and so does his mother. Ah, crap. They probably heard him talking to Rin on the phone.

"To a friend. Why?"

He tries to sound casual while he grabs his fork. The green eyes of his father narrow.

 _"Love you both?_ And who are you calling _your sharkprince?"_

Exhaling sharply, Sosuke desperately thinks of an excuse that doesn't sound insane or suspicious.

"I... was talking to Rin, my old friend from Sano Elementary. He got that sharp teeth, y'know, the one you always wondered about. We call him sharkprince for fun", he explains hesitantly, looking over the facts quickly.

That's no lie so far and he prays to god that his father will be satisfied with this answer, but of course heaven has to make it a little more difficult for Sosuke. His father leans over the table, giving his son a stern glare.

"And what about the _I love you both?"_

Souke grits his teeth and curses at himself. Now he already said that he's been talking to Rin. Even if his father accepts the part that includes the nickname, he will _never_ believe that Sosuke says _I love you_ for fun. To another man. To two other men. Damn. He fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are interested: I used the "I'll slowly start by touching your hand and then move further"-methode on my boyfriend after he got violated by his older cousin and it works! After thirteen days, he was even able to be touched by other people again!


	5. Suiting you became my love

"How did you sleep, little dolphin?", Rin whispers when Haru stirrs slightly and opens his eyes.

It's raining outside and the constant shattering of the water against the window makes the warmth of the sheets around them even more comfortable. Haru raises his head but makes no move to get out of Rins embrace.

"Fine, I guess", he mutters and shifts slightly so he can use Rins arm as a pillow.

The redhaired man chuckles and looks at him, his sharp features soften.

"I'm glad. You were so exhausted yesterday that I was afraid you'd pass out eventually", he teases his younger lover.

Haru sighs and closes his eyes, ignoring Rin completely.

"You're being noisy again. Just go back to sleep."

Rin buries his face in Harus raven black hair and takes a deep breath.

"Sir yes, Sir", he whispers and waits until he's sure that Haru is asleep again.

After a few minutes of silence, Rin carefully places another pillow under Harus head and slips out of their embrace. He can make breakfast while Haru rests. Padding down the stairs and into the kitchen, he decides that something warm would do nicely for a day like this. While he's cooking, soft steps approach and suddenly, Haru is standing in the doorway. Rin turns around with a small frown.

"Hey, you should've stayed in bed!", he pouts playfully. "I wanted to surprise you."

Haru shakes his head as if judging Rins childish behaviour before stepping closer and examining the meal.

"You need to add less salt", he mutters after taking a small bite. "But it's good anyway. Let's eat together."

After he's served the food, Rin sits down by the table and watches the blackhaired man shuffle around in the kitchen.

"Do you feel better?", he asks softly.

Haru stops for a second, stares at the wall in front of him. But then, he shrugs and turns around. Rin smiles at him and Haru sits down across the table. That's when the redhaired man notices something.

_Haru... is wearing one of his usual shirts again..._

"What?"

Harus stern voice pulls Rin from his thoughts and he grins sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry Haru. I was just thinking about something", he apologizes and looks down at his plate.

_I can't wait to tell Sosuke._

The meal passes rather quickly and Haru stands up after finishing his plate. Rin watches him stretch and place the empty bowls in the sink before turning towards the redhaired man again.

"I'm going upstairs. Can I leave the dishes to you?", he asks quietly.

Rin nods and gives him short smile.

"Of course, my cute little dolphin", he purrs and enjoys the sight of a blushing Haru.

"Don't call me that", the younger man mutters and avoids Rins gaze.

The redhaired male laughs softly and stands up.

"Yeah yeah. But don't go to sleep again, okay?", he states and watches Haru carefully.

His boyfriend nods and walks up the stairs. For a second, Rin wonders what he even wants to do, but then he remembers the bathroom. Of course. Haru will take a bath. Rin sighs and shakes his head with a smile.

"My lovers are crazy", he mutters under his breath while starting to clean the dishes.

It doesn't take long and soon, he finds himself growing bored. He could call Sosuke... would that seem too clingy? He lets himself sink onto the couch and closes his eyes. At the same moment, his phone starts to ring and he jolts slightly. Eyes narrowing, he pulls out his mobile and stares at the display.

"Sosuke?", he mutters, confused.

But he answers the call anyway and raises the phone to his ear.

"Hi Sosuke! I just thought about calling you!", he exclaims happily.

But when the older man doesn't answer, he knows that something is wrong.

"Sosuke?"

His alarmed tone makes Haru jump back to the stairs and in no time, the blackhaired male is down in the livingroom with him. His blue eyes are wide with anxiety as he stares at Rin. The taller man gives him a short look, then he turns the phone to speaker and places it between them on the couch.

"Sosuke, what's wrong?", Rin tries again and finally, he responds.

"My father found out."

His voice is hoarse and tired. Rin freezes on the spot, remembering what Sosuke said yesterday.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? What did he say? What happened?"

Haru places one hand on Rins arm to calm him down and leans a little closer to the phone.

"I'm on my way back home right now. He said he never wanted to see me again", Sosuke mutters.

The two men look at eachother and Haru knows that Rin is torn between his feelings just like him. On the one side, they're glad that Sosuke will be home soon, on the other side, they don't want him to argue with his father. But when Rin wants to say something, Sosuke has already ended the call.

"Do you think it will drag him down badly?", Haru asks quietly.

Rin bites his lips and shrugs. He's only seen Sosukes family once and on that occasion, he's been introduced as a good friend.

"I don't know, Sosuke never really spoke about his family. All I know is that his father runs a firma and that he had great expectations. When Sosuke broke down because of his shoulder, he didn't contact him for almost a year", he mutters and feels Haru flinch beside him.

Lucky Haru - he doesn't have to worry about his family, about how he could disappoint someone, about what his parents think of his relationships. Rin sighs and suddenly, he notices that Haru is wearing nothing but his black jammer. Blame his hormones or the involuntary abstinence, he feels his blood starting to boil. Swallowing thickly, Rin reaches one hand up and brushes away some of his crimson red bangs.

"Ah... I-I'm sorry I kept you down here. I'll go and finish the housework so you can take your bath", he mutters and blushes.

Haru shakes his head slightly and _damn,_ why does this man have to look so hot in everything he's doing?

"It's nothing. I was worried about Sosuke too", he states quietly.

His ocean blue eyes don't leave Rins face and the redhaired man feels cold sweat drip down his back.

 _Fuck, he knows!,_ his mind screams at him.

Rin takes a deep breath and leans back on the couch. He just needs to let Haru see that he won't touch him in any way and everything will be fine. But to his surprise, Haru doesn't move one bit. The gaze of the blackhaired man is still fixated on Rins eyes and suddenly, he smiles. Rins jaw nearly drops to the floor at that sight. It's been so long since he's seen Haru smile that it feels like _ages_. Before he can say something, the blackhaired man speaks up.

"You want to kiss me, right?"

That's final. Rin looses it. In an instant, he's pushed Haru down onto the couch and hovers over him.

"Damn right", he breathes seductively. "I want to kiss you and I want to do so much more."

Harus smile doesn't crack in the slightest as he looks up at Rin.

"Then do it", he answers calmly.

It doesn't take another word from the blackhaired man. Rin leans down and his fingertips trace the outlines of Harus lips.

"You're so incredibly beautiful... I could look at you all day long and I would never get bored", he muses, stroking the cheek of the younger man.

Harus breathing grows rapid and he gasps softly, watches Rin with half-closed eyes. His lover kisses him softly, waiting for him to respond. Harus lips part slightly and he moans into the kiss, reaching for Rins hand. The redhaired man pulls Haru into his lap. A soft gasp escapes them both and almost naturally, the arms of the blackhaired man wrap around Rins neck.

"Haru, what's going on with you?", he mutters breathlessly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The younger male nods, trembling. He rests his forehead against Rin shoulder and lets out a shaky breath.

"Please... R-Rin... You promised you'd do anything for me."

The redhaired man bites his lips and turns his head to the side.

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"Then sleep with me."

Harus voice is firm and demanding this time and there's no more resistance when Rin leans down and kisses him again.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke plugs in his earphones and turns the music even louder until he hears nothing else anymore. His gaze trails over to the window and he watches as the city flys by. Still two stops more to go. Sighing, he rests his chin in his hand.

_"Get out of my sight and don't you dare come back ever again! You're not my son anymore!"_

The words still ring in his thoughts. His mother had been crying when he left. Gritting his teeth, he curses the man who calls himself his father. Suddenly, soft steps approach and come to a halt right in front of him.

"People who listen to music at this volume have problems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is really short because I've got a request for you, my lovely readers! I have two options to move on from here and now you can tell me what you'd like to see:  
> \- One of them cheating on the others (I won't say who will do it and which other person is involved)  
> \- Rin secretly making a trip to Sosukes family
> 
> Let me know in the comments, otherwise I'll write whatever comes to my mind.  
> Thanks! (♡~♡)


	6. Puppet master, choose me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be veeeeery self-indulgent. Forgive me. And thanks to all those who helped me choose how to write on! Love you, guys! \\(^o^)/

Sosuke raises his gaze and regrets doing so immediately. Purple eyes stare down at him and though a soft smile plays around the persons lips, it's the least human being Sosuke wants to see now. He turns to the side and avoids looking at the man.

"Haa? Sosuke, it's not very nice from you to ignore me like this!"

Oh dear, there we go. The whining again. This soft, sweet voice has taken ahold of Sosuke back then and it does the same right now. He can't ignore the man in front of him.

_I have to stop running away from the shadows of my past._

So he lifts his head, takes out his earphones and motions the man to sit with him.

"You look distressed. Tired. And about to rip someones head off if they come too close", the purple-eyed male states softly and sits down.

Sosuke huffs quietly and just shakes his head. He has no intention to tell this man about his father, but his mind is too used to their old game about asking and answering that he can't keep himself from talking.

"My father. He found out."

If there's one good thing about the man next to him then it's his ability to understand without many words. A hand comes up to touch his shoulder and rubs it gently.

"Oh dear", the young man mutters. "I'm so sorry, Sosuke. Is there anything I can do?"

Sosuke shakes his head. It's fine if they have a short talk, but he can't get too involved with the purple-eyed beauty next to him again.

"Thanks, but no. I think I'll just avoid contacting him in a while. He'll calm down eventually", he sighs softly despite he knows that it won't happen.

 _As if he would ever forgive me,_ he thinks bitterly.

Suddenly, the grip on his shoulder tightens and he looks up in surprise. What he sees leaves him speechless. He's never seen this man cry and the tears in those purple eyes frighten him to death. The urge to comfort him is strong, but a picture of Rin and Haru, waiting for him on top of the stonestairs, makes its way past his mind. He _can't_ do this and he knows it.

"I would've never forced you to tell your parents", the soft voice whispers and Sosukes whole body goes stiff.

"Haru and Rin didn't force me!", he snaps and bares his teeth. "It was a _fucking_ accident, so leave the two of them out of this!"

A teary smile is the only response he's getting.

"So it's Rin and Haru, huh... Lucky guys. They have you and eachother. It must be really comforting to know that someone will always be there."

Sosuke brings his hands up and runs them through his black hair. Cold sweat is dripping down his forehead.

"Look, if you want to make me feel guilty, you did it!", he hisses, starts to tremble. "I'm sorry I broke your heart, but we never were a couple anyway. It was some sort of affair and I'm sorry if you expected more. But I never promised anything to you."

It sounds pathetic, even to himself. He didn't love him. But he didn't hate him either. He _doesn't_ love him. Trying to pry the thoughts off of his mind, he stands up and walks over to the door. His stop is coming up. His whole being cries for him to turn around, but he refuses.

 _Rin and Haru are waiting for you. You love them. How can you even think of cheating on them? Now, that everything is going back to normal and Haru starts to recover you want to cheat on them?,_ an angry little voice whispers and Sosuke agrees.

"I won't", he mutters to himself.

Nevertheless his gaze is magically drawn back to the man who is still sitting by the window. But this time, fate is on Sosukes side again and the doors open before he can turn around. Stepping out of the train, he takes a deep breath. Just a few more minutes and everything will be back to normal. He will see Rin and Haru, kiss them and hold them in his arms. Yeah. Everything will be fine. He smiles and starts to walk up the stairs.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Makoto knocks slightly against the wooden door.

"Haru?", he calls out and waits.

It's no surprise that he doesn't answer the door and Makoto sighs. He hasn't seen Haru in almost two weeks, since he left the hospital. The brownhaired man didn't find time to check on his friend because Coach Sasabe needed him to do some extra swim lessons with the kids. Today is Makotos day off and he's decided to visit Haru. But per usual, no one comes to answer the door. Sighing, Makoto walks around the house and opens the backdoor. It isn't locked - much to his dismay.

"Seriously, that boy never learns...", he mutters as he steps inside and walks down the hallway to the bathroom.

He already wants to open the door when he suddenly hears a quiet moan from downstairs. Freezing on the spot, he remains silent. Maybe his imagination is running wild again. So he just steps inside.

"Haru?"

The basket next to the door is empty and so is the bathtub. Makotos green eyes widen and he turns around, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Haru!"

He dashes down the stairs only to stumble over and fall to the floor. Groaning quietly, he holds his head.

"Ow...", he mutters and looks around.

The door to the livingroom is closed and he carefully stands up, walking over and opening it slightly. What he sees takes his breath away. Haru is pushed down on the couch with Rin leaning over him, their tounges battling for dominance. Rins hands slide down Harus bare chest and the younger man moans softly, arching his back into the touch.

"What the fuck are you doing to Haru?"

Makoto has never heard himself sound so angry as he pushes the door fully open and steps inside the living room. Rin and Haru jerk their heads up, surprise shining in their eyes. Haru shifts slightly so he can sit up and stares at Makoto, cheeks flushed.

"M-Makoto...", he starts, but the brownhaired man waves it off and glares daggers at Rin.

 _"What the hell_ are you doing to Haru? You're still supposed to be Sosukes boyfriend! Don't fuck with Harus feelings just because you're unsure about your own!"

Rin is clearly taken aback, but then, a soft, quiet sound fills the room. Eyes wide with disbelief, both men stare at Haru.  
Haru is laughing. Haruka Nanase is _laughing._ Rin can't believe it. Sure, he's heard Haru laugh once, but this time it sounds even more beautiful. Lighthearted and amused and sweet and the sound alone makes Rin fall in love even more.

"H-Haru?", Makoto whispers, completely shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Do you... do you really think Rin is _cheating_ on Sosuke? With me?", Haru asks between two giggles.

Makoto just stares at him, opens his mouth, closes it again. Rin grins and leans against Harus shoulder. He kisses him softly and his eyes are sparkling.

"You should laugh more often, baby. It suits you much better than that stoic face", he whispers and elicites a soft shudder from Haru.

Makoto still isn't moving until finally, he doesn't choke on his words anymore.

"Baby? What's going on here? Haru, I know that you love Rin, but he and Sosuke are still a couple! And you", he turns toward Rin, "you have a boyfriend! Don't you think it's a little unfair for both of them if you change your mind every day? Maybe Sosuke would like to know about this too!"

Now it's Rins turn to laugh, but Haru joins with an amused grin.

"Go and tell him!", he urged his best friend. "Come on, call Sosuke and tell him!"

"Tell Sosuke what?"

The deep voice makes the three of them turn around. Sosuke stands in the doorway, looking from Harus and Rins messy hair and swollen lips to Makotos angry face. He raises one eyebrow and waits.

"How... how did you get in?", Makoto asks, flustered.

Sosuke just holds up his key and shuts the door behind him. The brownhaired man looks at Haru and then back to Sosuke.

"Where did you get Harus key?", he asks angrily. "What are you three even playing?"

Haru stands up and walks over to Sosuke who watches him cautiously. But when the blackhaired male wraps his arms around his neck and leans up, he lowers his head and captures Harus lips in a heated kiss. It feels like an eternity since he's done this and _god_ is it wonderful to hold Haru like this again.

"I missed you so much, Haru!", he moans softly and pulls him even closer.

Rin watches Makotos expression change from anger to disbelief and finally to defeat.

"Okay", he states weakly. "I don't get it anymore. Haru... and Sosuke?"

The redhaired man on the couch shrugs casually and stares at his two lovers.

"Yes, of course. Why not? After all, Sosuke hasn't seen us in three days. Isn't it appropriate to greet your lover with a kiss after he comes home?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Okay, tell me again. You're all together?"

Makoto looks tired and his eyes are glassy, but he refuses to go home. Haru nods again like he's done so often in the past hours.

"And how did this... _relationship_ start?"

Haru sighs and rests his hand on his chin. Sosuke wraps one arm around the smaller male and growls slightly.

"Don't you think it's enough for today, Tachibana?", he asks dangerously low.

Makoto freezes, nods. He stands up and looks down at Haru who nestles against Sosukes broad chest contently and closes his eyes.

"Bye... Haru", he whispers and steps out of the door.

As soon as it shuts behind the tall man, Sosuke latches his lips onto Harus neck and bites down. Haru jumps in surprise and pain and turns around to glare daggers at Sosuke.

"What was that for, you-?", he complains, but is cut off by a husky moan as Sosukes hand slides down his body and over the front of his pants.

He gasps, reaches one hand back to claw at Sosukes shoulder. Again, the older male sinks his teeth into the smooth skin on Harus neck.

"S-Sosuke, we said n-no marks!"

Harus voice is barely more than another moan and Sosuke hums contently.

"You're mine and everyone has to know. No one can touch you beside me and Rin."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The small house smells like cinnamon and sugar and there is flour everywhere. Most of it didn't even make it to the floor and is now stuck on the skin, clothes and aprons of the three men in the kitchen. Sosuke and Rin are laughing their asses off at how serious Haru looks while he's decorating the cookies with drawings of snowmen and snowflakes, until he lifts his head and nods.

"Done", he explains proudly and Rin leans over to kiss the last rest of chocolate from his soft, pink lips.

"Haru, you ate way too many chocolate!", he giggles. "You're going to have diabetes before you turn eighteen!"

The blackhaired man shakes his head and kisses back, swiping a small amount of batter from Rins mouth.

"Nu-uh. And besides, you were eating too when you thought I didn't look", he shoots back.

Sosuke laughs and pulls them in for a threeway-kiss. His teal eyes are soft and he smiles when they break apart.

"You _both_ ate way too much", he states, amusement dripping from his words. "Luckily I'm still here to stop you."

And with that, he snatches a newly decorated cookie from the plate and shoves it into his mouth. Rin and Haru jump to their feet and stare at him.

"Hey!"

Sosuke looks from Haru to Rin and from Rin to Haru before he grabs another cookie and takes a bite. Laughing, he opens the door and steps into the hallway.

"What? Try to catch me!"

The younger men look at eachother and start to chase after him, laughing uncontrollably until they're completely out of breath. Sosuke is caught in the dead end of the second floor and Haru and Rin tackle him to the ground. Giggling, they roll over, sharing heated kisses now and then before they finally lay there and stare at the ceiling. Sosuke and Rin curl up around Haru, placing their arms over his waist and hips. The blackhaired man purrs contently and closes his eyes. The warmth of their bodies and the calming sound of their heartbeats lull him to sleep in no time and Sosuke chuckles when he notices.

"Hey, Rin", he whispers and the redhaired man looks at him, raising one eyebrow.

"What? Be quiet, Haru sleeps!"

Sosuke nods and reaches out one hand to caress Rins cheek. The younger male sighs softly and smiles.

"I think we should put him to bed and go clean up. It's late", he mutters, stroking Harus raven black hair.

Sosuke nods and Rin slides his arms under Harus knees and shoulders to lift him up. Careful not to wake him up, he walks into the bedroom and places him on the bed. Haru moves slightly, sighing before falling asleep again. Rin stands next to the bed and watches him with a smile on his lips.

"Haru, you're too adorable for your own good", he whispers and kisses the forehead of the younger man.

Just when he wants to return to the kitchen, he hears Sosuke talk to someone on the phone - well, rather _yell_ at someone. Rin bites his lips and moves forward. Usually, he isn't the one to spy on his lovers, but Sosuke sounds so angry... He sneaks closer to the kitchen and listens.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Don't tell your father that I called you", his mother whispers, "but I wanted to talk to you."

Sosuke grits his teeth and his hand claws at the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles stand out white.

"Well, whatever you want to say, I don't care!", he snaps.

"But Sosuke, please!", she cries out and he knows that what comes next will not be to his liking. "Please come to your senses! What you're doing is absolutely wrong, it's not normal!"

Sosuke is shaking with anger and hate by now because it's always been like this. They don't understand him at all and they never will.

"Well, so what? If this is wrong I don't want to be right! Rin and Haru are my everything and more of a family than you and Dad ever were! They love me for what I am and not for what I will be some day. All you see in me is a possibility to keep running the family business! I don't want to be your marionette for the rest of my life!"

And with that, he ends the call and closes his phone. His eyes are dull and cold and he takes a deep breath before he leaves the kitchen.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin jumps back when he sees Sosuke move toward the door and hides behind it. Luckily, the older man doesn't notice him and just stops by the stairs for a moment.

"Rin, I'm going for a walk! I'll be back soon!", he calls out quietly.

Rin sighs in relief when Sosuke doesn't wait for an answer and just leaves without another word. After the door shuts behind him, Rin steps into the kitchen and stares at Sosukes phone. Someone who barely knows the blackhaired man would think he's just angry, but Rin has been with Sosuke for his whole life. This isn't just anger, this is also pain and desperation because it hurts Sosuke so much that he can't live up to his familys expectations, that he failed _again_. Rin bites his lips and clenches his fist. He's going to change that.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Onii-chan! That's really great news!"

Rin chuckles at the cheerful answer of his little sister. She's probably bouncing up and down by now and making his mother worry again about what she did wrong with raising her daughter.

"Really? Mom wouldn't mind for sure?", he asks again.

He has to make sure everything is in place before he starts his plan. He's thought it through about ten times and if he isn't completely wrong, it should be perfect.

"Mooooom! Are you okay with Rin and Sosuke staying over for Christmas?", he can hear Gou squeal and then a quiet voice talking in the background.

He bites his lips, moves his phone from the right to the left hand. This has to work. It just _has_ to!

"Mom says it's perfectly fine and that she's excited to see you both again!", Gou cheers suddenly and Rin is so startled that he almost drops the phone.

"Gou! Don't yell like that!", he scolds her, but a grin spreads across his lips.

Perfect. His plan is working. Now is just one thing he needs to do before he can start.

"And... can you ask if it's okay if we bring Haru along?", he adds and waits for his sister to respond.

The line is quiet for a moment, Gou is probably talking to their mother, before she returns to the phone.

"She wants to talk to you in person. I'm handing her the phone now", Gou explains and Rin frowns.

What now? Hopefully, his mother just wants to ask why he's bringing Haru along and nothing else.

"Hello, my big boy", her soft voice suddenly chimes.

Rin smiles involuntarily. He rarely sees his mother and he doesn't call her often, but her voice is always the same - soothing and familiar and he feels safe and happy when she's talking.

"Hi Mom", he responds quietly.

"Gou said you want to bring Haru with you. I'm perfectly fine with him staying over for Christmas - I'd really like to meet him in person - but isn't Sosuke going to be jealous if you bring another friend?", his mother asks worriedly. "It would be horrible if you two were arguing during Christmas."

Rin chuckles slightly and shakes his head, not thinking about that she can't see him.

"No, I think Sosuke will be fine", he smiles and hears his mother giggle.

"Oh, well. If you're sure, then go on. I can't wait to see you again."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke places the last suitcase in the back of the car and closes the trunk lid. His breath turns into fog in front of his mouth and he smiles at Haru who is standing behind him. A thick, blue scarf is wrapped around his neck and Sosuke pulls it down slightly to kiss the younger man. Haru holds onto him, buries his face in the soft fabric of Sosukes jacket.

"Now get in the car, it's too cold outside", the taller man mutters, but Haru shakes his head.

"I want to say bye to Rin too!", he whines quietly.

Sosuke laughs and wraps his arms around him a little tighter, trying to warm the smaller man up.

"Okay, okay. He said he'll be ready in a second anyway."

At the same moment, the door opens and Rin hops outside, clutching his bag tightly. He walks over, snow crunching under his boots.

"Okay, I'm done. Now you two go ahead, I'll join you in the evening", he whispers and presses a quick kiss to Sosukes lips.

Haru turns around and looks up at the redhaired man with his stunningly blue eyes.

"Why are you not coming with us right now?", he complains and grabs Rins hand.

The taller male chuckles and hugs him tightly.

"I need to go somewhere first. But it won't take long. I'll be there in no time, okay?"

Haru nods, bites his soft lips. Rin pulls back slightly and wants to turn around, when the blackhaired man suddenly cocks his head to the side.

"Kiss?"

He sounds like a child begging for attention and Rin can't help but laugh, kissing Haru softly. Then, he waves at his two lovers and starts walking towards the train station. Haru and Sosuke stare after him until he's out of sight, then they get into the car. Sosuke starts the motor and the windshield wipers.

"Are you sure you want to drive in this weather?"

Harus voice is still flat as always, but when Sosuke looks at him, all he sees is worry in those blue eyes. He smiles and nods shortly.

"I know the way perfectly fine, Haru. Don't think too much", he chuckles.

The blackhaired man huffs and looks out of the window.

"I don't feel comfortable with meeting Rins mother", he suddenly mutters. "What if he told her that I am the reason he was so angry over all this years?"

Sosuke frows and reaches out one hand to slide it through Harus raven black hair.

"Don't worry, little dolphin. Knowing Rin I'm almost one hundred percent sure he didn't tell her."

His voice is firm and full of confidence and that alone makes Haru relax slightly. The road in front of them is completely covered in thick, white snow. Sosuke furrows his brows and clicks his tounge, staring out of the window.

"I don't like the winter", he mutters. "I never liked it."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rins ruby red eyes are narrowed and cold when he leaves the train and stares at the town in front of him. It's small and consists of a few traditional houses, a supermarket and some other shops. He clutches the belt of his black messenger bag tighter and starts walking. A few children are playing in the park, he watches them for a moment before heading down the street once more. A big house comes into sight and he takes a sharp breath before walking up the small path and ringing the doorbell. Cold air is biting into his skin and he shivers slightly. Suddenly, the door opens and a blackhaired woman smiles warmly at him.

"Hello. How can I help you?", she asks and Rin bows politely.

"Is Yamazaki-san at home? I'd like to talk to him."

He tries to sound calm, but on the inside, he's burning up with rage and hate. The woman nods shortly and steps to the side.

"Yes, my husband just arrived. Come on in, I will ask if he's got time for you."

Rin accepts the offer with a forced smile and enters. The woman disappears down the hallway, probably telling her husband about the unexpected visitor. Rin strips his jacket and grabs the soft fabric tighter, waiting for the woman to return. Finally, she comes back and nods at him with a soft smile.

"He said he will see you right now. It's the third door to the left."

Rin walks past her without another word. His expression is hard and cold, Sosukes pained voice still echoes in his head.

_All you see in me is a possibility to keep running the family business! I don't want to be your marionette for the rest of my life!_

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and pushes the door open.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Where do they live?"

"In a small house by the beach. It's wonderful there, even during the cold months. The ocean carries tons of green ice in winter."

"Can I go swimming?"

"No Haru! It's way too cold out there!"

"But I want to!"

"Well, I'm not letting you!"

Sosuke leans over and kisses the tip of Harus nose who pushes him away and sulks. The taller man stares at him, completely flustered. But then, he laughs quietly and lifts Harus chin up with one hand.

"You can't swim in the ocean, but there's a local pool", he coaxes the blackhaired man.

Haru still avoids his gaze, but if he had puppy ears, they would turn into Sosukes direction with interest by now.

"And it's just a few minutes away from Rins house", Sosuke tries again.

Harus invisible tail is wagging now and Sosuke plays his last ace.

"I can take you there tomorrow morning if you want me to."

That's it. Harus resistance breaks and he turns towards Sosuke again, ocean blue eyes shining so brightly that his lover can't help but laugh. His gaze wanders towards the window again. The car in front of them hasn't moved one bit and he taps the steering wheel in a steady rhythm.

"I wonder what happened?", Haru muses next to him.

Sosuke shrugs and looks at his watch. There has been an accident on a small country road and now there's a huge traffic jam. They've been stuck here since almost two hours now and it's already dark outside. Suddenly, a man with a torch walks past them and mutters curses under his breath. Sosuke quickly opens the door of the car and leans onto it.

"Sorry, but could you tell us how long it's going to last?", he asks and the man turns towards him.

"Hell, the whole road is blocked, man!", he answers angrily. "A car has been rammed by a truck and the whole load of that thing is spread across the street. The guys from the police and some paramedics are still searching for the car, it's been pushed further away than they thought and there may be survivors."

Sosuke nods and smiles at the man while Haru listens in interest. When the guy has passed by, Sosuke leans inside the car and grabs his torch. Haru looks at him with alarmed eyes.

"What are you doing?", he asks, voice raised to panic.

Sosuke stares at his lover with raised eyebrow before he closes his jacket.

"This isn't my team, but I'm still a policeman. They probably need any help they can get."

Haru climbs out of the car and pushes his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not staying here alone. I'll help too", he states nervously.

Sosuke wants to tell him that there is no need to do that and that it's safer to stay in the car but then he sees it. This dullness in Harus eyes he's seen only one time in that dark alleyway when not only his body but also his mind has been violated and he understands that he is scared. So he just nods and locks the car.

"Let's go then."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"May I ask who you are and why you want to see me?"

Rin remembers this man. Tall, teal eyes and black hair, sometimes interrupted by a strand of silver. A glare colder than ice, nothing compared to the softness that sometimes shows in Sosukes eyes. Hard, thin lips and sharp cheekbones. Sosuke has the face of his father. Rin grits his teeth slightly.

"You may not remember me in person, but I'm sure Sosuke told you about me."

Sosukes father eyes him carefully and stands up, examines his features.

"I vaguely remember you to be a friend of my son."

His voice is colder than before, Rin notices suddenly.

"Rin. Your sons boyfriend."

He emphasizes the word _boyfriend_ and waits for a reaction. Sosukes father stares at him as if he has just told him that he's a visitor from the moon, but suddenly, an angry expression takes over.

"How _dare_ you come to my house and tell me you're the reason why my son is completely out of his mind, why the neighbors are gossiping about us? Get out of my sight!"

But Rin doesn't move one bit, just stands there and stares at the man. It doesn't surprise him that the man reacts like this. Sosuke is short-tempered too. At least when it's about him or Haru.

"No, I won't. Because I'm here to talk to you", he spits out through gritted teeth. "I'd like to be somewhere else right now too, but I can't stand it any longer to see Sosuke like this."

The blackhaired man in front of him sits down behind his desk and stares at him with angry eyes, but there's the slightest hint of worry too.

"See him like what?"

Rin takes a deep breath. His heart stings when he thinks about what happened lately.

"He doesn't eat anymore. Even when Haru cooks. He loves Harus meals, but now he just stands up and leaves when we're eating."

The teal eyes in front of him glisten in surprise, but Sosukes father motions him to go on.

"He doesn't sleep. I know him too well to be fooled. He lays there open-eyed, sometimes the whole night long."

The saddest part about this is that it's the truth, but he continues.

"He isn't home until the evening. He goes straight to work after school or he visits his physical therapist."

Sosukes father looks at him with stunned eyes.

"He didn't tell me he's attending to therapy again", he mutters.

 _Yeah, very unnormal. You are such a caring, understanding father, I wonder why your son isn't telling you every little detail of his life,_ Rin thinks sarcastically, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"You said he's going to work?"

Rin nods without thinking.

"He works as an apprentice at the police station, but they are short on staff so he's treated like he's already part of the team."

Sosukes father folds his hands and looks down on them.

"I see... There's a lot of things I don't know about my son", he mutters.

Rin doesn't know what to answer, so he just blends it out and continues.

"Even Haru noticed that something is wrong with him since he's been here. And a few days ago, I happened to hear a short conversation between Sosuke and his mother. He yelled at her that he doesn't want to be your puppet for the rest of his life."

Sosukes father lowers his head and nods shortly.

"So he really thinks that bad of me?", he asks with cracking voice.

Rin nods without hesitation. He isn't going to dress this up. Sosuke has suffered enough.

"How is he supposed to think better of you if you just yell at him for everything he failed and tell him how unworthy he is to be your son everytime he visits? And now you even push him away because you don't approve with the people he loves?"

The air is thick with tension and the room is silent.

"I didn't know it hurt him so much", a quiet voice suddenly whispers.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The two policemen standing on front of the car look surprised when Sosuke steps up to them and shows them his police badge.

"I'm from Iwatobi police station. There has been an accident?"

Haru, who waits behind him, is surprised how calm and serious his voice is all of a sudden. On the other hand, Sosuke is a policeman. He needs to do his job without letting his feelings get in the way. It's probably something Sosuke is used to.

"Yes, there has been a collision. We're currently searching for the car that got rammed", the younger policeman explains with reddened face.

He looks excited and concerned at the same time. Sosuke eyes him carefully. Probably his first mission given how precisely he tries to fulfill his duty

"Can I join the search troop? I'm sure you need help", Sosuke states calmly.

The officer nods at them with a relieved smile.

"Yes, yes! We asked for reinforcement an hour ago, but they're stuck in the storm too and we need to quicken the search", he exclaims happily. "Some of our group are out there, just join them and ask where they haven't been already."

Sosuke nods and turns around. His teal eyes are cold and determined. He's back in this special state where he only has one goal: find and save victims. No feelings allowed. No disgust, no anger, no sadness. Just move. Be useful. Do something. He grabs his torch tighter and leans down to press a quick kiss to Harus lips.

"Stay here, I'll be back as soon as possible", he mutters.

But the blackhaired man shakes his head and claws Sosukes sleeve.

"I'm not staying here alone. I told you I'll help."

His voice is quiet, but it's got a tone to it that makes resistance impossible. Sosuke exhales sharply and runs one hand through his hair.

"It could be dangerous."

He isn't sure what influence Harus presence will have on him when he's working, but on the other side, there's no way he'll refuse his lover when he is truly scared of being left alone with strangers.

"I know."

Haru looks at him with serious, deep blue eyes and Sosuke smiles weakly.

"Okay. Then come on."

It's still snowing and even with two flashlights, it's hard to see something. Sosuke is cautious, not knowing the territory is dangerous. They could slip on ice or the ground could crumble beneath them. He makes sure that Haru is always in sight, keeping an eye on him too. In the distance, to their right, they can see small dots of light and the muffled voices of other men echoe through the air. Sosuke keeps quiet, knowing the dangers of talking during this kind of mission. He needs to listen - every little sound counts. Sometimes it's a sob, a whimper or even the creaking of metal. Suddenly, he stops in his tracks and Haru mirrors his action, looking at him questioningly. Sosuke motions him to stay where he is and moves forward again. There's a small escarpment in front of them, he notices.

"Sosuke?"

Harus voice is unsure and shaky.

"Stay there, I'll be back right away!", he calls back and carefully sinks to his knees.

It's safer to move down slowly than to jump and land on something hard or dangerous. So he takes his time, sliding down the escarpment until he's sure he's reached the ground. Carefully moving forward, the light of his torch suddenly falls upon a car. His breath hitches shortly, but that's the only reaction he shows. His brain shuts down and he starts the routine he's used to.

_Make sure someone knows._

"Haru, I found it! Go back to the others and tell them!", he calls out.

There's a short silence and then steps come closer.

"Sosuke, no! D-Don't..."

Harus voice is filled with panic, but Sosuke is caught in his world of rational thinking.

"Go! We can't waste time here!", he yells sharply and starts to move towards the car.

It's been pushed down the escarpment and now its resting on the side, covered in a thick layer of snow and ice. Sosuke wipes away the fresh snow and carefully climbs onto the top of the car. His fingers wrap around the handle of the door and he pulls. The ice that covers the metal makes his hand slip off, but he tries again and this time, the door opens slightly. Using all of his strenght to pull the dented metal upward, he manages to open it so far that he can look inside. A low groan tells him that there's someone in here and he quickly illuminates the drivers seat with the torch. His blood runs cold at the sight he's met with.


	7. We all got battle scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Try not to kill me once you're done reading. ;-;

Kisumis face is pale and he's on the verge of passing out. His limp body is only held by the seatbelt, otherwise he would've fallen to the side long ago. Sosuke is shaking while he works the door open further.

"A-Are you hurt?", he asks with trembling voice.

Kisumis breathing is ragged.

"My leg. There's something with my leg."

"Did you break it?"

Kisumi gasps quietly.

"I... don't know."

Sosuke carefully climbs over the empty seat next to Kisumi, his hands search for the fastener of the seatbelt. It's completely bent. No wonder that Kisumi couldn't open it in his weak state. Sosuke pulls with all of the strenght he can muster and finally, it snaps open. Kisumi falls to the side with a pained cry, hands coming up to claw at his leg. Sosuke swallows dryly. He wraps one arm around Kisumis shoulders and hoists him up slightly.

"Shh, it's okay. Haru will call help, it will be over soon", he mutters, stroking the peach-coloured hair of the younger man.

Kisumi sobs quietly, his hand touches Sosukes jacket. The blackhaired man feels himself growing dizzy. Kisumis skin is wet and covered in something dark.

"You're bleeding..."

The only reaction is a short nod. He must be in excruciating pain and probably has been for hours. Carefully, Sosuke moves the torch to Kisumis lower half. The purple eyes of the younger man close instinctively.

"Let me see...", Sosuke mutters and slides one hand over his waist to get a better look at him.

Kisumi is only dressed in a black sweater and some white jeans - well at least they have been white. Now they're soaked with blood. The red liquid sticks to the seats, to the floor, it's everywhere. Kisumis right leg is twisted awfully, but where does the blood come from? Sosukes swallows thickly, moves the light of his torch even lower. His stomach churns when he sees what has happened.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Of course it hurt him! You're his father and he still looks up to you! Why do you think he's acting like this? Because he wants to please you, even after all you've said and done!"

Rin grits his teeth angrily and stares at the man in front of him. Sosukes father stands up and starts pacing in the room, running his hands through his black and grey hair occasionally.

"I... I don't know what to do! How can I ever make it up to him?", he asks desperately.

Rin takes a deep breath and looks at him with stern eyes.

"Show him that you love him. Show him that, no matter what he does or says, you will always be by his side. That's everything he wants."

Sosukes father lifts his gaze, exhales softly.

"I will. I promise, I will", he mutters determinately.

Rin nods in approval and allows himself to relax slightly. This is going better than expected.

"Well, since that is the case... Sosuke and Haru will stay with me and my family this Christmas. I'm sure Sosuke would be happy if you joined us - at least for today", he states calmly.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Somehow, a thick branch has broken the windshield when the car crashed against a tree. The sharp end of it has been thrust into Kisumis thigh, has ripped his muscles to shreds and pierced a vein. He's bleeding to death. Sosuke feels his eyes sting and hears a quiet sob when he suddenly realizes that he's crying. Tears stream down his face, but he ignores them. Kisumi closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side.

"Take... take the light away!", he gasps breathlessly.

Sosuke turns the flashlight off as fast as his shaking hands allow him to do and feverishly strokes Kisumis hollow cheek. The heavy, warm scent of blood hangs in the air. Suddenly, the ragged breathing of the younger man stops for a second and Sosuke starts to panic.

"Kisumi! Kisumi, can you hear me?"

Purple eyes close for a second before they open again.

"Sosuke... a-are you there?"

Tears of relief stain Sosukes cheeks when he leans forward and pushes away some of Kisumis pink hair that sticks to his face.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. Kisumi..."

"Sosuke, it hurts so much... I can't breathe anymore..."

He is dying. He is dying in Sosukes arms and he can do absolutely nothing. Suddenly, Kisumi moves slightly and licks his dry lips. Sosukes breath hitches.

"Wait a second..."

He pulls back slightly and scrapes some ice from the outside of the car. Kisumi watches him with clouded eyes. Sosuke gently pushes the palm of his hand against Kisumis lips and feels the ice melt against their skin. Greedily licking it up, Kisumi closes his eyes again. Sosuke strokes his cheek and whispers sweet nothings to calm him down. He feels the fever pulsate in Kisumis veins, feels the heat of his skin starting to grow.

"Sosuke, I... always loved you", Kisumis whispers suddenly, voice weak and pained.

The blackhaired man sobs and buries his face in the soft pink hair of the other man.

"I know", he responds with teary eyes.

He doesn't know what else to say. Kisumis lips curl into a soft smile and a thin line of blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. His whole body cramps and suddenly, the small stream of blood stops.

"Kisumi?"

Sosukes voice is shaking heavily, but the only response he's getting is silence.

"Kisumi?", he repeats, more desperate this time.

The face of the younger man is white as snow in the fading light of Sosukes torch and his expression is peaceful and calm. Slowly pulling back, the blackhaired man jumps to the ground. He is trembling, but he doesn't look back once. His fingers are slick with blood and leave red imprints in the snow when he climbs up the escarpment. Finally, he reaches the top of the hill and stops for a second. He is completely out of breath, but he starts running. The crunching of the snow beneath him is the only sound in this heavy silence. He trips, falls. Hot sparks of pain spread throughout his body, but he doesn't make a sound.

_Get up, run further._

For a moment, it feels like he sprained his ankle, but then the dull ache stops and he starts running again. Small dots of light grow closer, dancing up and down in front of him. He stops, blinks slowly. Kisumi is dead.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"There! Why isn't he moving? Did something happen?", one of the policemen asks worriedly.

Haru shakes his head and bites his lips.

"H-He was okay when I left", he mutters quietly.

The policeman next to him quickens his steps and reaches Sosuke first.

"Hey, your friend told us that you found the car! Are there any survivors?", he asks hopefully.

Sosuke doesn't answer, he pushes past him and walks over to Haru who waits for them. His eyes are dull and he's shaking when he pulls the younger man into a weak embrace. Haru rests his head against Sosukes shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck. He doesn't ask because even now, Haru is still Haru and he will wait until Sosuke wants to talk about what happened.

"P-Please... let's go", Sosuke whispers with shaking voice and Haru nods.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Gou watches from the window as the black car pulls up to the house.

"Mom, they're here!", she squeals happily, dashes down the hallway and out the door.

Her crimson red hair is ruffled by the icy wind, but she smiles brightly nevertheless. The doors open and two darkhaired men step outside. She waves at them, waiting for Rin to get out too. But her brother doesn't appear. She frowns and runs down the stairs.

"Sosuke!", she calls out and the tall man turns around.

He barely manages to catch her, but lifts her up effortlessly like he used to do when she was little. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"Where's Rin?", is the first thing that leaves her lips and Sosuke sighs.

"He needed to take care of something before coming. Probably, he's on the way already. We got... caught up in a traffic jam so it won't take long until he arrives", he mutters and puts her down.

Gou looks at him with wide, innocent eyes. She knows that there is something wrong with him, but she doesn't ask when Haru gives her a stern glare while grabbing his bag from the back of the car.

"W-Well... Then come in. Mom is just getting dinner ready", she stutters and backs away.

Sosuke and Haru grab the rest of their things and follow her. Gou opens the door for them and waits until they're inside before she closes it with a soft click.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Miyako puts the last plate on the table just in time before Gou and two men enter the kitchen. The taller one is Sosuke and she beams when she sees him.

"Sosuke! Oh, it's so nice that you've come here again!", her soft voice chimes and she hugs him tightly.

He smiles weakly and hugs her back. The usual warmth of his actions is gone and he moves slow, like he's tired. Miyako frowns worriedly, but just when she wants to ask, she spots the second man. He's standing in the doorway, watching them with ocean blue eyes. He has raven black hair and soft features. Though his lips are pressed together firmly and his glare is cold and stern, he looks gorgeous. The man clearly feels out of place and somehow, he looks... tensed. Miyako smiles at him and reaches out her hand.

"Hello! You must be Haru then?", she asks warmly.

He nods shortly and his beautiful blue eyes dart towards Sosuke.

"Yes. Nice to meet you", he mutters quietly.

Even his voice is gorgeous, Miyako notices. No wonder that Rin likes him that much. She smiles softly, pointing towards the table.

"Please, have a seat everybody. You can start dinner. I'm sure Rin won't take much longer."

Gou pushes Haru forward, chatting away happily about new diets and training schedules. The blackhaired man barely listens, instead his gaze is always drawn to Sosuke who looks exhausted and worn out. He's pale and shaking slightly, his teal eyes have lost their usual shine. Miyako furrows her eyes worriedly. Sosuke has always been so full of engery and life... Suddenly, the door opens again and a flash of red whisks inside.

"I'm home!"

Rin presses a quick kiss to his mothers and Gous cheek before leaning over the table to grab Sosukes hand.

"Come on, there's someone waiting for you!", he sings happily and pulls him along.

Sosuke almost stumbles, tries to free his wrist from Rins deathgrip.

"Hey, Rin...", he starts while his boyfriend pulls him through the hallway and out of the house, but the redhaired man ignores his weak protest and shoves him down the stairs.

When Sosuke sees the person standing in front of the house, he freezes and refuses to make another step. Rin turns around and looks at him with questioning eyes. Sosuke stares at the tall man and grits his teeth.

"Why is he... why did you bring him here?", he yells at Rin, trembling with anger.

The redhaired man smiles and looks toward Sosukes father, who watches them from some distance.

"Because I think he's got something to say", he states softly and lets go of Sosukes hand.

With a last, short glance, he jumps up the stairs to the house again and enters, leaving the two men alone. Sosuke stares after him in disbelief before turning to look at his father again. Before he can even open his mouth, two arms suddenly wrap around him and hug him tightly. He stiffens and growls dangerously low, but his father doesn't back away. Instead, he pulls him even closer.

"I'm sorry, Sosuke", he whispers quietly. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."

Sosuke gasps in surprise and pushes his father away slightly to look at him. There's nothing but regret and shame in those hazel eyes. The older man hangs his head and stares at the ground.

"Rin... told me about everything. That you're attending to therapy again. That you have a job now. I've seen that he really, truly loves you. And I've finally understood what I did to you when I rejected you like that", he mutters timidly.

Sosuke nods without uttering a word. He's too shocked to comprehense what his father just said.

_He's sorry._

He's expected everything when he's seen his father standing there, but it's too much. His dry lips part and he struggles to speak.

"Why... did you change your mind?", he asks with cracking voice.

His father looks to the side, then back at him. He doesn't know what to say, Sosuke notices. But then, he starts speaking.

"I thought... I thought it was wrong for you to be happy. I thought you needed to focus on training. Everyone said that you were a natural at swimming and I was so proud of you. I was hoping for you to become an olympical swimmer. But then, you hurt your shoulder and it felt like you've just thrown away your future. So I stopped contacting you. But when Rin talked to me today, I understood that I tried to force my dreams on you back then. It wasn't what _you_ wanted, it was what _I_ wanted. I don't want to make that mistake again. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be who you are. You deserve to live your own dream. And if that dream includes Rin and Haruka, I'm fine with it. Can you ever forgive me, my son?"

His voice gets softer and softer while he talks and Sosuke swallows dryly. He's never expected something like this from his father. Slowly, he wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face in the soft fabric of his fathers jacket. A hand comes up to stroke his hair and he closes his eyes for a moment before pulling back slightly. His father smiles at him with bright eyes.

"So what? Are you going to introduce me to Haru too?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

It's late already when Sosukes father leaves and Gou wishes them a good night, disappearing in her room and locking the door. Haru, Rin, Sosuke and Miyako still sit in the dining room and while Rin talks with his mother, Harus hand reaches for Sosukes underneath the table. At first, his fingertips just brush over the back of his lovers hand, but soon, they intertwine their fingers and their eyes lock too. They stay like this for a while, until suddenly, Rin nudges them both.

"Hello? Earth to Sosuke and Haru!", he snickers and Miyako giggles softly.

"Hm?"

Haru sounds completely confused and the tired look on his face makes Rin sigh.

"I just said you both seem a bit odd today. Did something happen?", he asks worriedly.

Sosuke quickly shakes his head and stands up, making Haru frown slightly.

"No, it's fine. I think, I'm going to sleep", he mutters and turns around.

"Ah, Haru! About that... I prepared the guest room for you. Please make yourself at home there", Miyako suddenly cuts in.

Sosuke, Rin and Haru exchange a quick glance. A silent decision is made and Sosuke smiles weakly.

"Oh, that won't be necessary", he states softly. "Haru can sleep in Rins room too."

Miyako looks from her son to Sosuke and back to Haru who stands up, bows politely and follows the older man outside. After the two of them have left, Miyako rests her chin in her hand.

"Care to explain?", she asks innocently, watching her son blush.

"W-Well... so... You see, Haru is very special to me and Sosuke and he grew closer too...", he stutters nervously, rubbing his neck.

Miyako laughs and takes his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You were always so full of admiration and your eyes sparkled like thousands of stars when you talked about Haru. It's okay to love him too", she smiles softly.

Rin lets out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding in and allows himself to relax again.

"Thanks, mom. For everything."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke opens a dark, wooden door and enters the room behind it. Haru follows suit, pushes up against his lover the second they're inside.

"What happened today?", he asks desperately because even after Sosukes father apologized, the taller man seemed kind of tensed.

Sosuke just shakes his head and wraps his arms around Haru. Their lips meet and both of them know that this will turn into much more if they don't stop now. But Sosuke doesn't seem to have any intention to stop and Haru finds himself pushed against the wall in less than a second. He opens his mouth willingly, letting his lover take over completely. Sosukes hands trail down his body, eliciting soft shudders and quiet moans from him until he's a shaking, broken mess. Haru lets him slide his shirt off and swallows thickly. Everything is spinning in front of him and the next thing he knows is that he's pushed down on the bed. Sosuke leans over him and kisses him again, his hot breath is ghosting over Harus pale skin.

"Haru... I-I'm so sorry, but I... I can't stop...", he whispers desperately.

Haru closes his eyes and runs his slender fingers down Sosukes sides.

"It's fine", he mutters. "If this is the only comfort I can give to you, it's fine."

Sosuke nods shakily and buries his face in the crook of Harus neck. Inhaling the familiar scent, he calms down a little. His hand slides down the slender body of his lover and their lips meet again. Tounges wrap around eachother while Haru presses against him even tighter.

"Sosuke..."

The sound of Harus voice moaning his name unleashes every restraint within Sosuke. He is shaking and a strange fever seizes him.

"Haru!"

The blackhaired man kisses him again, more passionately this time. His hand comes up to wrap around Sosukes wrist and pull it down to where he wants it. Ocean blue eyes are dark with lust and desperation when they meet teal ones, but neither of them thinks about stopping now. Everything blurs in a red haze until Haru cries out, but it isn't a pained cry Sosuke realizes. Hot sparks of pleasure rush through them, their breathing is ragged. Haru throws his head back, his hands claw the blanket beneath him.

"Sosuke!", he calls out feverishly.

His body rears up, burning lust threatens to drown him. Sosuke leans down and their lips lock, silencing their moans and screams until there's nothing left but white, hot pleasure.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru wakes up to the muffled sound of laughter. He yawns, stretches and enjoys the warmth of his blanket. A thin layer of ice covers the window and outside, soft, thick snowflakes are falling to the ground. Haru blinks lazily and sits up. Sosuke and Rin seem to be up already. He leaves the bed, pulling on his jeans and a thick shirt before opening the door and strolling down the hallway. The railing of the stairs is decorated with green mistletoes and red ribbons. Haru walks down to the basement and stops in the doorframe to the living room. Miyako is sitting on the couch together with Gou and Rin, they're talking and laughing happily. Suddenly, Sosuke entered the room from the other side and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Rins lips. When he straightens himself again, he notices Haru standing in the doorframe. He smiles and reaches out one hand.

"Good morning and merry Christmas, sleeping beauty", he mocks him, but Haru has never felt so much at home like in this moment.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

It's still snowing when the three of them get into the car and wave at Miyako and Gou who stand by the door. Per usual, Sosuke drives and Haru and Rin are curled up in eachother on the backseat. A comfortable silence fills the car until Sosukes teal eyes shift so he can look into the rearview mirror.

"I'm going to move to Tokyo soon."

It comes out so suddenly and blunt that it leaves his two lovers completely speechless. Rin licks his dry lips, opens his mouth to say something, but the words won't come out.

"You... what?"

Harus voice is pressured and roughed up, he leans forward and claws Sosukes healthy shoulder.

"You simply decided to move to Tokyo without telling us?", Rin yells suddenly, making the two other men flinch.

Sosukes gaze is glued to the road as he nods and grips the steering wheel tighter.

"I got an offer from my boss. He said if I attended to the police academy in Tokyo, he would get me a job there", he mutters.

Haru is still trying to process what Sosuke just said, his blue eyes are wide with disbelief.

"What's wrong with your job here?", he asks quietly. "What's wrong with staying with us?"

Sosuke lifts his gaze a little, but when he's met with Rins angry glare, he looks away again.

"It's not about Iwatobi or you", he whispers and tenses up. "I just... need to get away. At least for a while."

Rin bites his lips and clutches the fabric of his jeans tighter in an attempt to keep himself from loosing control.

"And why if it isn't about us?", he asks quietly.

Haru nods shortly, watching Sosukes frown turn into a pained expression.

"I'll tell you. Eventually. I just can't stay here right now."

Rin and Haru swallow, look at eachother. The blackhaired man feels Rins desperation, but he also feels Sosukes pain. Something happened in that night with the accident, Haru is suddenly aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for wasting your precious time and... DON'T KILL ME  
> *hides behind the bush of shame*


	8. A dream for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of my lovely readers!  
> \\(^o^)/ Your comments really lift my mood! Lots of love from Author-chan! ♡

"So... when are you leaving?", Rin asks quietly while he lays on his bed in their dorm in Samezuka, arms crossed behind his back.

Sosuke, who sits by his desk and rests his chin in his hand, doesn't turn around.

"Tomorrow", he mutters.

Rin freezes and his breathing stops for a moment before he jumps up and stares at Sosuke with widened, crimson red eyes.

_"What?"_

Sosuke flinches at the volume of Rins voice, but he doesn't turn around. He hears the tears in Rins voice when the redhaired man starts yelling at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you fucking idiot? Why didn't you say something? Did you hope to sneak away in the middle of the night without anyone noticing? Damn, you could've told me sooner, I would've..."

He is cut off abruptly when Sosuke shoves him against the wall and glares down at him angrily.

"You would have done what?", he asks through gritted teeth. "You would've come along?"

Rins expression changes from surprise to anger, but before he can lift his hand, he closes his eyes and sighs quietly.

"No. You're probably right. I still would hesitate. I can't leave Haru alone. I can't leave my team now that the training is finally paying off and the tournaments are starting. I can't leave. There's just too much that keeps me here", he whispers.

Sosuke swallows thickly, giving the redhaired man a short nod.

"I'll go alone."

Rin takes a step towards him and grabs his wrist again.

"But not tonight", he breaths quietly. "Tonight, you're mine for the last time."

Sosuke doesn't resist when Rin pulls him towards the bed and sinks down on it. Their lips crush against eachother and Rin opens his mouth for Sosuke. There is nothing left of his usual playfullness, he doesn't put up his little fight. All he wants tonight is to feel Sosuke with every inch of his body and as long as possible. His hand slides down the side of the taller man and the other one comes up to claw at Sosukes black hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much", he whispers desperately against the lips of his lover.

Sosuke nods quietly and pulls the red shirt Rin is wearing over his head. His teal eyes wander over the muscular chest of his lover, linger on his flexing abdominal muscles. Rins cheeks are flushed and he's breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Sosuke..."

The taller man grabs his hand and pulls him closer. Rin digs his fingers into the fabric of Sosukes shirt and starts to unbutton it slowly. More and more pale, smooth skin is exposed until finally, he can slide the bright blue shirt down Sosukes shoulders. It falls to the ground and Rin swallows dryly. His hands ghost over Sosukes chest, stroking every single inch of his body. The blackhaired man closes his eyes and exhales softly while Rin moves closer and rests his head against Sosukes shoulder. His hot breath hits the soft skin beneath him. The blackhaired man takes his wrist and slowly pulls his hand down. Rins breathing grows even faster while he works down Sosukes pants and underwear. He leans against the wall behind his bed and closes his eyes. He's completely at the mercy of his lover now and when he feels a soft touch to his inner thigh, he spreads his legs open. Sosuke settles between them and his hand comes down to slide under the waistband of Rins shorts. His lover bucks his hips up and a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Oh god, Sosuke! Please, touch me more!"

His voice is a quiet plea and Sosuke can't resist the urge to obey.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

It is freezing cold outside, but on the small airport, the crowd of people coming or leaving for holidays makes the air almost feel warm on Sosukes skin. He looks up at the pale morning sky, his turquoise eyes are clouded with something that can only be pain. A hand gently wraps around his own, fingers entwining with eachother automatically. Sosukes lowers his gaze and is met with the sight of ruby red eyes staring up to him.

 _Don't give me that look. You are stronger than this!_ , a voice inside his head screams at Rin but he doesn't say it out loud when he sees the tears.

Instead, he grabs the ticket in his other hand tighter, staring at the destination.

_Airport Tokyo, Japan_

"You don't have to go. You could just... stay here", Haru, who stands on his other side, suddenly mutters.

Sosuke shakes his head lightly.

"No. I can't. It makes me sick to stay here." 

Rins grip around his hand tightens and he sobs quietly. Sosuke clutches his bag to his side, his eyes never leave Rin and Haru.

"We'll call you. Everyday. And we expect you to fucking answer our calls or I'll go there myself and bring you back here immediately", the redhaired man growls.

Sosuke nods and shifts slowly, wanting and not wanting to board the plane at once. Haru swallows thickly and nods at him.

"You... you should go", he whispers huskily and turns away.

But suddenly, someone grabs his upper arm and spins him around. Lips crash onto his own, breathtaking and rough but nonetheless, it is the best kiss they've ever shared, full of anger and sadness and pain, even better than their first kiss. Haru closes his eyes and pushes up against Sosuke, a bitter yet sweet taste spreading over his tounge, seeping into his very core and leaving an empty space in his heart. Sosuke slowly pulls back, chest heaving under his coat.

"Go", Haru urges him on, breathless. "Go or I take you home again."

Sosuke spins around and with tears stinging in his eyes and on his cheeks, he leaves Rin and Haru for a longer and much more painful time than the three of them would have guessed.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"It feels really empty, doesn't it?", Rin asks this evening when they lay on the couch in Harus living room and watch TV.

The blackhaired man nods shortly and buries his face against Rins shoulder to hide his frown. His lover chuckles and slides one hand through his hair, stroking it gently.

"Are you showing _emotions,_ Haru?", he mocks the younger man which earns him a light bite into his bare neck.

Rin just sighs and wraps his arms around Haru while settling against the couch more comfortably.

"It's still four months until we can finally graduate and follow Sosuke to Tokyo", he mutters bitterly.

Haru growls and sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Rins neck again. He doesn't want to think about this now. Suddenly, Rin pushes him away a little to look at him.

"What are you even going to do after graduation, Haru? I mean... you do have the skills and willpower to make it to olympics together with me", he exclaims excitedly.

But Haru just sighs and rests his head on Rins chest. The steady breathing of the redhaired man and his heartbeat lull him to sleep in no time.

_No, that's your dream, Rin. I need to find mine._

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

He lays on his bed alone and blank-mindedly stares at the ceiling when his phone rings. His breathing seems to slow down a little more and his limbs feel like they are filled with lead, but he picks his phone up anyways.

"Hello?"

His voice is raspy from barely being used in almost three days and he thinks to himself that it doesn't sound like him at all.

"Hey Sosuke."

Rin isn't any better. His voice that used to spark such fire is dull and empty now.

"How are you doing in Tokyo?", Haru cuts in.

Sosuke sighs weakly.

"Just fine", he mutters. "It's lots of hard work. School is exhausting, but the payment is good. Soon, I won't have to take my fathers money anymore."

He can hear some shuffling in the background and Haru and Rin talking quietly.

"Hey, Sosuke..."

The sound of their voices and even more the sound of their voices saying his name finally breaks the walls and Sosuke rolls over, burying his face in his pillow and sobbing heavily.

"Rin... Haru..."

He hears a faint gasp beside him and wishes he could be back in Iwatobi with them or they could be here with him. He wants to feel their hands caress his hair and he wants to hear their voices whisper all those sweet little nothings just to soothe him.

"Sosuke... we miss you so much...", Rin whispers quietly. "Why did you leave?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks, he really _tries_ to stop crying, but hearing Sosukes voice and knowing for how long they'll stay apart is excruciating, especially when Sosuke sounds so tired and broken and _fuck,_ Rin can't stand this. He sobs and rolls over on their bed. Haru watches him with soft eyes, crawls towards him and rests his head on Rins warm shoulder, sliding his fingers over the chest of the redhaired man. Rin wraps his arms around Haru and buries his face in the raven black hair of his lover.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but to think that it's still three months...", he sobs quietly and Haru just nods.

He too is not sure if he can last this long. Rin sits up, sniffling and wiping his face with his sleeves.

"I look like a fucking idiot", he whispers dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Haru..."

The younger man just sighs and wraps his arms around Rins waist from behind, resting his chin on the shoulder of his lover. His hand moves up to trail over Rins sharp jawbone and his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are beautiful, even when you're crying."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The days pass by in a blur and while Sosuke fights the urge to simply return to Iwatobi, Haru and Rin spend blood, sweat and tears on their training and studies. Rin pushes his team to absolute perfection, allowing not a single mistake. Haru starts to care about his grades and times, drags the Iwatobi swimteam to Samezuka for weekly practice and is even more silent than before. Exams are starting and with Reis and Makotos help, he even makes it to the top ten students. Rin loves watching Haru study. Not because he wants his boyfriend to, but because it's adorable to see how the blackhaired man leans over his books and takes notes while reading. Haru has the unbearably cute habit of sticking his tounge out while concentrating and Rin can't help but laugh at it. It always earns him a small scowl from his boyfriend, but Haru doesn't really mind. There's so little to smile at in their current lifes that he's just content to hear Rin laugh. And even though both of them are always busy with training or studies, there's something odd about Haru, Rin notices when the younger man leaves on the fourth evening in a row. This time, Rin lifts his head from the book he's reading when Haru grabs his jacket. He doesn't tell him where he goes, just calls a short _"I'm heading out!"_ and then the door shuts behind him. Rin scowls slightly and stands up, watching from the window in the livingroom as Haru jumps down the stonestairs. Where does he go? But Rin decides that it's none of his business. An hour passes and Haru still isn't back. It's getting dark and the redhaired man starts to worry slightly. He's glad that Haru got over his anxiety to leave the house alone, but he doesn't want something to happen to his precious little dolphin again. So he lets another hour pass until he decides to call Haru. His boyfriend picks up the phone after three rings and Rin sucks in a sharp breath when he hears how breathless Haru sounds.

"Yeah?"

The redhaired man furrows his brows and bares his sharp teeth. If someone hurt him again...

"Are you okay? Where are you?", he asks worriedly.

But suddenly, there's a muffled voice in the background and Haru answers with a cheerful _"I'll be right back!"_ before returning to the phone.

"I really don't have time right now, Rin. I'll be home in half an hour, so don't worry. 'Til then!"

And with that, he simply ends the call and leaves a confused Rin staring at his phone.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Like Haru has promised, half an hour later, he comes home with messy hair and strange stains on his jeans and shirt. He looks completely spent and sinks down on the couch immediately with a goofy smile spread across his lips. Rin, who's been in the kitchen until now, watches him with worried eyes.

"Haru? Where have you been?", he asks nervously.

He doesn't know if he even wants to hear the answer, but he shouldn't have worried about that. Haru just shrugs and wipes some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Just somewhere", he responds and gets up, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Rin follows him, watches him change before throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and settling on the bed. There is _definitely_ something odd about Harus behaviour lately. He is much more content, starts to smile more often, but when Rin asks about it, he simply shakes his head and looks away. Sighing, the redhaired man climbs into bed next to Haru who shifts slightly to give him more room. But when Rin wants to wrap one hand around the blackhaired mans waist, Haru pushes him away.

"Mm. Not today. I'm exhausted", he mutters and pulls the blanket tighter around him.

Rin stares at Harus silky black hair and bare shoulders and asks himself if he should be suspicious.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"Hey."

The soft whisper makes Rin relax instantly as he leans against the doorframe and watches the steam rise from his cup of tea.

"Couldn't fall asleep either?"

A soft laugh on the other end of the line.

"I'm too used to hug at least one of you while falling asleep."

Rin smiles sadly and stares at the wooden floor beneath him.

"So... I know you usually are in bed at this time. What's keeping you up?", the soft voice asks.

The redhaired man sighs and shifts his gaze back to the blanket of stars covering the sky.

"Haru... is behaving strangely", he mutters and bites his lips. "I know you are busy and have your own problems to take care of, but... there's no one else that I can talk to about this."

The breath of the other person hitches slightly and Rin hears the shuffling of bedsheets.

"What's wrong? Is he sick or something? Did someone hurt him? I swear to God, I'm coming back to Iwatobi this insta-"

"Sosuke, calm down!", Rin interrupts his boyfriend with a soft laugh. "He's fine. Too fine, actually. He's going out more often and... when he comes back, he's smiling like an idiot, but when I ask about it, he refuses to talk."

Sosuke stays quiet for a moment, overthinking what Rin just said.

"Could it be that he's... but no way, he would never... c-cheat on us, right?", he stutters, horrified by that thought.

Rins blood pulses in his veins when he hears Sosuke say what he's feared all along. He curls up even tighter and hugs his knees to his chest.

"Oh god, please no", he whispers desperately. "No, no, no..."

"Listen, Rin."

Sosukes voice makes him jerk and he raises his head again, swallowing and trying to calm down. He wants to jump up, run upstairs, shake Haru awake and yell at him to tell him that it's not true, that it's just his imagination...

"I know we both don't like this very much, but... can you follow him when he goes out next time? We can't accuse him of something we aren't even sure about."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin struggles to zip up his jacket while holding the phone in place.

"Okay, he left a few seconds ago. I'm going after him now", he whispers and opens the door.

Sosuke stays silent as Rin follows Haru down the stonestairs as quiet as possible. To his surprise, the blackhaired man doesn't choose the way that leads into town. Instead, he moves towards another house and knocks against the door. Rins eyes widen in surprise.

"He's... he's going to Makotos house!", he whispers in shock.

Sosuke lets out a shaky growl.

"Isn't Tachibana his best friend? Do you think, Haru is really... choosing _him_ over us now?"

Rin shakes his head in disbelief, but he has to admit that it's the only thing that makes sense right now. The door in front of Haru opens and really, it _is_ Makoto who greets him and invites him inside. Rin gasps in anger and closes his phone.

"Oh no! My boyfriend isn't going to snog around with Makoto! At least not until he properly broke up with me!", he snarls angrily and storms towards the house.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The door is pushed open forcefully and a flash of red dashes inside. Haru spins around in shock and so does Makoto. They're both still standing in the hallway, looking at Rin like they've seen a ghost.

"R-Rin! What are you doing here?", Haru gasps in shock and removes his hands from Makotos, hiding them behind his back.

Rin walks over to him with sharp, angry eyes before he pushes him up against the wall.

"What did he give to you?", he growls dangerously.

Haru shakes his head violently and refuses to pull his hands out from behind his back.

"Nothing! It's something private!", he snaps as Rin tries to grab the box from him.

Suddenly, a brownhaired woman which Rin recognizes as Makotos mother, steps out of the kitchen.

"Boys, what's going-"

She stops mid-sentence when she sees Rin, then she looks at Haru and Makoto.

"Oh... did he... find out?", she asks worriedly

Harus eyes widen in fright.

"No, no! That can't be, I never told him anything!", he gasps desperately.

Rin releases him from his grip and watches Makoto rush over to check on Harus bruised wrists.

"Come on, Rin! You didn't have to hurt him!", he complains. "Why are you even angry? And how did you find out?"

Rin is speechless. Is Makoto really asking why he is _angry?_ He's quiet for a second before he explodes.

"Well, obviously, I'm angry because my boyfriend is _fucking_ cheating on me with you and you ask me why I am _angry,_ goddamnit?", he screams directly into Makotos face and turns to Haru who watches him with a shocked expression.

"And you? Did you think I wouldn't piece it together eventually? Fuck it, you know what? We're _over,_ Haru. _Over."_

And with that, he runs off. He needs to be alone right now.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Makotos mother stares at them both in shock and raises one hand to her mouth.

"Oh, my... Is he... thinking that you're cheating on him?", she asks weakly and Haru swallows.

This must seem so wrong to Rin. Now that he thinks of it, he would've thought the same if he stumbled upon this scene. So he gives Makotos mother a determined look.

"Sorry, but I think I'll skip tonight. I need to go and find him."

She nods at him and Makoto smiles softly.

"Of course, but hurry up! God knows where he went."

Haru doesn't need to thank them. The soft glint in his blue eyes is enough to let Makoto know what he wants to say.

_Thank you. As always._

He spins around and chases after Rin, sprinting up the stonestairs to check if the redhaired man went back here again. But the lights aren't switched on and the second Haru steps inside, he knows that Rin isn't here. Everytime his lover comes home, no matter how bad his mood is, there's a comfortable warmth spreading through the small house. And now, everything is cold and empty.

"Rin!"

Harus scream is primal and desperate as he slams the door shut behind him again and dashes down the stairs.

_Rin, where the fuck did you go?_

He runs and runs until his whole body hurts. He stops at Samezuka only to have Aiichiro tell him that Rin isn't here. He runs further and further until he's on the seaside of the small town, but hasn't catched one glimpse of Rin. His breathing is ragged and his vision blurry. It feels like the one time he fainted in middleschool because his blood sugar was too low, but now it isn't just exhaustion, it's tears that make his vision go fuzzy. But he forces himself to straighten up again and turn around. A cold breeze ruffles his hair and suddenly, he knows where Rin is. He simply knows. Taking a deep breath, he starts running again. His steps play the rhythm to the chant in his head.

_Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin_

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The blossoms of the tree over the grave are already starting to open up. Rin sobs quietly as he buries his face in his hands.

"I don't know what I should do now", he whispers, knowing that someone is listening. "Maybe I should just follow Sosuke to Tokyo if Haru doesn't need me anymore."

He closes his eyes and can almost feel the soothing touch of a hand on his shoulder, sees the soft smile of his father as he sinks to the ground next to him and hugs him tightly. He sobs again, burying his face against his warm shoulder. Rins slender fingers dig into soft fabric until he suddenly realizes that there really _is_ someone, holding him and stroking his hair. He backs away slightly with wide eyes only to see Harus pained expression.

"Rin, please, let me explain it to you!", he begs quietly.

The redhaired man is paralyzed as Haru pulls him closer again and inhales his soft, familiar scent.

"I didn't cheat on you", he whispers. "I never even thought about that. I love you, Rin. And I love Sosuke. You two are everything I could've ever wished for. I want to stay with you for my whole life."

Rin nods, but he doesn't speak one single word and so Haru continues.

"When I've been training lately, I noticed more and more that I'm just not made for this. I'm not a fighter like you. I can't deal with the pressure of having to beat others. I always swam because it made me happy. But now, everything's just about times and winning and I feel like I'm going to burst from all this pressure. I'm not happy to swim anymore. Not like this."

His voice grows more and more confident as he keeps talking and Rin listens silently.

"I want to keep swimming - but I won't sign up for nationals. I don't want to be an olympic swimmer. That's your dream. And some time ago, I found my dream too", Haru whispers and buries his face in Rins silky hair.

The older man wraps his arms around Haru and exhales softly. He wants to stay like this forever. He wants to hold Haru for ever and ever and ever. He never wants to let go of him.

"I was going to Makotos house everyday because his mother offered to teach me how to cook right. I want to sign up for a gastronomy school in Tokyo so I can become a chef. You and Sosuke always told me that my cooking is delicious and I love to make you happy. So that's what I'm going to do", Haru mutters and places a soft kiss to Rins forehead.

The redhaired man simply nods and lifts his gaze a little hesitantly.

"So... you weren't cheating on us?", he asks shyly.

Haru shakes his head and leans down to kiss Rin properly.

"I love you, stupid. I would never cheat on you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to extend the SouRin-smut but one of my boyfriends is out of town for a month because of school and I'm a little down because of that, so... sorry for anyone who hoped for smut... If you read this Feli (which I know you'll do *snickers*) we miss you ♡


	9. When the cherryblossoms bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we go again! (^0^) The Dramaking is back! *adjusts crown* To everyone who left kudos or a comment or both: I luv you guys (♡~♡) Thanks for putting up with my trash :')

Sosukes heart is racing. He rolls his shoulder again and a wave of emotions, mostly pain, anger and frustration, washes over him. Cold sweat drips down his forehead and he moves carefully, laying down on his bed after almost an hour of exercise. His shoulder is still giving him problems, mostly when he has to move fast like pulling his gun. While he stares at the ceiling with heaving chest, he has to bite back a frustrated scream and that's when his phone rings. He looks at it shortly before biting his lips and answering the call.

"Yeah?"

Whoever is calling doesn't even need to respond because a well-known, comforting presence warms him inside out.

"Rin? Haru?", he asks hesitantly.

"Sosuke?"

Two voices, almost bursting with joy and longing and hope. And suddenly, Sosuke knows.

"Wait for me, I'm on my way!", he screams and bolts up, don't bothering about his jacket or bag or anything.

He simply dashes out on the streets and through the city towards the near airport and all pain is forgotten because Rin and Haru are _here_ and they're waiting for him and he's going to see them in no time.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin and Haru drop their bags and literally fly into Sosukes arms, clinging onto them as they lean up and shower him with kisses.

"We missed you so much!", Rin chokes out between two sobs and Sosuke captures his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I missed you too. I almost went crazy without you", the blackhaired man mutters desperately.

Haru buries his face in the soft fabric of Sosukes shirt and takes a deep breath.

"I love you, I love you, I love you", he whispers with cracking voice.

Purring with happiness, Rin clutches Sosukes arm and closes his eyes. Their kisses turn from sweet and gentle to hungry and possessive. After being separated for so long, it feels like they are starving for eachothers touch. Finally, Sosuke lets go of them and picks up one of Harus bags.

"C'mon, let's get home", he mutters, eyes flashing with something that can only be need.

The walk through the city is short and neither of them can remember it later, but it doesn't matter because they're together again. As soon as they enter the hallway of Sosukes apartment, the bags are thrown to the side and their hands are all over eachother. Shirts are pulled over heads, belts get unbuckled, creamy white skin slides over lightly tanned one. Once again, Haru finds himself pushed up between his lovers, but he doesn't mind it at all. Sosukes lips slide over his neck and a soft growl rings in his ears when the taller man spots the bitemarks on Haru.

"Where did you get those from? Rin?", he asks huskily.

Haru nods with a strangled whine because at the same moment, said man with crimson red hair shoves down his shorts and wraps one hand around his shaft. Sosukes tounge feels almost cool against Harus burning skin and pleasuring pain radiates through the body of the blackhaired swimmer when the taller man sinks his teeth into his soft flesh to stake his claim too. But before things can get really out of hand, Sosuke sweeps Haru off of his feet and walks down the hallway with Rin following closely behind them.

"Where are we going?"

Harus voice is strained with arousal and need as he inhales Sosukes familiar, musky scent.

"Bedroom", is the short answer and Haru trembles with relief.

"I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again."

Sosukes eyes darken even further as he opens a door and steps inside the room behind it.

"Wouldn't have allowed that", he growls and pushes Haru onto the bed, grabbing a fistful of his raven black hair and exposing his slender throat.

Rin climbs onto the bed next to them and is pulled into a heated kiss while teal eyes stare at him so intensively that he shudders.

"You wouldn't?", he asks, breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't", Sosuke confirms quietly.

Rin wants to answer, but Haru wraps his arms around him from behind and kisses his neck, eliciting only soft gasps and moans from the redhaired man. Sosuke kisses him quickly and slides his tounge against his lovers lips, teasing him until Rin is a panting, shaking mess.

"It feels like I haven't touched you in _ages_ ", Sosuke mutters into the kiss.

Rin just purrs in agreement. It has been terrible to be separated from Sosuke. The darkhaired man pushes him back onto the bed and trails one hand over his thigh, making him shudder in anticipation. But Sosuke only chuckles when he lifts his hips slightly.

"You really haven't changed", he whispers lowly. "I'm glad some things always stay the same."

Rin is about to open his mouth and jab back, but his words turn into a pleasured cry when suddenly a hand wraps around his cock. Sosuke grins contently, feels the tremble of Rins body beneath his fingertips as the younger man moans loudly. That's all he wants to hear.

"Sosuke!"

Rin claws the sheets so hard that his knuckles stand out white. He tilts his head back only to be greeted with a hot kiss from Haru who is watching with darkening eyes. His hand comes down to join Sosukes and another low moan spills from Rins soft, pink lips. But just as he feels the familiar heat pool in his abdomen, both of them remove their hands. They just know him too well. Sosuke has always been able to tell how far he can go and Haru is getting better and better at it. Sometimes, when he thinks about it, it feels embarassing how predictable he is, but on the other side, it's just who he is. He can't hide anything from the ones who truly know him and no one has ever known him better than Sosuke and Haru do.

"I'm going crazy for you", a husky voice suddenly whispers and someone kisses him desperately.

Rin doesn't answer, his body starts to shake and a pained gasp spills from his lips. Immediately, Harus eyes grow bright with concern.

"Rin? Rin, what's wrong?"

Soft hands stroke his hair and cheeks, but it's nothing close to what he needs right now. His hips jerk, his skin brushes against Sosukes hot body. He blindly lifts one hand, reaching out to his lovers.

"It... it hurts so much! I'm burning! Please, don't let me wait any longer!", he pleads hysterically.

Haru leans down from the bed, Sosuke watches as he pulls something from the pocket of his jeans and throws it onto the sheets. It's a half-used bottle of lube and by the time Haru is back on the bed, Rin is shaking with need. Sosuke leans down to stifle his desperate cries with a rough kiss while Haru coats his fingers with the transparent gel and brings them to the entrance of the redhaired man.

"Sorry, it's cold", Haru mutters, but Rin just shakes his head and greedily accepts two of Harus fingers at once.

He must me really riled up by all this, the blackhaired man notices with a smirk. He scissors his fingers shortly, checking if it's painful for Rin, but his lover only moans louder and it's not a pained moan. Haru pulls back slightly, slicking his right hand with a larger amount of lube and pulling Sosuke towards him with his left hand. Their lips crash against eachother while Haru wraps his hand around Sosukes cock and strokes him lazily until the darkhaired man shoves him away gently and whispers a seductive _"Thanks, Haru"_ before turning to face Rin again. Their lover stares at them with dazed, crimson red eyes while Sosuke leans down and kisses him, brushing some of his silky hair out of his face.

"Are you okay?", he asks, a hint of worry sneaking into his voice.

Rin nods hastily and wraps his arms around Sosukes neck, kissing his sharp jawbone. The blackhaired man lines himself up with Rins entrance and finally, to his lovers relief, thrusts into him. A choked moan and closed eyes are the only reaction Rin is able to show when the burning in his loins subsides. Sosuke gasps quietly and bites down onto his lips.

"I missed this."

His thrusts are harder than usual and colorful splotches explode in front of Rins eyes as he tilts his head back and rests it against Harus shoulder.

"Sorry, you can't expect me to be gentle today", Sosuke suddenly groans.

Rins lids flutter slightly and his hand comes up to claw at Sosukes good shoulder, leaving dark bruises on the tanned skin.

"Doesn't matter, just don't stop!", he cries out in ecstasy, earning a short grin from Sosuke.

"Didn't plan on doing so anyway", he breaths huskly and lifts the hips of the redhaired man slightly.

The new angle of his thrusts makes Rin see stars. When Sosuke opens his eyes for a second, his breath hitches in his throat. Tears stain Rins cheeks and he sobs quietly.

"Am I hurting you?", Sosuke asks in panic and slows down his movements.

Rin shakes his head frantically, eyes flying open at the sudden lack of pleasure.

"No! I'm just happy. I'm back home", he whispers and wraps his arms around Sosukes neck.

The blackhaired man growls contently and bites his shoulder, leaving a purple mark.

"Yes, you are. And you better stay", is the last thing Rin hears before Sosukes thrusts send his minds to heavenly heights.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

When Sosuke opens his eyes hours later, gentle fingers brush down spine and someone kisses his neck gently. Sighing, he wraps his arms tighter around Rin and enjoys the feeling of Harus warm breath on the bare skin of his shoulder.

"It feels so good to be held by you again", Rin mutters and curls up even more against Sosukes warm chest.

Haru purrs in response and agreement as he entangles his legs with Sosukes. It feels like some part of him has been forcefully ripped out of their life and suddenly returned to them. He feels _whole_ again. He doesn't know how to decribe it, so he decides to just cut it down.

"I love you."

It's just a simple sentence but Haru is serious about it. He doesn't throw those words around like Sosuke and Rin do. He doesn't say _"I love you"_ in meaningless moments or situation. When Haru says it, it comes from the bottom of his heart and Sosuke and Rin make sure to treat it like that. It's like looking into the dephts of Harus mind. Sosuke turns around slightly and gives the younger male a soft smile.

"We love you too, Haru."

A comfortable silence spreads in the room until Rin suddenly moves. A low groan leaves his throat and Sosukes and Harus eyes snap open immediately. Rins face is distorted with pain and something like bitter amusement.

"You literally fucked me up, Sosuke", he chuckles breathlessly. "How do you handle this so well, Haru?"

The blackhaired man blinks in confusion and tilts his head to the side slightly.

"I... don't know? The pain just goes away if you don't focus on it too much", he responds flatly.

Rin rolls his eyes and sits up, hissing at the sharp pain in his abdomen. He gives Sosuke a playful pout.

"This is all your fault. Go take me to the goddamn bathroom so I can at least clean myself up", he complains.

Sosuke gives him a mischievous grin.

"Sure you don't need help with that?", he asks innocently. "I mean... in your obvious condition..."

That earns him a hard smack to the head and a chuckle from Haru who watches them bicker.

"You still dare to be cheeky? Oh, fuck off, Sosuke. I'll go there myself."

Rin stands up with a short gasp and throws his lovers a sharp glare before disappearing down the hallway. Haru smiles softly and shifts closer to Sosuke who wraps one arm around his waist immediately. If someone would've told him he'd be holding Haruka Nanase a year ago, he would've laughed at them and then maybe punched them in the face. It's really amazing how far they've come until now and Sosuke always discovers new things about Haru he hasn't known or has pictured completely different. Who would've thought the stoic guy who barely utters a word in a decent conversation loves to sing? It's true, Haru loves singing. He does it while cooking or doing the laundry or simply to lull Rin asleep when he is particularly restless on stormy nights. Sosuke smiles and buries his face in Harus soft, black hair. They all have their scars, their secrets. But that's okay because the others are there to smooth over that something broken.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

The first few days are exhausting. Not just because there's a lot of paperwork to do for Haru and Rin to sign up for their schools, but also because Sosukes hunger for the both of them isn't satisfied so easily after he's lacked complete contact for months. Every single glare can turn into a quick fuck against the wall and they often have to take four or five showers a day because they're all over eachother again before they can even dry themselves off. Despite Sosukes happiness to see them again, Haru senses another feeling on him whenever one of them is around. Discomfort. He doesn't know why, but he wants to find out. He needs to ask Sosuke something anyway.  
So one evening, when they sit in the livingroom an watch TV, Haru turns around to look at Sosuke and Rin. They're cuddling on the other side of the couch, Rin sits between Sosukes legs and rests his upper body on the blackhaired mans chest while Sosuke strokes his hair absent-mindedly.

"Didn't you want to tell us why you left for Tokyo all of a sudden?", Haru asks quietly.

Sosukes body goes stiff for a moment and Rin sits up slightly, watching him with concern, but his crimson red eyes are narrowing.

"That's true. You promised us you would tell us soon."

Sosuke looks to the side and takes a deep breath. He grabs the remote and turns the volume down until the TV is just a quiet background noise anymore. Haru settles more comfortable on the couch and watches Sosuke bite his lips.

"If... if I'm going to tell you, you won't be mad at me?", he asks softly.

Rin nods and so does Haru.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you have a reason and there's no need for us to be mad at you", Rin states with a reassuring smile.

Sosuke nods and grabs his wallet from the bag next to him. He hands it to Rin who opens it with a questioning glare. His eyes travel over Sosukes various credit cards and his passport until they reach a small extra pocket. Sosuke nods.

"Open it", he mutters quietly.

Rin pulls the zipper open and a few photos fall to the ground. He picks them up and smiles suddenly. The first one shows him, Sosuke and Haru on the beach. Gou must've made it. The second one shows Sosukes grandmother. Rin has known her the best since she was always the one that cared for Sosuke the most and he knows that he loves her deeply. The last picture instead makes his jealousy and possessiveness flare up like a burning inferno and suddenly, the room seems to fall dead silent as Rins eyes widen and darken at the same time.

"Kisumi? Why the hell would you have a photo of Kisumi in your wallet?", he asks through gritted teeth, still staring at the photo.

"Rin, stop."

Harus voice is filled with pressure and Rin lifts his head in surprise. That's when he sees that there are tears in Sosukes teal eyes and on his cheeks and that he's shaking violently. Haru sits by his side and holds his hand.

"Oh god, Sosuke!"

Rin bolts forward, hugs him close and feels Sosuke cling onto him like he's the only lifeline that can safe him now.

"I never cheated on you", is the first thing he chokes out between strangled sobs. "I never, ever did! This happened before I confessed to you, Rin, I swear!"

The crimson red eyes of the younger man widen in disbelief.

"That's what you're thinking about right now? Damn, Sosuke! I don't fucking _care_ if you cheated on me or not, but _please_ tell me what's wrong!", he pleads desperately.

Sosuke shakes his head and refuses to speak until Haru suddenly kisses him softly.

"You told me that sometimes, you need to talk so others can help you. What about now? Maybe we can help you", he mutters.

Sosuke slowly lifts his gaze to look at Haru and unconsciously brings one hand up to grip at his shoulder.

"It... it's my fault", he whispers quietly. "If I had refused him on that day in the hospital, this wouldn't have happened. He would've driven more carefully."

Rin opens his mouth to ask, but Haru shuts him up with one single glare. Understanding can wait. Listening is more important right now.

"We met again on that day my father sent me away. I told him about it and accidentally mentioned you two too. I've never seen him cry before. He knew the whole time that my heart already belonged to you, but he desperately wanted to believe I would change my mind and come back to him."

Sosukes voice gets more and more quiet as he continues to talk.

"And on that day we went to your familys house, there was an accident. I found him first. He was already bleeding to death and I couldn't do anything. His last words were that he'd always loved me. I don't love him, or maybe I do. But it's just the same way I love Gou or Ai. As friend. I don't even know why I let myself be dragged into an affair with him. It was before I went to Samezuka."

Rin nods and shifts closer, hands gently brushing through Sosukes black hair. He sees how much it costs him to talk about this.

"He saw me on the hallway and wouldn't stop pestering me until I screamed in his face how fucked up my shoulder is and that I'll never be able to swim with you again, Rin. He froze in place and didn't say another word. He just led me to his place and told me to stay the night. And somehow, it felt good. He was the first one that cared about what this injury did to me in person and not to my sports career. It went on for a few weeks until he told me that he wanted to study sports medicine one day."

And that's when Haru understands. Sosuke is talking about Kisumi. Bright, happy, touchy Kisumi, who wants to get along with everyone. Kisumi, who has revealed Sosukes past to Haru and Makoto that one day. Kisumi, who cares so much about his little brother. Kisumi, who is always on the top of his class. Kisumi, who is dead. It strikes Haru like lightning and he swallows thickly. He isn't particularly fond of Kisumi, but to hear that he's dead... But before he can sink into his thoughts too deep, Sosuke continues.

"He started to use new medications on me, gave me massages and even developed a new physical therapy. After two weeks, I finally could move my shoulder again without getting unconscious every time I tried. And all he asked for in return was for me to spend one night per week at his house. He safed me, I wanted to safe him too. Though he didn't show it, he was suicidal by then. When he changed in the evening, I always saw the marks on his thighs and abdomen. He said he didn't cut his arms because it was too easy to discover and he didn't want to make Hayato or his parents worry."

Rin is staring at him with widened eyes. Apparently, he can't believe it, too. Who would've guessed that bright, successful boy had been cutting himself? He places one hand on Sosukes shoulder and leans against him so he can wrap one arm around his waist.

"After my shoulder seemed to be completely okay again, I went to Samezuka for the first time. When I saw you, you looked so damn surprised but glad that I was there and because everything went well during our trainings, I slowly began to forget about Kisumi. When I first asked you out, I was scared you'd say no, but you didn't. It made me so fucking happy that you returned my feelings and with that, Kisumi vanished completely from my mind. When I met him on the train that other day, I noticed that he was standing much closer by the cliff than before. I should've done something, but I knew you two were waiting and I simply _couldn't,_ do you _understand?"_

Though he knows that it isn't their fault in first place, Haru can't help but feel guilty. If Sosuke could've went with Kisumi that day, maybe he would be still alive. Maybe Sosuke would've been able to safe him. But it makes no sense for him to think about it, because that's in the past and he has to focus on what happens right now.

"And that day... I knew it wasn't an accident when I saw his face in the car. He wanted it. Maybe he just wished for it to be over. It's not fair that it was me who found him!"

Sosuke sobs quietly and buries his face in the crook of Rins neck, breathing in his warm, familiar scent. The redhaired man strokes his back soothingly and Haru joins him soon after.

"Sosuke... I bet he was glad that it was you", Rin whispers softly. "If he could've wished for someone, it would've been definitely you."

The blackhaired man shakes his head and takes a deep breath to calm his trembling muscles.

"No, it isn't fair. It should've been someone who loved him. Someone who cared about him enough. I surely wouldn't want to die next to the person that broke my heart", he mutters quietly against Rins skin.

Haru smiles softly and curls up against Sosukes warm body.

"Even if you broke my heart a thousand times, every single piece would still belong to you and Kisumi probably felt the same", he responds and earns an amused chuckle from Rin.

"You can be very poetic, Haru", he mocks his lover with a grin.

Haru just rolls his eyes and rests his head on Sosukes shoulder.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

With every day that passes, the dark shadows looming over Sosuke fade more and more and on the second weeks, he starts laughing again. Everything seems to go back to normal like on this calm, sunny Saturday when Rin is woken up by a soft kiss to his lips.

"Hey, sleeping beauty", a voice whispers quietly.

Rin stirs in his sleep and blinks slowly, lifting his gaze and meeting Sosukes teal eyes. The blackhaired man smiles down at him and kisses him again.

"Are you awake? I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold back when I saw you like this. You just are too beautiful for your own good", he mutters and nuzzles the crook of Rins neck.

The younger man sighs and rolls onto his back, wrapping his arms around Sosukes neck. They stay like this for a moment before Rin lifts the warm covers and motions his lover to join him. But Sosuke shakes his head softly and entwines their fingers.

"I've planned something. But you'll have to get up for it", he breaths against the skin of the redhaired man.

Rin smiles softly and continues to slide his hands through Sosukes silky, black hair.

"Really? And what would that be?", he asks mischievously.

It's just past noon and Haru is still at school, attending to his cooking class. So Rin and Sosuke are home alone until six in the evening.

"Mm... Why don't you let me show you?", Sosuke chuckles and stands up.

Rin watches him lazily and stretches his arms before he finally swings his legs out of bed and yawns.

"Well.. I suppose I don't have a choice then", he mutters and strips his sleeping shirt.

Sosuke narrows his eyes and picks it up from the floor before his lips curl into an amused grin.

"Is this... one of my shirts?", he asks curiously.

Rin blushes slightly and grabs a fresh set of shorts from their wardrobe.

"H-Hey, it's comfortable", he mumbles. "And... it still smells like you. I love your scent."

Sosuke chuckles and walks over to the door.

"I made breakfast, so come to the kitchen once you're done in the shower. Oh, and wear something nice for me. Maybe your black shirt and some jeans", he adds quickly.

Rin gives him a curious glare, but grabs said clothes anyway and makes his way to the bathroom. Stripping down his briefs, he steps into the shower and sighs contently when the hot water hits his skin. Steam fills the room soon enough and Rin starts to feel dizzy. After he's scrubbed down his body, he quickly turns off the water and leaves the shower. The big mirror across the room catches his attention and he cautiously steps closer. His muscles flex under his wet skin and crimson red hair sticks to his neck and shoulders. It's longer than before and he briefly wonders if he should cut it again. At the same time, he notices that his shoulders have become wider and that he's grown more muscles since he's back from Australia. A strange, cold feeling seeps into his blood and gets carried throughout his whole system. He wonders if Sosuke likes Harus body better. He's much smaller, more delicate yet muscular and his features are so... aristocratic. His cheekbones are high and Harus eyes are dark, they hold such a mysterious depth that someone could literally drown in them. Rins bright, red eyes are nothing in comparison. He swallows thickly. Something in his chest tightens and he quickly slips on his shorts and jeans. Suddenly, Sosuke knocks against the door.

"Rin?", he calls out worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

Rin doesn't answer, just keeps staring at his reflection. Light steps approach him from behind and before he can comprehense what is going on, two strong arms wrap around his waist and Sosuke kisses his bare neck.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain", he states softly.

The redhaired man forces himself to put on a fake smile.

"It's nothing. Let me finish getting dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay?"

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke stares out of the window thoughtfully. Rin has seemed a little strange in the bathroom. Like a lost child in the middle of a unknown city. He's never seen the younger man like this. He just asks himself if he should be worried, when Rin enters the kitchen and throws him a cheerful smile.

"So, where are we going?"

Sosuke points at the table with a small frown.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first?", he asks worriedly.

Rin suddenly turns pale and bites his lips before shaking his head and looking the other way.

"No, I'm not really hungry", he mutters.

Sosuke furrows his brows suspiciously. That's not like Rin at all. Something is wrong, but he doesn't want to ruin their day.

"Fine. Then come on, we're leaving. But it'll be a surprise, so don't ask anymore", he laughs mischievously.

Rin grins and follows him outside.

"If you insist..."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke smiles as Rin lets his gaze wander over the large garden with wide, shining eyes. The cherryblossoms bloom and the narrow paths are covered with a layer of pink petals.

"Sosuke..."

Rin can hardly speak and his tounge feels too dry.

"Y-You remembered how much I love this time of year?"

Sosuke laughs quietly and grabs Rins hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Of course, my sharkprince. I was so glad you arrived in time to see the cherryblossoms bloom. After all, you haven't been in Japan at this time since you lived in Australia and I thought it would be nice for you to see what you've been missing since then. It's a shame that we always have to catch up on something. I haven't been there on your birthday too, so this is basically an apology for that. I'm sorry for everything", he mutters and avoids Rins gaze.

The redhaired man grits his teeth and suddenly, they both almost stumble over because Rin has thrown himself into Sosukes arms so forcefully. Laughing and kissing, the crash against one of the trees and Rin clings onto the taller male even more.

"I love you so much, Sosuke. Don't ever leave my side."


	10. A slave to my reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how long this will be, but it's for you, Joni. Stop worrying. You're perfect. ♡

It's already getting dark when they leave the beautiful gardens and Sosuke winks at his lover.

"What do you say if I take you out for dinner tonight?", he asks with a smile.

Rin nods exitedly, but stops in his tracks when he remembers something.

"But what about Haru?", he asks worriedly. "Does he even know we're not home?"

Sosuke laughs and grabs his hand, pulling him along.

"Haru is aware that I'm claiming you today. He told me that he'll be staying at the local pool for a while anyways", he states softly and with that, Rin is whisked away into the mess of colorful lights that is Tokyo at night.

He feels delirious as Sosuke guides him through the evening. One moment they're sitting in a nice restaurant and a delicious taste lingers in his mouth and then they're suddenly making out in a fancy elevator, on the way to the roof of whatever building Sosuke has pulled him into. They stumble forward with heaving chests and messy hair and a second later, cool air hits their faces and Rin finds himself at the edge of the roof with a drink in his hands. He watches the midnight blue sky and sighs when Sosuke wraps one arm around him from behind.

"So? Are you having fun?", he whispers and the ice cubes in their glasses clink softly.

Rin nods and brings his drink up to take a sip. It tastes cold and delicious and he can't help but relax against Sosukes chest.

"Do you like it?", the taller man asks with a soft laugh, resting his chin on Rins shoulder. "It tastes exactly like your lips on that first evening we kissed. Liquorice and orange and I still can't get enough of it, even after those two years."

Rin blushes but at the same time, a strange warmth floods him and Sosuke begins to trail kisses down his neck.

"Everything about you tastes delicious", he continues with a seductive purr. "Your lips, your skin..."

Rin moans softly and again, the outlining of almost everything fades and it leaves him standing in a colorful blur he doesn't want to escape from.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Harus brows are furrowed while he wanders around in the apartment, checks under every pillow and blanket, looks over the shelfs and digs through his messenger bag more than once. Sosuke watches him from the couch with an amused smirk.

"You looking for something?", he asks innocently.

Haru gives him a confused look before continuing his search for whatever he lost. Sosuke puts his phone aside and stands up, walking over to Haru and pinning his wrists to the wall above him. A short, surprised yelp is the response he's getting and he notices that he absolutely _loves_ seeing Haru flustered.

"S-Sosuke... n-not now!"

The taller man laughs quietly and lowers his head to look straight into Harus deep blue eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful. You're better than every imagination I could ever come up with", he breaths against Harus skin and kisses him softly.

Suddenly, a loud crash makes them jolt and when they turn around, they find Rin standing in the doorway. He hastily picks up the book that has slipped from his hands and blushes.

"S-Sorry to interrupt. Pretend I'm not here", he mutters and walks past them, placing the book on the shelf before disappearing again.

Sosuke and Haru look at eachother for a moment, then the smaller man frees himself and walks over to where Rin has put the book. Sosuke watches him questioningly when he suddenly frowns.

"Hey, this is the book I was looking for all the time!", Haru muses. "I wonder why Rin needed it?"

Sosuke joins him and stares at the book in Harus hands.

"Isn't this one of the books you need for your classes?", he asks curiously.

Haru nods and shows him the cover.

"It's the one for Dietary Education. Why would Rin read it?"

Sosuke shrugs casually and presses a soft kiss to Harus lips before retreating.

"Rin does so much strange stuff. If I started to question everything he does, I wouldn't have time for anything else", he chuckles and leaves the room.

Haru instead stares at the book thoughtfully and lets his gaze wander towards the window. Something is wrong. Terribly wrong.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

A quiet knock makes Rin jump. He quickly shuts his phone and places it on the sidetable before slipping under the covers and preteding to sleep.

"Rin?"

Harus voice is softer than usual, but the redhaired man ignores it.

_Go the fuck away. Leave me alone, Haru._

The door opens slowly and light steps approach the bed. Rin feels the mattress bend slightly under the weight of another person, but he still keeps his eyes shut.

"Rin, are you awake?"

He forces himself to slow down his breathing, to relax every single muscle. A short kiss is pressed to his cheek and a gentle hand strokes his hair.

"I don't know why you pretend to be asleep, but if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I just came to check on you. You've been behaving so strange lately."

Rin grits his teeth, but refuses to open his eyes. Haru sighs and stands up.

"I'm worried, Rin."

There's a strange pressure in his voice, like he tries to sound normal, but Rin knows better.

"I love you."

A last whisper and then the room falls silent. The door is shut quietly and Rin can't hold back the tears anymore. Burying his face in the pillows, he sobs desperately. Part of him wants Haru to return, to ask what's wrong again because it hurts _so fucking much,_ but another part of him wants to murder the blackhaired man right here for being so _goddamn perfect._ In the end, he just curls up even more and hopes the hunger that nags at his insides since three days will subside if he sleeps some more.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke shifts slightly on the couch when suddenly, his phone is snatched from his hand and placed next to him. He looks at Haru and lifts one brow. The blackhaired man stares at him with determined eyes and points at the hallway.

"Rin. What's with him?"

Sosuke straightens his back and frowns.

"I... don't know? Why?"

Haru shrugs helplessly.

"He's acting so strange. Didn't eat yesterday and today too. Went for a longer run than usual. I'm _worried,_ Sosuke."

The older man sighs and pulls him into his arms, stroking his hair.

"Haru, you know Rin just as long as I do. We can't force him to speak. He will open up when he thinks it's time", he mutters softly.

Haru nods and buries his face in Sosukes shirt.

"I know. But I hate it to see him like this without knowing what's causing him so much pain."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

"I made roastbeef for you."

"Not hungry."

"You love roastbeef."

"Like I said, I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in days."

"I _told you,_ I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. Come eat."

"No."

"Come eat."

"I... don't feel good."

"Let me take you to the hospital then."

"It's not that bad."

"Then come eat."

Rin grits his teeth. Haru is persistent as fuck. They're arguing back and forth since almost half an hour now. He pulls his thick, black hoodie from the wardrobe and gets dressed.

"I'm going for a run."

Haru grabs his wrist and jerks him back so forcefully that the crash against eachother and stumble over. Rin groans when his knees hit the floor and stares down at Haru with furious eyes.

"What's your fucking problem?", he hisses dangerously.

Haru digs his slender fingers into Rins upper arm and pulls him down so their lips are almost touching. His glare is cold like ice.

"What's _your_ fucking problem? Do you think we don't see how much you're suffering?", he asks quietly.

Rins eyes widen, but he climbs back to his feet. His whole body is shaking and he's out of breath just because of this short movement. Haru watches worriedly as the taller man leans against the dresser to keep himself upright before standing up too.

"Rin, please", he whispers softly. "Don't force yourself to go through this alone. We're here for you."

But the redhaired man turns around without uttering a word and leaves the apartment. Haru hangs his head and sighs in defeat. His gaze wanders over to the window. It's almost summer and most people just walk around in shirts and thin, comfortable jeans. Rin instead always wears a jacket lately, even inside. He's sweating and trembling at the same time, but he refuses to go see a doctor. He has stopped eating completely, only chokes down whatever Sosuke and Haru force onto him. Haru stares out of the window for what feels like an eternity, when he suddenly hears the front door being unlocked.

"Rin, Haru! I'm home!"

Sosuke. Haru jumps out of the bedroom and dashes down the hallway, throwing himself into the safety of Sosukes arms where he knows that not even the worst thoughts can hurt him anymore. He buries his face in the jacket of the taller male and closes his eyes. Strong arms wrap around him, pick him up effortlessly and carry him to the couch.

"Hey, my sweet little dolphin. Did you miss me?"

Hot breath is sent over Harus neck along with a pleasant tingle. He curls up against Sosuke even more and sobs dryly. The radio is playing quietly in the background.

_Because maybe_   
_You gonna be the one that safes me_   
_And after all_   
_You're my wonderwall_

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin opens the door quietly, hoping he can make it to the bathroom without Sosuke or Haru hearing him. If they do, he will be showered with accusations and they'll complain about him not talking or eating or sleeping too much, but to his surprise, neither of them shows up. Somehow, he's relieved and disappointed at the same time. Sneaking down the hallway, he strips his hoodie. The black fabric is completely soaked with cold sweat and he quickly throws it into the laundry basket. Hopefully, it will dry before Haru finds it like this. Rin enters the bathroom and locks the door behind himself. Sighing softly, he gets rid of his shirt and pants too, leaving them on the tiled floor. The water of the shower is still cold and soothes the burning heat inside of Rin, but at the same time he's freezing to death. His stomach feels hollow and hurts so much that all he wants to do is curl up into himself and beg for it to stop. But there's a strange hint of satisfaction sparking inside his chest. He won't give in now. After he's washed away the salty trails of sweat from his forehead and neck, he leaves the shower and throws a hesitant glance towards the mirror on the opposite wall. His ruby red eyes wander over the shape of his body. The muscles on his arms and abdomen are less dominant now, his waist is much more narrow. He smiles contently before getting dressed again. It's going to be better. When Rin unlocks the door and carefully steps out of the bathroom, there's still no one around. He shrugs it off and strolls down the hallway, entering the living room. But what he sees there makes him stop in his tracks abruptly. Haru and Sosuke are sleeping on the couch, all wrapped up in eachothers arms. Sosukes hand rests possessively on Harus back and holds him tight, while the younger man is clutching the shirt Sosuke wears. Rin feels a sharp sting of jealousy in his chest before carefully moving past them and grabbing one of Harus books from the shelf. When he turns around again and wants to leave, he suddenly notices something. Their faces aren't peaceful as usual. Harus brows are furrowed slightly in his sleep, Sosuke frowns worriedly and his breath hitches more than once. Rin lowers his eyes to the ground. He's the reason they can't even sleep in peace. With that in mind, he leaves the living room, trying to be as quiet as possible to at least don't wake them up.

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Sosuke sighs and moves slightly. A warm, heavy weight pins him down onto something soft. He blinks slowly and smiles when he sees that it's Haru who lays across his chest, still sleeping soundly. But... where are they? He scowls. It's not the bedroom. His gaze wanders over the wall and finally, he realizes that they must have fallen asleep on the couch. Sosuke brings up one hand and gently strokes Harus soft, black hair.

"Hey, Haru."

The younger man stirs slightly, readjusts his position, but doesn't wake up. Sosuke feels sorry for him. Since Rin started to stop eating, Haru is worried sick even if he doesn't show it. He can't sleep at night, often just lays there and holds Rins hand when the redhaired man is having nightmares again. He even tries to only make Rins favorite meals, begs and forces him to eat at least a few bites before Rin disappears in their room again and curls up underneath a blanket. Sosuke wonders if Haru has any clue why he is behaving so strangely. Suddenly, the younger male moves again and slowly lifts his head, staring at Sosuke with sleepy eyes.

"Ah, sorry...", he mumbles. "Did I fall asleep again?"

Sosuke smiles and leans down to kiss him sweetly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I passed out for a while too. Just woke up a few minutes ago."

Haru sighs and rests his head back on Sosukes chest.

"It's always so relaxing to be with you. Like you shield me from everything that bothers me. Thanks for always being there, Sosuke."

"My pleasure."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Rin hears the door open and quickly closes his eyes. What time is it? Night? Day? He doesn't know anymore. His sense of time is completely mashed up. He hears them whisper quietly, hears them change into their sleeping shirts, hears them kiss and mutter a sweet _"Goodnight"_ before they curl up on the bed too. Their warmth makes Rin sleepy against his will and he begins to sink into a comfortable slumber. But it doesn't take long until he wakes up from his own screams and a slender hand suddenly slides over his back and shoulder.

"Rin?"

Harus voice is quiet and timid.

"Rin, it's just a dream. We're here, everything is fine. It was just a stupid dream."

Rin is shaking violently and he buries his face in his hands. Tears are dripping down on the bedsheets. Haru carefully scoots closer until their shoulders are touching and hugs his knees to his chest while tilting his head to look at Rin.

"Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?", he whispers quietly.

Rin slowly lifts his gaze and wipes his face with his sleeves. Haru rests his head on the shoulder of the redhaired man, carefully touches his neck.

"Rin, your shirt is soaking wet again. Come on, let's go to the bathroom."

Rin feels hollow and he's so hungry that it hurts. Haru can barely hold him upright as he guides him to the bathroom and carefully helps the redhaired man into the shower. However, when Rin threatens to collapse again, Haru steps beside him and turns on the water. The taller man leans against the wall, closes his eyes. His skin tingles under the stream of warm water as Haru begins to rinse off the sticky sweat. For a few seconds, only the sound of the gushing water and Rins heavy breathing fills the room, but then one slender hand comes up to claw at Harus upper arm so hard that it hurts. He feels sick, so _fucking_ sick.

"Haru...", he chokes out desperately.

The blackhaired man wants to ask what's wrong, but suddenly, Rins whole body tenses up. He falls to his knees and throws up so hard that it feels like his guts are turning outward. His body is shaken by convulsions, pure blood spills from his mouth and the metallic taste brings tears to his eyes. Haru rubs his back in soothing circles.

"Shhh, it's alright", he whispers softly and waits until the shaking subsides.

Rin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sobs pathetically.

"I... I'm sorry!", he whispers huskily.

Haru shakes his head and sighs. He helps Rin to stand up, dries his wet skin and wipes the rest of blood from his lips.

"It's fine, Rin. Do you feel better?", he asks softly.

The redhaired man nods and grabs the edge of the sink to support himself. Haru watches him worriedly and wants to say something, but before he can open his mouth, Rin cuts him off.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut."

He doesn't mean to say it, doesn't mean to sound angry, doesn't mean to hurt Haru. But he does. And finally, everything that he wants to say gushes from his mouth like a waterfall and he can't stop anymore.

"Don't you dare telling me what to do and what not! If I decide not to eat, I won't eat and you have absolutely _no_ right to stop me! You're not my goddamn mother, Haru! And you will never understand! I hate you, _I hate you so much!_ Always perfect, always flawless, you never have to worry about yourself! Everyone loves you, adores you for your looks, everyone stares after you like you are a fucking celebrity or whatnot! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I..."

He breaks down crying and Haru, who stands there with wide eyes, steps forward and wraps his arms around him. Tears prick in his eyes, but he isn't angry or hurt anymore. He's sorry. So sorry for Rin. For what feels like an eternity, they stay like this and finally, Rins tears start to dry. Haru slowly lifts his gaze and looks up at the redhaired man.

"Do you want to sleep in the spare room tonight?", he asks quietly while brushing one hand over Rins cheek.

His lover nods shakily. Somehow, they manage to get to the room without waking Sosuke up. Rin collapses instantly onto the bed and sobs softly. Haru sits down next to him, holds him close. They don't know how, but somehow, they manage to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! (^v^) I'm glad you still stick around! Love y'all! ♡


	11. Sitting in the hall of fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen ne! I know I was lazy but Christmas and New Year was busy and I had absolutely no time to write :'( Pls don't hate me!

The pile of books around Haru grows and grows and Sosuke watches from the kitchen while he does the dishes.

"Ah, Haru? Sorry to interrupt, but can you come here for a second?", he calls out.

The blackhaired man puts down his pen and stands up, walking over to where Sosuke is standing and cocks his head to the side.

"Can we make it quick? I'm almost done."

Sosuke laughs and smiles softly. Of course Haru wants to finish it as fast as possible.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to ask when Rin's coming home today?"

Haru throws a quick glance over to the clock and a beautiful shine appears in his blue eyes.

"Any second now. If he's hungry, there's a plate with food in the fridge. And tell him that if he complains about it again, I'm going to put him on a no-roastbeef-diet."

A sly smirk replaces now his smile and he disappears into the living room, shutting the door behind him. Sosuke laughs quietly and shakes his head. At the same time, the door is smashed open and a young man barges into the quiet apartment. With him comes the usual wave of joy, sunshine and love that seems to spread in every room and seep through everyone who lives here. Sosuke turns around, already prepared for the redhaired man to jump at him and kiss him until he's breathless. Like usual. When they part, Rin throws his bag to the ground and turns around.

"Ah, man. Training was fucking hard today", he complains and slumps down on a chair, watching Sosuke with bright, red eyes. 

"Aaaand I'm hungry", he adds when the older man doesn't respond.

Sosuke chuckles and puts the liquid soap away before turning around to face Rin.

"Haru said there's food in the fridge and that you shouldn't complain or he sets you on a no-more-roastbeef diet", he points out and watches Rin go pale.

"No no no no! I'll eat up, I promise!", he whines and jumps to his feet, opening the fridge and grabbing his plate.

Before he starts eating, he raises his gaze once more.

"By the way... where is Haru?", he asks.

Sosuke points towards the living room and sits down next to Rin to keep him company.

"Studying and finishing your diet plan."

Rin nods happily and starts eating. A few minutes pass by in comfortable silence, then the door is pushed open and Haru enters the kitchen. He places a sheet with Rins new diet plan on the table.

"Here. Are you okay with this?", he asks and watches as Rin reads through the plan.

"Looks fine for me. But only if you cook", he states with a smile.

Haru laughs quietly and nods.

"But only if you eat", he jabs back and leans over the table to kiss Rin.

The redhaired man grins but it looks forced and Haru and Sosuke notice it immediately. At the same time, Rin pushes his plate away. Sosukes eyes narrow and he stares at his younger lover.

"Eat up."

He doesn't ask, he _demands._ Rin gives him an unsure look. He swallows dryly. Haru sighs and grabs his hand, pulling him closer and into a soft, sweet kiss.

"Are you still worrying?", he mutters against Rins lips. "How often do we have to tell you? You're so beautiful, just the way you are."

☆ ♡ ☆ ♡ ☆

Haru has known that he would be here sometimes. But he's thought he'll be here as an atlethe and not as a visitor. His glare softens when he sees the swimmers enter the arena and he squeezes Sosukes hand a little tighter. The taller male grins and watches as Rin marches to his starting block along with the other swimmers. He holds his cap and safety glasses tight, before his gaze wanders over the crowd. He spots the two familiar faces of his lovers along with Nagisa and Rei, Makoto, Ai and Momo, Gous bright red hair and his mothers smile. A short grin spreads across his face.

_I'm not going to lose. I'll make you proud._

"On your marks!"

He pulls down his glasses.

"Set!"

He leans forward, hands grabbing the edge of the starting block.

_"GO!"_

And Rin jumps, pushes through the water with all the strength he can offer. The walls of the pool blur in front of his eyes and he has to close them shortly. When he dares to look again, he sees Makoto, Nagisa, Ai, Momo and Rei, watching him with bright, sparkling eyes.

_"Go for it, Rin. We're all here to watch your great moment!"_

_"We know you can do it, Rin-chan!"_

_"Show us your beautiful stroke again and beat them all, Rin-senpai!"_

_"I knew the training would pay off, Matsuoka-senpai!"_

And then it's Gou who is right in front of him, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

_"Onii-chan! You did it! You're swimming at the Olympics!"_

Her image wavers and turns into the one of his mother.

_"Honey, I knew you could do it! You're such a strong man... just like your father."_

He feels tears pricking in his eyes when she mentions his father and suddenly, he sees the small, redhaired boy laughing and waving at him. A strong voice rings inside his head and he's almost sure that he isn't imagining it.

_"You've made my... OUR dream come true... I'm so proud of you, my son..."_

And then there are Haru and Sosuke right in front of him, smiling and reaching out their hands, tears staining their cheeks.

_"You're making us so happy, Rin."_

And with that, his hand slams against the wall and he jerks his head up, breaking the rippling surface of the water and his gaze wanders over the crowd. They're cheering, screaming, yelling, but it's like he's gone deaf. Until his coach suddenly rushes over, grabs his arm and pulls him out of the water, hugs him and suddenly the noise is back and Rin hears a _"Goddamnit, boy! You just broke the world record!"_ screamed directly into his face and he lifts his head to look for Sosuke and Haru but they're already there, along with the rest of his team and his family. Ai, Momo, Rei, Makoto and Nagisa throw themselves at him, hugging him until he laugs breathlessly and hears Nagisa cry out _"You won, Rin-chan, you won!",_ hears Ai sob and tell him _"I always knew you're the best, Matsuoka-senpai!",_ feels his mother embrace him and Gou kiss his cheek and then, they pull back and he stares at Sosuke and Haru. Both of them are smiling softly and he flys into their arms, hugging and kissing them while he's laughing louder and louder and suddenly he's standing on a podest with a heavy gold medal around his neck and grins down at the people that matter so much to him. Haru and Sosuke are still holding hands as they look up to him and smile.

_I'm sorry, Dad. It took me long enough to fulfill your dream, now I have to take care of mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. It's sappy and cliché and I know it's short and it's the worst I've written 'til now but all those holidays really got to me. Gomen ne again... Anyway, thanks for all my lovely readers and reviewers who wrote comments and made me write more! You all are awesome people and I hope you know that! ♡


End file.
